Of Bows, Arrows and Elven Lore
by Imaginator
Summary: As the daughter of Lorendallion, adviser to the king, Ellisya upholds her family honor as one of the Master Archers. But will she be able to put her skills in use when the time calls? And will she learn to care for the Prince of Mirkwood?
1. Chapter One: At the Break of Dawn

Of Bows, Arrows and Elven Lore  
  
Hi!! This is my first shot at writing a LOTR fic. I hope you like it. Boy oh boy, I sound like one of those sweet little girls who write sweet little fics. Well I'm not! BWA HAHAHA!! I write twisted fics and I hope you like it!!! Be warned though, I lose interest quickly. So, if you want me to go on, R/R now or you might never see the second chapter..  
  
PS-Oh yeah, I like using Elvish and olden English. So, hope you enjoy.  
  
I don't own any characters of Tolkien. All I own is the same birthday as his and Ellisya and Ellesildar and Lorendallion!! If you wanna use them, ask me first or I'll eat you for lunch.  
  
1. At the Break of Dawn.  
  
The day was not yet dawn. The sky was still caught in between night and morning. In the trees, the chirping of the birds was the welcome for a new day. All was still and silent until.  
  
THUNK! An arrow struck the practice target seconds before another arrow hit the target next to it. The two owners of the arrows walked up to their various targets to retrieve their arrows and to compare their shot. The older of the two reached his target first, pushing back his brown hair in order to observe his shot.  
  
"Well, your shot is still much slower than mine, lerathari ae Ellisya," he remarked teasingly to the girl who was reaching her arrow.  
  
"That may be true, therandor but mine was dead center, unlike yours which veered off to the left."  
  
"Ah Ellisya, how you mock me," the man said, ruffling his younger sister's raven hair. She squealed indignantly. "You forget who had to smuggle you in here, haven't you? Lerath que veleisar renh thenerath."  
  
"Ye telasverie saredun lles lerath uvas ve, Ellesildar," Ellisya shot back. "As we were descended from the Elves of the Lorien I should have the right to come here. It's not fair that a woman is not allowed to learn of the art that is our heritage."  
  
"It's hard to believe that you are so taken with this skill that is the right of the men but." Ellesildar laughed heartily, "It is good to know that our heritage runs deep, even in the veins of our womenfolk."  
  
"Resant enren hecesar emaris resant vie yarun," Ellisya quoted, grinning. "The tie of family is small compared to the tie of blood."  
  
"Yes indeed and I can see that the trait of stubbornness indeed runs in our blood," A voice from behind was heard. Ellesildar and Ellisya turned around guiltily to face their father, Lorendallion, adviser to the king.  
  
"Ai na vedui, arnath," Ellesildar spoke.  
  
"Ai na vedui, arnath," echoed Ellisya.  
  
"Ai na vedui, ae vares," Lorendallion said. He looked at his children sternly. " King Thandruil has offered us a place in his castle to stay and yet you still run around like young children of 500. Ellesildar, you have just turned 5600 this year, have you not?"  
  
"Yes, arnath," muttered Ellesildar.  
  
"And Ellisya, you have reached the age where you are no longer a child but a woman of 4900. Have you two any idea where are we now?"  
  
"In the archery grounds of Prince Legolas," they murmured obediently.  
  
"And who is Prince Legolas?" Ellisya felt a strong urge to say, "I don't know" but bit her tongue instead. "The Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
"Exactly. So why are you two here at this time of morning?"  
  
At this, Ellesildar could contain himself no longer. "But father, we need a place to train."  
  
"What about the public training grounds?"  
  
Ellesildar scoffed. "The public training grounds? I'd rather not. Father, you know that the best archery ground in this whole city is here. Besides, Ellisya needs her training. She is too good to give it up. See her arrow, how true it struck the board. With just a little training."  
  
"Enough." Lorendallion looked at his daughter standing defiant beside her brother. "Ellisya," he said quietly. " Go and prove your brother's words right."  
  
Ellisya walked across to the field and stood about thirty feet from the target. Tugging at her light gown of green to pull it out of the way, she readied herself. At her father nod, she pulled out an arrow from her quiver, drew her bow and let loose the arrow in one swift motion. The arrow flew towards the target, gaining speed. THUNK!! Another bulls eye.  
  
"Indeed, mellethen, your skill is vast. Your skill rivals that of our prince if not for the speed."  
  
"Yes, papa. I know my weaknesses well, yet am not able to improve it. I am sorry."  
  
"No need, mellethen. Already your skills rival your brother in aim. Yet his skill in drawing the bow is greater than yours. Together, perhaps you could teach each other."  
  
"Yes, father." Their hearts rose in their chests. Could this mean.  
  
"If you come here before the sunrise, you should be able to avoid being caught. Train well and maybe you two will be able to become Master Archers someday."  
  
"Master Archers?!.."  
  
Lorendallion smiled. "Your mother had a great love for the bow as well. You two take after her." The he straightened up. "Quickly, train now. The hours before the sun rises are few." With that, he strode off.  
  
"I thought we would have been scolded," Ellisya whispered, awed at her father's praise.  
  
"He won't. He knows our heritage as archers shouldn't be taken lightly," replied her brother. "Enough of this idle chatter! You wish to learn the skill of the bow? Well, come. Our hours are not many. Prince Legolas will be coming at the crack of dawn and we mustn't be here by then."  
  
"I haven't seen Prince Legolas since we arrived here. How is that?" Ellisya asked as she drew close to the shooting area.  
  
"When we arrived, I believe he was on the great Quest to destroy the Ring with the legendary Fellowship. After that, I think maybe your eyes were glued to the bow not to have seen him wandering around."  
  
"But how can I not noticed him in three years?? Surely I must have at least caught a glimpse of him?" Ellisya protested.  
  
"Well, I can warrant that your eyes at least gaze upon only one thing: your bow." Ellesildar laughed. " I do understand, however, your infatuation with it."  
  
Ellisya lovingly stroked the bow. " Yein mear qun asr," she whispered. Then, wishing to hide her emotions, she quickly drew an arrow and shot. The arrow sunk itself just beside the centre of the target.  
  
"A good shot," Ellesildar said, "but for the drawing. The fingers should be bent, like so and the hand drawn back, like this." He fired his own arrow and it bit the bulls eye.  
  
"You show me much skill yet your aim devours precious time as well, therandor. Always remember, train your eye on the target and the bow will follow behind."  
  
Ellesildar laughed. " Theren cies aevar sih velares. We shall teach each other and with practice, we shall soon gain what we have dreamt about."  
  
The hours before dawn had slowly flown but the two young archers didn't notice the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.  
  
Suddenly, Ellesildar's ears heard something from the directions of the castle. "Ellisya? Do you hear that?"  
  
Ellisya was too focused on her bow to heed her brother. "It was probably your imagination."  
  
"No no!! See, over there. An Elf is coming with a Man. We must not be found here." He dragged his sister into the nearby trees.  
  
"But our arrows."  
  
"Still you think about the arrows when our lives could be forfeit?"  
  
"I don't believe we will lose our lives just by trespassing on training grounds."  
  
"You are young and know nothing yet. Hush, here they come. Ellisya, you're the better shot. Draw your bow should they attack us."  
  
Ellisya drew an arrow from her quiver and fitted it to the string. Slowly, the two people came nearer.  
  
  
  
Ai na vedui- welcome Lerathari ae- My little sister Therandor- Big brother Lerath que veleisar renh tenerath-The younger have no respect for the elder  
  
Ye telasverie saredun lles lerath uvas ve- You as the elder should respect the younger  
  
Arnath- Father Ae vares-My dear children  
  
Mellethen- Daughter  
  
Yein mear tun asr-My mother's bow  
  
Theren cies aevar sih velares- The young teach the old.  
  
Master Archer- Archers who have extended their skill as so to be taken into the King's services to lead the army archers in times of need. This is a great honor as there are only a few of these Archers who manage to pass the requirements needed. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Shot in the Dark

Well, I made it to the second chapter!!!(pats self on the back)in the same day!! I'm on a roll!! I'm still on track!! Wahahaha!! Yes, I know I sound insane but..Bwahahaha!!! Anyways, I wanna see how far I can take this story along. maybe as far as I can make elven speech.maybe as far as the reviews come in(hint hint)  
  
To Erika: Thank you sooooo much!!! You are great!! I LOVE YOU!!!! I hope (for your sake) I finish this.  
  
Emerald queen: Actually, I think I forgot that detail! Thanks for reminding me. You see, they are from Lorien (or Lothorien, can someone set me straight here?) and so, they tend to go back to the forest of the Lady often. And before that, I guess Legolas also goes out on important errands for his father sometimes. But basically, Ellisya's like me. I mean, I can walk past anybody and not notice them if my face is buried in a book!! Lol. This might not be satisfying nut it's the best I can do.  
  
Lolli: A great big thank you to you too!!! You love details, don't you?? I try my best. And about the Elvish, sorry if it's confusing but.damn, I really like that language!! Don't worry, I'll die out when I run out of ideas. And besides, I placed a leetle translation at the bottom of the chapter. Sorry if it's a bit complicated.  
  
I found some of my Elven interpretations have been joined together and I'm sooooo sorry for the glitch..(on my knees) I swear I'll never do it again.  
  
Here's where I throw in my first twist! Hope you reviewers like it. If you don't.(cracks knuckles menacingly)  
  
I don't own anybody except Ellisya, Ellesildar and Lorendallion(for the meantime) plus all the Elven speech. But I wanna buy them off whoever owns them!!  
  
I just found out ff.net doesn't do italics. Grrrr.( again cracks muscles menacingly before noticing the representative of the site looking at me) I don't mean it!! I swear.  
  
If I'm on anybody's favorite list, let me know. I still don't know how to operate my page yet.  
  
I Don't think my paragraphs are out. Damn!!  
  
PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE R/R!! I really need the encouragement to make it through the next chapter.  
  
2.A Shot in the Dark  
  
Legolas Greenleaf walked down the corridor of his castle. He would have ran, but it did not befit one of his rank. He had heard news that Aragorn, son of Arathorn had arrived. It had been three years since they had joined in the Fellowship of the Ring and within this space of time he hadn't seen any of the fellowship save Gimli who frequented to the castle at Mirkwood.  
  
"Wait for me, Legolas!" A Dwarf scrambled around the corner. He muttered something unintelligible. Legolas laughed and waited for his short friend to catch up with him.  
  
"Gimli, can you not hasten any faster? Aragorn is waiting."  
  
Gimli puffed out. "Dwarves were made to wield great strength not to run races with long-legged Elves!" Legolas laughed again.  
  
"Indeed, I have seen no other Dwarf who runs as fast as you. But let us fly, for as I said, the King of Men is waiting."  
  
"Be he the King of the Gods I still will not run any faster," retorted Gimli. Still, he did get along a little faster but was soon left behind by Legolas. In his eagerness, Legolas had completely forgotten all Elven etiquette and had raced to the throne room. Upon reaching there, he burst in, only regaining his composure after he had skidded down the carpet to where King Thranduil and a smiling Man waited.  
  
"Aragorn! Truly it has been long since I last saw you!!" Then remembering his father's teachings, he said, "I welcome to the Forest of Mirkwood, my friend."  
  
King Thranduil chuckled. "Well met, son. Your enthusiasm makes up for your lack of manners. Truly I have never seen you quite this excited before."  
  
"Well met, Legolas," Aragorn replied with a smile. "I haven't seen you for years. But tell me now, where is Master Dwarf? I should like to meet him again."  
  
"Master Dwarf is at the door and would like to remain there, thank you," a gruff voice was heard. Legolas and Aragorn turned to see Gimli leaning, panting on the door. " Master Elf," he continued, "you have broken your promise about waiting for me. Surely your eagerness to meet Aragorn is not as much as that, is it?"  
  
"Ah, but Gimli," Legolas addressed his friend, " It has been a long time since I last saw Aragorn. Surely you of all people understand."  
  
"Ah that is true. Aragorn, you rascal, have you no words for your old friend? I must have ran a thousand leagues to get here for my legs haven't felt this tired since we went on the Quest."  
  
"Ah, Gimli, but you wouldn't let me get a word between your reproachful rant," Aragorn smiling yet again. "Well met, I say."  
  
"And what of Arwen and Faramir and Eowyn?" Legolas inquired.  
  
"Both are sound beneath the walls of Gondor. Arwen was disappointed she couldn't come but she sends her love. How of the hobbits?"  
  
"They promised to come along with Gandalf in a few days." Legolas paused. "In a few days, the day the fellowship set out will have dawned."  
  
"Ay, how time flies. But still, I will hie me down to the hall to grab a bite or two. I'll leave you two to reminisce the days of the past. Good day." And with that, Gimli was off.  
  
"Come, let me take you to the training grounds and there we shall talk," Legolas offered. Aragorn agreed and in silence they made their way to the fields, enjoying each others company. So intent of making the most of their time together that their caution was thrown to the wind. However, as they reached the training ground Legolas stared at the targets.  
  
" Surely someone must have been here earlier for there are arrows in the targets."  
  
Aragorn caught Legolas' hand.  
  
"Legolas, there is something in hiding behind those trees or my eyes deceive me. Pray, look upon those bushes, your eyes being sharper than mine.' Legolas switched his stare from the targets to the trees, straining his eyes.  
  
"Indeed, your eyes do not fail you. There is something gleaming in yonder bush."  
  
"Take out your bow and arrows and aim at it. Perhaps it is an animal. Should it be as I predicted, it will run and we shall have a merry laugh about worrying about nothing."  
  
"No game is allowed in the castle but yet what you say is wise." Legolas drew an arrow and aimed at the bush. But before he let it fly, an Elf emerged from behind a tree.  
  
"You may put down that arrow now," he said. Legolas studied the elf. It surprised him that the elf had dark hair as most of the Mirkwood Elves were fair. This Elf was either from Rivendell or Lorien.  
  
"What are you doing here? This place is not for those of second birth," he said. Aragorn looked at is comrade. The laughing face of minutes ago had closed up as Legolas assumed a blank look.  
  
"Of second birth you say? Nay, I am of the Lorien, the woods of the Lady." The youth sneered. Legolas seethed at his impudence. Hardly anybody talked to him like that. Usually, they just bowed and scuttle away. He kept his face expressionless.  
  
"There is someone there with you." That was a statement and not a question. Ellesildar almost winced. He had hoped that they hadn't caught sight of Ellisya. He had to make sure she got away.  
  
"No, there is no one there."  
  
"Gei weht." Ellesildar knew now that Ellisya was as good as caught. In his desperation, he tried to hurl himself upon Legolas.  
  
"Ceis, lerathari!"  
  
Legolas let loose an arrow just as another one flew out of the bushes. Legolas jumped out of the way as the arrow narrowly missed his arm. Then, Ellesildar was on him. They rolled over several times before freeing themselves. A cry was heard in the bush but nobody except Aragorn heard the cry. Ellesildar and Legolas circled each other. On each face was etched hatred.  
  
" Alanor kash istar alemar," hissed Ellesildar to Legolas. Legolas snarled, completely forgetting that Aragorn was there. Aragorn ran to the bush, fearing whoever who was there would be dead already. As far as he knew, Legolas' arrows never missed their mark.  
  
" Naentath reh dil sur inguil mear!" Legolas whispered harshly. Ellesildar snarled. He hoped Ellisya had managed to get away. As far as he knew, Prince Legolas had never been this mad before. On the other hand, he had never seen Prince Legolas mad before.  
  
Aragorn reached the bush and roughly pushed back branches to see what they concealed. When he saw, his eyes widened in horror and he let out a gasp of shock.  
  
Ellesildar and Legolas were not faring any better. Already, Legolas was drawing his long sword given by Galadriel that he always kept by his side. Aragorn quickly gathered the Elf in his arms and was running towards the other two.  
  
"Ei len chas feo se las ver," Ellesildar sneered. Legolas cried out and descended on his foe.  
  
"Peras!" Aragorn commanded. Both looked at him to see him cradling a wounded and unconscious woman Elf to his chest, blood spurting out from a wound in her side where an arrow jutted out. Ellesildar cried out in horror as he ran to retrieve his sister. Legolas looked shocked. Never in his life had he ever shot a female Elf before. Her delicate features were pale and her hair streamed down. As her lifeblood flowed out of her body, he quickly sized up what to do.  
  
"Aragorn! Take her to the ill room. The healers there might know what to do," he said. Seeing Ellesildar's anger rising, he said, "Our argument must be foreordained. Indeed, I believe you argued with me to distract me so she may run away. What you were doing in my garden is of no matter now. What matters now is that she will live." Ellesildar nodded tightly and crooned to his unconscious sister as they hurried to the castle.  
  
  
  
Gei weht-You lie  
  
Ceis, lerathari-Run, little sister  
  
Alanor kash istar alemar- The day was cursed when you were born  
  
Naetath reh dil sur inguil mear-Your mother cried when she knew she bore you  
  
Ei len chas feo se las ver-Only a coward uses a sword Peras-Enough (stop) 


	3. Chapter Three: Through the Shadows of De...

Well, this is the third chapter. Yep, I'm still high and my keyboard is still working wonders. I think this chapter is a little sentimental, (sniff) a little mushy, (sob) and .nothing that I'll normally do. This chapter showcases Ellisya's bravery in my opinion and her responsibility. I mean, she didn't want to trouble her brother! How nice is that? Plus it shows that Legolas is quite a nice elf.  
  
To Yuncyn: I love you so much, me amigo!!!! You've been nothing but supportive towards me!! I owe you credit for the all the help you've given me with the language. You're the best, ol' pal. You are a FANTASTIC person (though you said you will beat me up if I don't finish this). LOL.  
  
Erika: Well, you are still a GREAT reviewer, thanx a lot. Legolas may be a nice person when you get to know him but he is a prince!! And Elves are known to be very closed up. But I guess he exploded with all those insults. Anyway, this chapter shows his compassionate side, I think. Hope you're pleased.  
  
Stoffpferd: Glad you like the Elvish. Took me two days to brainstorm over those!!  
  
Silmarien forever: Thanks for liking the story. I see you like the Elvish insults too. Hahaha. Thanks.  
  
Well, here we go again. I want LOTR!!! But I don't own them. Waaaa!! Yes I am a big baby but. waaaaaa.  
  
Please R/R if you like this story. I LURRVE the pressure..  
  
  
  
3.Through the Shadows of Death  
  
Ellisya was drowned in darkness. Somehow, she felt as if she were sinking into the very depths of Mordor itself. There was no light whatsoever that could be seen. Yet somehow, the dark was comfortable. She felt as one with the shadows. She could stay there forever.  
  
"Lerathari ae Ellisya," a voice was heard from a far, far away place. She blinked. Ellesildar? Where was he? Was he with her, even as she lay here in the depths of darkness?  
  
"Waven rek isad, Ellisya," the voice continued to whisper. She screamed. Elberath, where was he?  
  
"Waven rek haldeth qi vah denh se ai, Ellisya," a deeper voice was heard. She frowned. Her father? No, the sound was not alike. Who could that be?  
  
" Deren'e lesaah teq au, Ellisya," yet another voice said. She struggled wildly. What was going on?? Why was she hearing all these voices?  
  
"Waven rek isad, Ellisya," her brother's voice repeated. Then she heard long howls full of pain and grief and knew that they came from her brother. Ellesildar! She thought wildly. I will not leave you. Wait for me!!  
  
She kicked past the darkness, desperately trying to reach the light. The shadows were thick but she continued grimly on. As she got closer, the dark seemed to suffocate her. Stay with us!! It seemed to call. Join us in our depths!! She screamed again and kicked harder. The light blinded her as she broke to the surface.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly to be faced with her brother's tear- drenched face. A healer stood at the other side, tending to her wound. Standing beside him were the two men she had saw in the training grounds. Both looked relieved but couldn't compare to the happiness dawning on her brother's face. After wrapping the injury with gauze, the healer departed the room, promising to come again if needed.  
  
"Therandor, gewr ei nes," she murmured. Then, the pain set in. It was as if a wild boar had torn out a part of her body. She put a hand to her side and bit her lip to keep from screaming out. She must not let her brother see her pain lest he suffer for her as well. Better she suffer this alone.  
  
Ellesildar grasped her hand and rubbed it to his cheek. "Ran'e si yuq cui wersarante," he whispered hoarsely. Ellisya gritted her teeth. The pain was overwhelming but yet she hid all traces of it being there.  
  
"I would like to rest," she whispered. The pain ate at her mercilessly. Ellesildar nodded and stood.  
  
"I will inform father of your injury." He kissed his sister on the cheek. "Seraen geas, little sister." With that, he left the room.  
  
Aragorn lowered himself beside Ellisya. He said, "Rerath fea, little one." Ellisya smiled up at him. It took up most of her effort. She prayed that he would take the Elf with him.  
  
However, it wasn't so. As Aragorn left the room, Legolas approached the bed. Even with all her effort, small signs of pain were beginning to show on Ellisya's face. Legolas saw this and frowned.  
  
"Why do you hide the pain that so troubles you?" Ellisya moaned a little to release the raw energy building inside her head.  
  
"It is better that I shouldn't trouble my brother," she whispered. The wound at her side stabbed at her, causing her to suck in air sharply. Legolas admired her reserve of strength. It was obvious her lithe frame held more than just skill. Her arrow would have surely pierced his shoulder if he hadn't tried to evade her brother's attack.  
  
"Please, I would ask of you, even in my presence to release this pain that so tortures you." Ellisya looked over at the fair Elf who sat by her side.  
  
"I may scream," she warned him.  
  
"I will not mind. Go ahead and scream." Ellisya felt a profound gratefulness towards the Elf. She opened her mouth but paused. The pain was filling her body but she wouldn't have another hear her cries.  
  
"Is there anyone outside the door?"  
  
Legolas went and looked. Upon opening it, he found Aragorn waiting. "Aragorn, did the other Elf?."  
  
"He went down the halls a while ago. And I shall follow hither. Would you rather I wait for you?"  
  
"Hurry down the halls now. The she-Elf is in great pain and wants no one to witness her agony."  
  
"And what about you?"  
  
"She may need someone to comfort her later. Also, I feel guilty as it was my arrow that pierced her body so cruelly."  
  
Aragorn nodded. "Very well, I shall hasten down the halls. I will be with Gimli, should you search for me later." Legolas thanked Aragorn and closed the door. On the bed, Ellisya was writhing with pain.  
  
"Go ahead, young one. Release your agony for it will not travel beyond these walls."  
  
"Would you rather go too? I fear you may be disturbed by the sound."  
  
"I would stay here and comfort you rather and leave you in the midst of your suffering. Go ahead and scream if you must."  
  
Ellisya nodded at the Elf gratefully and screamed as loud as she could. The sound of her voice was resonant and unbelievably loud and piercing. Legolas covered his ears tightly. Even then he could hear the fear and anger in her scream. How could she have put up with it, this pain that gnawed at her body?  
  
Gradually, her screams grew softer, turning into miserable sobs. Ellisya felt worn out and tired and.hopeless. But most of her pain was drawn out. She felt warm shoulders enveloping her and she sank into them gratefully. She looked up and realized the Elf was cradling her, and murmuring soft encouragements in Elven.  
  
"Erentath emaris," she murmured. " I don't even know your name."  
  
"I am called Legolas," he answered. "And sadly, it was my arrow that has caused you so much grief."  
  
Ellisya smiled faintly. "No matter. I shouldn't have been where I was therefore the fault was mine." Then it hit her. She sat up straight before groaning in pain and sinking back unto the bed. The pillows felt as if they were made of rocks and she squirmed. But rather a bed of stones than to inconvenience the prince.  
  
Legolas frowned. He liked the feeling of her head on his shoulder, a warm weight that reminded him of her presence. He told himself it was because he felt guilty about shooting her.  
  
" Do you feel better on the bed?"  
  
Ellisya smiled at him. "No but I would not hinder your Majesty with my discomfort."  
  
Legolas laughed. " There is no need for such formalities in this place. Legolas will suffice, er."  
  
"Ellisya. Ellisya MorningLight." Ellisya sighed and twisted restlessly on the bed. Slowly, but surely, Legolas moved her head back into his lap. She tried to resist, but he said with a small smile, " I would feel much better if I were to soothe you to relieve me of my guilt."  
  
Then only did Ellisya relaxed. Legolas stroked her forehead, running his hand over her dark hair. Slowly, Ellisya fell asleep, smiling as if she held a great secret. Slowly, Legolas moved her head back unto the pillows. He hesitated before kissing her forehead.  
  
" Seraen geas, ae quelesere," he whispered before going out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lerathari ae- My little sister  
  
Waven rek isad- Return to me  
  
  
  
Waven rek haldeth qi vah denh se ai-come back to the land of the living  
  
Deren'e lesaah teq au- We wait here for you  
  
Therandor, gewr ei nes- Brother,I have come  
  
Ran'e si yuq cui wersarante- Praise the gods you are alive.  
  
Seraen geas- Heal well  
  
Rerath fea (Westron)-Heal well  
  
Erentath emaris- Thank you  
  
Ae quelesere- Morning light 


	4. Chapter Four: Words Among the Leaves

Fourth chapter is in da house!! Hope you readers are liking the story so far! Sorry but for the next couple of days I won't be able to update. Gotta study for exams!! NOOO!!! This is slightly longer than what I usually write. To all, PLEASE R/R!! Flames will be doused out by the bucket of water by the computer.  
  
Lolli- Thanks for the nice comments. Nice to see you're finally appreciating my Elvish!! But now, it will be toned down cos I haevn't time to think up any new ones!!!  
  
Yuncyn- as always, you are a great reviewer. Nice ta know you're dying of suspense!! HAHAHA  
  
Stary night- Thanks for sending in such a nice review!!  
  
Silmarien forever- you too are another nice nice nice reviewer. Sob. I'm so happy to be appreciated.  
  
I don't own Lord of the Rings. You know what I own. So there.  
  
4. Words among the Leaves  
  
Legolas woke up the next morning just before the dawn. He rolled out of bed, eager to check on Ellisya. He dressed hurriedly and raced down the corridor, careful to stop and walk regally in front of his father's servants. However, as he reached the sick room, he found Aragorn and Gimli waiting for him there. He stopped in confusion.  
  
"Why are you two outside here?."  
  
"The girl has gotten out of the room and only Elbereth knows where she is," said Aragorn somberly. A twinkle in his eye told a completely different story.  
  
"Ah, what did I tell you? Girls are nothing but a smaller version of people who cry and make your life miserable. Can't fight to save their lives. Nor run either, mind you. But how this one got out past all the guards is beyond me. I really don't know how anyone can slip out like that."  
  
"Hold your tongue, Gimli my friend, for this is no ordinary maiden. Come, Aragorn, shall we make for the archery grounds?" Legolas asked, arching an eyebrow comically.  
  
"Come, Legolas," Aragorn said, his expression completely under control but for the laughter in his eyes. Together they went to the archery ground, leaving Gimli in utter surprise. Then, gathering his wits, he ran after them, yelling at them to wait for him.  
  
As they reached the archery field, they stood, looking at the surrounding trees. It was there where Gimli caught up with them, puffing and panting.  
  
"Must you show off the usefulness of long legs so often?" he grumbled. "That is twice you two have made me run in order to keep up!! No wonder they call Aragorn Strider with his big steps!!" Then he noticed his companions staring off into the bushes. " Did you come her to look at the scenery? For there is a much nicer one from the balcony in the castle."  
  
"No, Gimli, my friend," Legolas said, interrupting him. "It is not the scenery we seek, it is the animals."  
  
"The animals? Why, surely, there are no ani."  
  
Aragorn lifted his voice. "You two can come out now!" he called. "We know you're in there!! Please don't make me make Legolas draw his bow again."  
  
Suddenly, two elves jumped out of the neighboring trees. The smaller one swayed slightly and the other one rushed to support her. Legolas glanced at Gimli, whose mouth had dropped open. Aragorn put his hands at his hips.  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here? You," addressing the girl, "should be resting back at the castle. What brings you out here at this unholy hour?"  
  
The girl drew herself up. "For a Man, you know little of manners. You could, at least have asked of our names first."  
  
"Man?" interrupted Gimli. "Man? He is not only a Man but is the King of Men. Show him the respect he deserves!"  
  
Immediately, the two of them made a low obeisance. As they came up, their faces were devoid of expression.  
  
"Indeed we did not know of your rank, Your Majesty and we beg your pardon." Aragorn sighed.  
  
"It may be that I am the King of Men but indeed you are right, my manners were indeed lacking. Tell me, what do they call you?"  
  
Ellesildar drew himself up, proud of this ancestry. " I am call Ellesildar MorningLight son of Lorendallion, adviser to the king. And this is my sister, Ellisya. Our ancestors were those of the Elves of Lorien and fought at the battle where Sauron fell."  
  
"Indeed," Aragorn laughed. " And as I was saying, why are you two out at this time?"  
  
Ellisya spoke up. " We have a great fondness for archery, my Lord, and wished to use the royal training grounds to practice." At that moment, she stumbled slightly, but before Ellesildar could support her, Legolas was by her side, gently holding her up. She looked at him in surprise and smiled.  
  
Gimli spoke up, " Are you injured? Your stance seems to imply that of a side wound."  
  
"Ay, Gimli," Legolas spoke. "And I regret to say it was I whom caused that wound. My arrow knew no mercy as it wounded the noble flesh of this lady."  
  
"You do me much honor, my lord." Ellisya began.  
  
"Call me Legolas," he said.  
  
"Legolas. but you have forgotten that it was I and my brother who were using the ground without permission. I believe justice prevailed that day."  
  
"Truly we didn't meant to trespass but our need was great and our ambitions lofty," Ellesildar said.  
  
" And what of your ambitions?" Aragorn asked.  
  
Ellesildar looked straight into Aragorn's eyes. " It is our will to become Master Archers and to be able to put our skills to use." The truth shining in the Elf's eyes was evident and Aragorn acknowledged it.  
  
" Show me your skill and I shall see," he replied. Ellesildar needed no second urging. He walked about thirty feet away from the target and drew his bow. THUK!! The arrow landed just beside the bulls-eye. Gimli applauded.  
  
"Indeed, do all Elves wield this skill of Archery? If they do, praise be to them for they could perfect no finer art! I salute you, Elf!"  
  
"Your skill with the bow is indeed good, Ellesildar. You deserve the title Master Archer," observed Aragorn with a smile.  
  
"My skill is great yet cannot compare with that of my sister. Through her veins run the blood of my ancestors and she is worthy of the lineage," Ellesildar said.  
  
"If so, Ellisya, would you do me the honor of showing me your skill?" Aragorn asked. Ellisya straightened herself out of Legolas' support and walked, nay, limped to a spot about forty feet from the target. Legolas started. It took great skill to be able to hit the target from that distance much less the bulls-eye. What more, Ellisya was a lady.  
  
"Surely you want to stand a little closer to the board?" he asked. "The place you have chosen is a long way from the target."  
  
Ellisya looked at him haughtily. "I am just fine from here," she addressed him coldly. Then she drew an arrow from the quiver and in a swift movement, shot the arrow towards the target. Ellesildar watched confidently while the others started in surprise. The arrow gained speed and momentum as it neared the board. THUNK!!!! It had struck the bulls- eye. Ellisya sank to the ground, exhausted. Legolas went over to help her rise.  
  
" Well, Legolas," Gimli said, "it looks like your race seems to be blessed. Not only can the men shoot but the women as well with much skill it must be said."  
  
"Indeed, Gimli," Legolas said, "Not all our women would so readily hone our heritage with that much determination." To Ellisya, he said, "Lady, I have misjudged you and I beg your pardon. Your skill is vast and worthy of recognition."  
  
Ellisya smiled. "I will forgive your words earlier, Legolas if you should show me the greatness of your skill. I would like to see if the songs they sing are true of the Prince of Mirkwood with the Aim of the Gods." Legolas reddened slightly.  
  
"Very well, my lady, I will do as you have asked." He drew from his back the Bow of Galadriel and stood sixty feet from the target and shot his arrow. If the skill of Ellisya was great, it was nothing compared to the skill of Legolas. The arrow hit true the center and Ellisya smiled at Legolas.  
  
"The songs tell not the truth, they have greatly underestimated the skill of The Elven Prince Legolas."  
  
"At the rate we are going, you will be expecting me to step up to the bow and shoot an arrow next," Gimli said. "Well, I tell you now, I cannot shoot an arrow to save my life so don't try making me do it."  
  
Aragorn laughed and patted Gimli on his back. "Don't worry, friend Gimli, we know your skill lies with the axe. But look! The sun is high. Time has flown swiftly when we weren't looking. We had better go back to the castle."  
  
"Yes, our father will be looking for us," agreed Ellesildar. "Come, Ellisya. We shall go and meet him."  
  
"Yes, it is best so," Ellisya said. She held unto her brother's shoulder as they made their way back to the castle.  
  
"Wait, Elves," Aragorn called. " Perhaps it will be wiser for us to go back with you. Gimli's stomach is singing and I'm sure you are hungry. Come, let us accompany you back."  
  
Ellesildar smiled. "Perhaps that is best. Let us go now."  
  
They made their way back to the castle, with Legolas on Ellisya's left and Ellesildar at Ellisya's left, supporting her. Suddenly, there was a great crying of voices and the company stopped.  
  
"There must be something very wrong or something very good going on," Aragorn said tersely, "and I believe it is the former."  
  
"Ay, Aragorn, why are you so incline to believe what is bad?" said Gimli. "I think something of great happiness has just occurred."  
  
"In either way, let us be hasty, for I dearly want to know what is going on," Ellesildar said. The others agreed as they rushed up the main staircase and into the castle. 


	5. Chapter Five: Lady of the Woods

Finished the fifth chapter in between studies, school and activities!! Whewww!!! Well, one thing about this chapter, I have taken some of my reviewers opinion and changed the format. Now, the translation for the Elven script is written beside the words in brackets. Send in your opinion about this format, whether you like it or not and whether I should continue using it.  
  
Yuncyn: Yeah! Good for you! I like to know you're behind me every chapter of the way.  
  
Erika palad: Nice to have your reviews. They give me lots of insights. You're really generous with the compliments, ya know?  
  
Stary night: Aw!! Such a great review. I feel kinda overcomed.  
  
Crystal: Thanks for the review!!! Love ya too.  
  
S.L: Yeah, you rock, girl!! Love ya criticism!! You are great.  
  
Tbiris: Glad you like my story. Hope ya keep liking it!  
  
Disclaimer: Here I go again. Well, anyone who doesn't appear In the book is mine. The rest are not. Don't rub it in.  
  
Flames will be used to burn the kitchen stove (we ran out of gas).  
  
5. The Lady of the Wood.  
  
As they ran down the marbled corridors (Ellisya being carried by Ellesildar for she can't run), they stopped a guard who was on duty that day.  
  
"Pray tell, what in the name of Elberath is going on?" demanded Gimli. "Has a storm of Orcs descended on the castle? Or perhaps a great earthquake has happened without our knowledge?"  
  
"Why, Gimli," Aragorn said in amusement, "Why expect the bad news? Wasn't it you who said we should believe in the good and not the bad?"  
  
"Ay, Aragorn," returned Gimli. "That would be nice as a philosophy but will not do in real life. I say, be prepared."  
  
" Sir Dwarf." the guard said.  
  
"Master Dwarf to you, my fine man," Gimli retorted.  
  
"Master Dwarf, a great incident has occurred. It is with the knowledge of King."  
  
"Just get to the point," Legolas interrupted, "For we have little time to spare listening to unwanted words."  
  
" Lady Galadriel has arrived." The company started, Gimli especially. Lady Galadriel?...  
  
"And what would she be doing here?" asked Ellesildar incredulously.  
  
"It is said she has some business to deal with King Thranduil. She ."  
  
"Where is she now?" asked Gimli.  
  
"In the throne room with your father, Prince Legolas." They rushed off in the direction of the throne room. As they reached the great doors of the room, Gimli was talking incessantly.  
  
" I have said to myself so often, I would give my life to see the Lady again and now here she is without my life as forfeit. As I said before, the worst blow I have taken was when we had to depart from the woods of Lorien with the full knowledge that I wouldn't look upon her fair face again."  
  
"Halt your chatter, Gimli," said Aragorn, "for we do not know yet of her business. Her news may be grave indeed."  
  
"How so fair a woman can bring ill tidings is beyond me," cried Gimli.  
  
"I see you have been dazzled by her beauty and would say naught against her," Legolas said, "and so will accept no ill of her. Now if you would just give us such trust."  
  
" Elf, you have neither the grace nor beauty of the Lady Galadriel," Gimli retorted, "Though your fair looks indeed serves you justice. I do not mean to offend but what I say is the truth for Dwarves can no longer lie than they can fly."  
  
" Then it must be that they can fly for I have known Dwarves who tell untruths as well as they drink ale," Legolas said. "But come, here we are. Let us go in with full caution."  
  
Before they went in, another voice was heard. "Ho, that voice belongs to my father," cried Ellesildar. "Whatever they are talking about must be of great importance."  
  
At that moment, the great doors opened and they beheld Lady Galadriel with King Thranduil. Lorendallion stood to the side. As he saw Ellesildar holding Ellisya, he rushed to her side.  
  
"Mellethen My daughter, are you alright?" he asked anxiously. "I went to find you this morning but could find no traces of you."  
  
"Hove no worry, father, for it is but a flesh wound," she said. Ellesildar, whom had been carrying his sister all this while, was getting tired. Aragorn, noticing his hands were beginning to shake started forward, but Legolas held his hand.  
  
"I believe it is better I should carry her, for as the King of Men you need no hindrance." Aragorn, reading in between the lines as well as the look in his friend's eyes nodded. Legolas went over to Ellesildar. Ellesildar took a step back.  
  
"Come no closer, Prince or you will face my wrath."  
  
"Do you think I have not noticed the strain on your face as you carry your sister? Though she is light, your arms are not trained to carry things for a long period of time. Come, let me relieve you of your burden if just for a little while."  
  
" If you will talk of me as if I were an object, I would rather stand on my own two feet," Ellisya said. She slowly lowered her feet to the floor and stood. But before long, her legs began to tremble for they were weary despite their long rest. Just as she thought she could take no longer, Legolas swept her up as if she were a small girl.  
  
"Put me down for I will rather lose my strength than my dignity," she demanded. Legolas laughed.  
  
"If I were to let you fall just now, you would have lost both." Ellisya tried not to flush at his easy comment but a little bit of red escaped, spreading across her face. Legolas smiled.  
  
"Meanwhile, Galadriel had approached the company. Gimli sprang forward and knelt on one knee. "Lady, I present to you myself."  
  
Galadriel smiled serenely. But a slight twitch unnoticed by all but King Thranduil and Lorendallion marred her smooth forehead. "Rise, Gimli son of Gloin. There is no need of formalities here in the starburst halls of King Thranduil."  
  
"You do me a great honor, Lady Galadriel by just being here," King Thranduil said, rising from his throne. "But the news you bring is indeed startling."  
  
"What news?" asked Legolas of his father. "I have a right to know what goes on in my kingdom."  
  
"It is not yet yours before I cross the sea, my son," King Thranduil said. "And the news is of little importance. I am sure you would like to escort Lady Galadriel around our kingdom before she goes back to her Woods."  
  
"What? Must you be gone so fast?" asked Gimli. "Then time is running quickly indeed for me. Let us not waste time chatting here and make the most of our time."  
  
Ellisya could feel Legolas' muscles tensed up beneath his tunic and was quite sure she knew the reason why. She murmured to him, "Terya vew ni has allath ce aur Better things unknown than a worry added." Legolas relaxed a little but still held a grudge against his father. How could he not trust his son with his secrets? Surely, of all people, his father could keep counsel with him.  
  
Ellesildar stared at Lady Galadriel. He had just noticed her beauty. Though he came from the Lorien, he had never the chance to meet the Lady before. Never, he thought, has he seen such wondrous fairness in a woman before. He hastily made a low obeisance at the feet of Galadriel.  
  
" As the son of the King's Adviser, I, Ellesildar MorningLight acknowledge you, my Lady, and am at your service."  
  
Aragorn laughed. "Another one is taken with the glorious wonder of Her Lady's face. Elves seem to be of the race of beautiful immortality for even the Kings are captured by the allure of their fairness." With that, his hand stole up to his neck where he fingered a necklace common to the race of Elves which had been a gift of Arwen's.  
  
Legolas laughed. "We are the blessed people for we are not only fair but are considered immortal. Many forget that we live for thousands of years and not forever. But in the end, all must board the Grey Ship and sail across the sea. But come! Enough of this history of Elves for these walls are stifling me. Let us be out in the garden where the breeze will caress our faces and the sun bows its head to us."  
  
"Prince Legolas speaks the truth," Lady Galadriel said, bestowing a smile upon all. " I would very much like to see the land of King Thranduil which as been deemed fair by all who have seen it. Come, let us be out."  
  
Together, they all went out of the Halls, leaving King Thranduil and Lorendallion alone.  
  
"Sir, you do not think she tells the truth?" asked Lorendallion.  
  
"The Lady has never lied before, Lorendallion. Why would she lie now?" King Thranduil sighed heavily. "I fear this is yet the darkest hours of Mirkwood should what she predict comes true."  
  
"Ay, my Lord," Lorendallion said. "But she gives us a shred of hope. At least now we can prepare our troops to face it."  
  
"It will take far more than that, my good friend," King Thranduil said. "It will take innocent lives not yet ready to be plucked out of the soil of the earth. It will take our people. It will take our Kingdom." 


	6. Chapter Six: In the Garden of Memories

Yeah!! Holidays are here again!!! Sorry but I won't be updating for another while coz' I'll be in my hometown enjoying meself!!! Yay!!!  
  
Lolli: I appreciate your reviews. You are a good critic but I can't reveal the 'thing' about to invade Mirkwood just yet. Other readers, take heed of this. If I were to reveal it now, it would mess up the entire plot and Ellisya will be very, very mixed up. Instead, I have written in another twist. Sorry if you were waiting for the suspense but I got to make sure the thing runs smoothly.  
  
Yuncyn: You still never fail to give me a good review,don't ya!! Thanks 4 all your support! I appreciate it so very much.  
  
S.L: I can't believe you thought the last chapter was short! I have studies, you know!!! And I ain't in college yet! Wahh.. Just put yourself in my shoes and try juggling work, extracurricular activities, school and fiction!  
  
Crystal: Thanks 4 dropping of the review tho' its short. Still appreciate it.  
  
Stary night: Aw, you're a great reviewer too!!! I'm giving you thanks where it's due. Hope you go on enjoying this. You too seem interested in knowing what will hit the elves but as I said earlier, it will disrupt my plot if reveled too early.  
  
Erika palad: Happy to see you appreciate the new format. Thank you so much for suggesting it. Glad you like the story.  
  
Tbiris: Wow, I can't believe you like my story that much!!! Thanx a lot!!!  
  
Jedi-jainafel- I admit, it took me some time to understand your review but I think I've got it. Thanks anyway.  
  
Stoffpferd- You are another great reviewers (I'm so blessed). Keep enjoying!!  
  
Yep, another disclaimer: You know the drill. So, don't sue me.  
  
Flames shall be fed to my pet phoenix. Healthy criticism, however, is welcome.  
  
Elven translations are in .  
  
6. In the Garden of Memories  
  
The company went out, oblivious to the worries and fears on King Thranduil's mind. Only Legolas suspected something and even that he forgot in the pleasure of Ellisya's company. Ellesildar and Gimli waited on Galadriel hand and foot. Once, Ellisya whispered to her brother, "Ellesildar, you are making a fool out of yourself, throwing yourself shamelessly at her feet. Why, I believe you would brave the darkness of Mordor for her."  
  
"Ellisya, it may be that you are still young that you are so ignorant for there is great honor in doing service to such a lady such as this. Wait until you have seen one worthy of your attention before saying I am shameless."  
  
"Though I am young, this I swear: I will not make myself a slave of any men nor shall any of them rein in my head. I would rather fight battles for our forest than give up my independence. Alas that I should be a woman!! I would have been a man ten times over than those whom claim their masculinity without any actions to back their claim."  
  
"Ah, you talk of this as if you are certain to push away love as easily as you shoot an arrow," Legolas said, for he had heard their conversation and was not at all pleased. "But this I tell you; Love is not a thing to be taken lightly for it wields a great power by itself."  
  
"You talk as one who has experienced this 'love'," Ellisya said merrily, "But I, for one shall stand my ground. Let no man says he owns me and my body for it is mine and mine alone. But pray tell, Legolas, how would you know of this 'love'?"  
  
"That is of a private nature and not for me to say," Legolas replied hastily. His eyes gazed at the dark head and the smiling face of the she elf in his arms. Not a girl but not yet a woman, she had much to learn, he thought ruefully.  
  
Aragorn lay back on the grass, breathing in its earthy scent. " I remember a day such as this when the sun was shining and the sky blue. It was the day before we reached Rivendell, before Frodo had even became the Ring bearer. Back then I was still known as Strider. Those hobbits irritated me with their endless questions of when they could stop or when they could eat." He laughed softly. "What I would give to have one of them infuriate me now."  
  
"Ah, Aragorn, you need not sound so wistful," Gimli chuckled, "for even as we speak, they are making their way here with Gandalf. No doubt Gandalf will be more than a little happy to get them off his hands." But even Gimli spoke a little huskily. It was clear the hobbits were well loved.  
  
Galadriel smiled her gentle smile. "The halflings are indeed a marvelous race. No one knew of their existence until one of them bore the Great Ring to Mordor and beyond. I myself would like to look again upon the brave hobbit who saved us all."  
  
"I have never seen a hobbit before," Ellisya spoke up. "What do they look like?"  
  
Gimli snorted. " They are the shortest race on Middle Earth, shorter than the dwarves even, with the biggest and hairiest feet you have ever seen. They love to have a drink or two, but behind their exterior lies the noblest hearts ever to walk on this earth."  
  
"Indeed Gimli, you do justice to them with your lavish praise," said Legolas, "and I will not attempt to add anything to your words except that they have more bravery and courage than many men I have seen."  
  
"Just hearing those words makes me long to go back to those days of peril, even with our great task," sighed Aragorn. "For even within the terror was a fellowship not easily forged and not easily broken."  
  
For a moment, the three who had set out on the fellowship together lay there silently, lost in their own memories of those fond days.  
  
"Remember, there was a time when I wouldn't associate with dwarves much less make friends with one," Legolas said. Gimli snorted.  
  
"It was your loss then, my friend. Elves are people who are seemingly devoid of all emotions and trust unlike dwarves who would willingly go to the ends of the earth for those they loved. Praise be to Elberath that you realized the folly of your ways before anything bad happened." Aragorn snickered softly as Legolas glared at the dwarf, seemingly oblivious to the look his friend was giving him for as much as he liked the dwarf, he was loyal to his kind. Ellesildar turned away lest they should see him convulsing with laughter. Even, Ellisya hid her smile with her hand. She placed her hand on Legolas' shoulder.  
  
"Come, it wouldn't be good to linger on the bad memories of the past. Look instead to the future, where the path will take you with those by your side."  
  
Legolas relaxed then. "You should thank your gods for your deliverance, Master Dwarf. If Ellisya hadn't been here, you would have been dead where you are," the last part spoken teasingly.  
  
"You wouldn't have enough time to slay me before I chop off your pretty head," retorted Gimli. "But come, let us make peace for a friendship such as ours should not be broken so easily." And Legolas grasped the hand he held out in good cheer.  
  
"Thanks be to Elberath that this dispute is so easily solved for should it spawn a fight, I would not know whose side to take," Aragorn said.  
  
"Well, your choice had been taken out of your hands then, my friend," laughed Legolas, "for our dispute was in jest."  
  
Galadriel laughed a soft tinkling laugh. "Indeed before me are three friends ready to go to the end beside each other. I bless your covenant together as long as you three remain faithful to each other."  
  
"That we will until the very ends of the earth," Aragorn said. The others agreed heartily. They sat there for a few more moments, Gimli occasionally talking to the Lady, joined by Ellesildar while Aragorn gazed at the sky, no doubt thinking about Arwen. Legolas sat moodily, picking at the blades of grass. Ellisya sang softly a verse of song,  
  
  
  
  
  
And when the sun has crossed the sky  
  
With the moon unveiling its silver glow  
  
Then it will be the stars so high  
  
Will shine upon the trees we know  
  
  
  
Ah! In the moonlight, the trees are fair  
  
As Elves, they bow their heads to greet  
  
The majestic earth and all it bears  
  
As merry part and merry meet  
  
  
  
The sun will wake, the dawn arrives  
  
The moon will drop its silver head  
  
The trees will lift their boughs and strive  
  
And sing of all the songs unsaid  
  
By that time, everybody had forgotten what they had been doing and had stopped in wonder of her lilting voice. As she finished in a whisper, Lady Galadriel smiled upon her.  
  
" You sing the song of the trees well, for the trees you sung of were those of Lorien. Tell me, are you from the Forest?"  
  
"Our mother hailed from the forest of Lorien but our father was a Mirkwood Elf," Ellesildar spoke up, seeing his sister disoriented by that question.  
  
"I see." Lady Galadriel showed no emotion whatsoever. "And where is your mother now?"  
  
"She crossed the sea thirty years ago," Ellisya said softly. "That was the only way they could save her." She wavered a little but Legolas held her firmly up. She fell back, exhausted emotionally and mentally, into Legolas' arms. Legolas held her softly, more than a little delighted to be holding her. Aragorn glanced at them slightly, but held his peace.  
  
" She was only 10345," continued Ellisya, unaware of Legolas at all. "She was too young to go." Slowly, tears round down her face. She wiped them away quickly, ashamed that she had been so weak. Ellesildar patted her sister on her back. Gimli grunted sympathetically. Even Aragorn placed his arm on her shoulder in sympathy.  
  
In the midst of all this, no one noticed Galadriel turning white. "Your mother," she asked a bit faintly, "Why did she go to the Grey Havens so early? Surely it must have been before her time."  
  
"It was," Ellesildar murmured. "But she was shot fatally in the back by an arrow undistinguishable to all who saw it. She didn't have long to live; she asked to be sent across the sea. She gave me her chain," he absent- mindedly fingered at a slender chain around his neck, " which she said was to give me strength to face the future. And to Ellisya."  
  
"She gave me her bow," Ellisya murmured, fingering the tip of the beautiful ash wood bow with ornate designs, "and told me to be strong through the eye of the storm." She could still picture her mother, staring up at her with such tenderness in her eyes. She still remembered her mother stroking her face before they took her up unto the Grey Ship. The memories were clear as day: she howling by the side of the sea, held back only by her brother and father or she would have gone with her mother.  
  
That day her mother was struck was imprinted in her mind. She was there with her; she was always by her mother's side. That day, while she was out with her mother, riding the horses her mother so dearly loved when suddenly, an arrow was shot from beneath the trees. She had watched it all: Mother jerked slightly, the horse reared and slowly, she slid of the horse. The horse had ran away, leaving the girl of 546 to run over to her mother screaming.  
  
There was nothing to be done, they said. She was dying and would be out by the next dawn. Mother had spoken to Father alone before she called them in. She called them 'aes vares'my dear children and had lovingly kissed both of them. She was gone before they even knew it. Before they could even grasped the fact that she was gone.  
  
Ellisya emerged from her memories to feel Legolas rocking her backward and forward gently. Tears were running down their faces, both Ellesildar and hers. Ellesildar wiped his away manfully and scuttled over to his sister. " Eras heral do not cry," he whispered. " Ceras muvaselen wic ver. I am still with you" Ellisya smiled weakly and sniffed, trying to control her sobs.  
  
"Well, whose arrow would shoot such a noble lady I would like to know?" yelled Gimli, more upset than he seemed to be. "It must be the work of those no good Orcs, I tell you!"  
  
Aragorn squatted in front of the two Elves. " She never left you two," he said, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "She is always with you here." He touched his heart. " Here in your hearts." Ellesildar looked at him grateful while Ellisya released herself from Legolas' grip to hug him hard. Legolas placed his hand on her shoulder as well.  
  
"Aragorn is right," he said softly. "As long as you still believe she is with you, she is. As long as you two still have each other, she will be with you. And," giving Ellisya a cheeky smile, "You will always have me."  
  
Ellisya looked at Legolas, confused. "I do not understand."  
  
"We are friends, are we not?" Ellisya nodded. "Friends are supposed to be there for you. And so I will be there for you if you need me." Ellisya smiled and took the hand Legolas offered. They smiled at each other.  
  
Aragorn glanced at Legolas thoughtfully. Then, smiling as well, he too grasped Ellisya's hand. Taking Ellesildar's hand as well and adding it to the grasp, he said, "Yes indeed Legolas speaks the truth. Friends must be there for each other. And I will be there for you as well. This I swear, may no one harm you without dealing with my sword first."  
  
"And my axe as well!" a gruff voice interrupted. A rough hand joined the circle as Gimli grasped their hands. " I too believe that for the sake of our friendship let no one break or be master over you."  
  
So caught up in the moment, nobody noticed Galadriel paling. She gave a small gasp and stiffened up. In a faint voice, she asked, "Where is the arrow that was shot?"  
  
Ellisya pulled a silver tipped arrow from her quiver and held it out to Galadriel. As if in a dream, Galadriel took the arrow and stared at it.  
  
"Who was your mother, my child?"  
  
Wondering if there was something wrong, Ellesildar replied, "Rudhlanien. Rudhlanien SilverLaugh."  
  
Emitting a strangled scream, Galadriel fell backwards. Instantly, Gimli and Ellesildar were by her side.  
  
"My Lady, are you alright?" Gimli asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine," Galadriel said, smiling to show she was alright. But as they turned their backs on her, the smile faded and she whispered," Vestarimanie nerelad cerst suyilmale reltsae? Afera en wekne rehn reath? Have you come from the grave to remind me? After all these years of suffering? " 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Training Begins

Here I go again! Sorry this chapter took so long to post up but little reminder: Exams. Damn them, I hate exams.  
  
I know a lot of you like to see suspense solved instantly but as I have said before, my type of stories are the type where the suspense is drawn out in crucial parts of the story. If they should come in earlier, the whole thing will be spoilt. If this is not you thing, don't bother reading this. However, to those who enjoy this story so far, thank you so much!!! Now, I'm gonna run through my thank yous, won't take too long.  
  
Yuncyn: Always start off with you! You still give interesting reviews amigo. Thanx a lot. ;-)  
  
S.L: I know you still want those chapters to be longer but hey, I writing this the best I can!  
  
Erika palad: Thanks for the great review!  
  
Stary night: Aw.. You are a great reviewer, you know that! I think I've got the best reviewers on the net. (no offence meant to anyone; I'm just high again.)  
  
Shu fen: Thanks for liking my story!  
  
Stoffpferd: Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!!  
  
Genocide: I appreciate your review a lot.  
  
Tbiris: I don't think I put much suspense.do I? Haha.  
  
Jedi-jainafel- Thanks 4 reading this.  
  
Silmarien forever- another great reviewer! (sobs in happiness)  
  
Lanier Shazar (hope I got that right): Aw,. thanks. Hehe. I don't know what you're thinking of but I promise a lot of twists!  
  
TaurusDragon: Gee, you like the Elvish!!! Yay!!!  
  
Wild Melody: I will, believe me.  
  
Crystal: Hehe, thanks to you too.  
  
Wow, so many reviewers!!! I'm hoping to hit 50, help me out, OK?  
  
Review are greatly appreciated. Flames will be used to light the fire in cold weather.  
  
Hope you like this one! (I do).Lots of people might say they are out of character here, but here they are mine!!!! Bwahahahaha.. Well, sorta.  
  
I'm thinking of changing this to Ramance/ActionAdventure. What do you guys think?  
  
7. The Training Begins  
  
When Lady Galadriel prepared to go back to her Woods, she graciously bade farewell to all of them. Gimli and Ellesildar were especially sad to see her leave. Gimli was on the verge of sobbing, so great was his sadness that even Ellesildar was forced to forget his sadness for a while as he comforted the dwarf. Before she went, however, she drew Ellesildar and Ellisya aside.  
  
You two are from my forest. Will you not return there with me?" she asked. Ellesildar hesitated before replying.  
  
"Milady, great is my wish to follow you but duty binds me here. My sister and father both need me and I them. My greatest apologies but I can not follow you."  
  
Galadriel stretched out her hands towards Ellisya. "How about you, little Ellisya? Will you come with me?"  
  
Ellisya said, " My brother has taken my words out of my mouth. I fear I cannot go with you. There is so much to do here, so much to accomplish."  
  
At that moment, a strange look took over Galadriel's face; it was as if she would weep for a great shadow swept across the fair brow. Then, it disappeared.  
  
"Truly the children of MorningLight are true to their roots and will not be transplanted without each other. Very well then, I cannot force you to follow me but hear this: One day, you will return to the woods. When and how I do not know but this is clear: Your destinies are indeed great for noble blood run through your veins."  
  
Ellisya and Ellesildar gazed upon the visage called Galadriel and were amazed. Her face was tender and sorrowful yet filled with a great knowing. They bowed, acknowledging Galadriel.  
  
"Farewell, the children of the Lorien, but this shall not be our last meeting for we shall meet again." With that, she got into her carriage and was off. Ellesildar and Ellisya held each other's hands tightly, reassured with each other's presence.  
  
When they went back, they saw Gimli on his knees with Aragorn and Legolas but his side. Muffle snorts were coming from Gimli so they hastened to see what was wrong.  
  
"Alas! My luck is ill indeed; offering me the richest reward yet taking it away," wept Gimli. " Would it I never saw her face I would be happier for then there is no forbidden fruit to be tasted. But as I had said, my luck is ill."  
  
"Arise, Gimli son of Gloin," Ellesildar said smiling, "for she had said that Ellisya and I shall see her again. And when that time comes, you shall be with us for I will not leave you behind."  
  
Gimli grasped the hand he held out in goodwill. "Ay, Ellesildar MorningLight, you are a true friend."  
  
Ellisya sighed. Somehow, the words of the Lady had made her uneasy for as Galadriel had spoken her words, she had gazed at Ellisya as if searching her very soul. The throb of her wound brought her back to the present as she reached for her side. Legolas noticed this and said, "I believe that we are all tired. Let us go back and rest for I believe Ellisya needs her rest."  
  
Ellesildar sprang to his sister's side and together with Legolas, they propped her back to her room. Aragorn followed behind, still deep in thought while Gimli, being reassured of another meeting with Lady Galadriel was whistling happily.  
  
In her room, Ellisya lay back upon the bed in relief. Ellesildar whispered, "Will you be alright for the Day of Reckoning?"  
  
" I'd better be, I have been waiting for that all of my life." Ellisya sighed. "My horseback riding is OK, my archery is good but my sword fighting." she smiled wryly, "is more than below average."  
  
"Aragorn spoke up, "If you'd like it, I would not mind teaching you the skill of the sword. I wouldn't mind."  
  
"Would you?" Ellisya looked at Aragorn with a profound gratefulness. As she smiled, her face lighted up while her green eyes sparkled. Legolas couldn't help secretly wishing that she was smiling at him. Stop it, he berated himself. She is melamin a friend. That's all.  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Aragorn grinned. "On one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That you rest enough to heal up that wound first."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After several days in bed, Ellisya was well enough to begin practicing for the Day of Reckoning. Ellesildar easily surpassed her in sword fighting but when it came to riding and archery, she was far better than him.  
  
Lorendallion once watched her as she tore into the field, hair loose, cheeks pink, laughing on a wild horse and had to turn away, murmuring, "Just like Rudhlanien."  
  
Another pair of eyes watched her as well. Blue eyes pensive, Legolas watched as she went flying past him, screaming in delight. He had to admit, within these last few days, his admiration for her had deepened into something more. He couldn't understand it. It wasn't her beauty; Ellisya was pretty but there were many others who far surpass her in that. No, it was her determination, her strength of character, her sweet disposition.  
  
Further still behind Legolas, Aragorn watched his friend stare at the girl who had captured his attention entirely. So fixed was he on Ellisya, he failed to detect the particularly heavy treads Aragorn had intentionally made. Aragorn smiled indulgently. It wasn't very long ago that he had experienced the exact same thing with Arwen. All their trials and suffering was worth it in the end. He straightened. Very well, if Legolas was really into this girl, he, Aragorn would make sure he gets her. But first, he had better call him back to earth.  
  
Striding towards Legolas, he tapped him on his shoulder. Startled, Legolas spun, his golden hair swishing around his face. Seeing Aragorn, he asked, "Why have you come for me? Is it that you need me? "  
  
Chuckling, Aragorn said, " Indeed, this is a rare occasion that I have managed to sneak up on you without even trying." Legolas kept his face under control or it would have surely flamed a brilliant red. Aragorn read the emotions in his eyes however, but didn't let on.  
  
"I will be training Ellisya today in sword fighting. Ellesildar and Gimli have both gone somewhere into the woods to smoke a pipe or two. Would you care to join us?"  
  
Legolas struggled to keep his emotions in check but a little bit of red escaped. He looked suspiciously at Aragorn, guessing rightly that the Ranger had suspected his hidden feelings. But Aragorn looked back, face as innocent as a newborn babe and Legolas dismissed his suspicions.  
  
"I would dearly love to watch you two if I will not be intruding," he said.  
  
"Good then," Aragorn said briskly. "We start when the sun is high. Excuse me." With that, he ran down the hall, intent on making his getaway before he burst out laughing at his old friend's face.  
  
Legolas sighed and turned back to the field. He stiffened for now, Ellisya had dismounted and was making her way to a girl and a man standing not far from where she was. He strained his ears to listen to their conversation.  
  
"Caroleas!!" Ellisya exclaimed, hugging her dearly beloved friend. Caroleas stood back, gray eyes dancing with laughter.  
  
"Ellisya, melamin, it is good to see you again. How does every thing go with you? Are you going for the Day of Reckoning?"  
  
"Of course," Ellisya declared, tossing her head. Legolas smiled. It was these little gestures that had made him care with her. Then he growled softly as she threw her arms around the boy.  
  
"Revandoran, it is good to see you again," she said. The boy laughed and pecked her on the cheek. Legolas gritted his teeth.  
  
"Ellisya, Istath norenwell met, I haven't seen you for a long time." Ellisya laughed.  
  
"Revan, Revan, ' she scolded him good-naturedly. "You know it's your fault for not visiting us yourself. I take it you're here for the Day of Reckoning?"  
  
" Yes he is and so am I," Caroleas said, smiling with pride. Ellisya grasped her hand in excitement.  
  
"At least I won't be the only girl there. Few others bother to try." Ellisya sniffed. "Their loss."  
  
" Ellisya, guess what? You remember Helkaaran?" Ellisya snorted.  
  
"That fat-headed prig?"  
  
"Yep. He's entering the tournament too." Ellisya sighed.  
  
"Wanna bet he won't make it past the first round?"  
  
"Wanna bet he will hit on you again?" Ellisya rolled her eyes. "Oh, puh-lease. Like he has a chance. I said, I say and I will continue to say, there is no man who will take me under him. Unless," she brightened, "he can beat my archery."  
  
"And how about me?" Revandoran asked mock-seriously.  
  
" I would take you anytime," Ellisya told him jokingly. Unable to take anymore, Legolas jumped of the hidden ledge he was on and strode toward them. As he crossed the field to where they stood, Ellisya turned as if she sensed him coming and smiled sweetly at him. His heart ached. Why oh why of all the girls in Mirkwood must he fall for this one?  
  
"Well met, Ellisya." His voice sounded no different when he greeted her. "And to you too, milady." He nodded his head curtly at Revandoran who, fortunately, didn't notice his glare.  
  
"Well met, Legolas." Ellisya turned to her friends. "This is a pleasant surprise indeed. May I make it known to you Revandoran and Caroleas Blueriver of Lorien. This, my friend, is the Prince of Mirkwood himself, Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
" It is indeed a great honor to be meeting you," Caroleas said in her soft voice. Legolas looked at her. She was pretty, no doubt about it, with her gray eyes and fair head but was nothing, so he thought, compared to Ellisya. Then, he studied Revandoran and to his consternation, he found himself struck a hint of jealousy. Revandoran was physically perfect; from his fair hair to his piercing green eyes all the way to his well muscled build. And it was obvious the two of them were close, Ellisya and him, judging from the way he was holding her casually.  
  
" Ellisya, Aragorn bade me remind you that he will start your lessons when the sun is in the center of the sky." Ellisya glanced up at the sun, which was still a little in the east.  
  
"Alright then, I'll be there." She noticed Legolas' face, usually calm and serene, was looking rather strained. She placed her hand on his arm, unaware of the effect she was having on him. His skin was smooth under her sensitive fingers and warm to the touch.  
  
Legolas heart beat harder as her fingers made contact with him. He was confused and shocked all at the same time. How was it that this girl and this girl alone could set his pulse racing? His blood seemed to be charged as he desperately tried to slow his beating heart. Why can't he check his emotions? Oh Elberath, he thought, help me understand what I am feeling.  
  
Carefully, he touched her hand on his arm. Ellisya looked up into his cerulean eyes, questioning and at the same time with a sort of wonder. They stood there unmoving, caught in time. Then, Revandoran stepped up and gently detached Ellisya away. Legolas' hand fell to his side. He felt cold and unhappy without the warmth of her skin. He longed to touch her again, the need so much that he was forced to turn his back.  
  
"I should go now, there are matters that I need to attend to. Namaarie, melamin farewell friend. We'll meet later. With that, he hurried to the castle, hoping she hadn't gotten a glimpse of his face ravaged with emotions he had never experience before.  
  
Ellisya watched him go, a curious reluctance building inside her. She had a sudden urge to chase after him. She shook her head, sure that her new found feelings were a side effect of her wound.  
  
"He is a handsome man, the Prince of Mirkwood, is he not?" Caroleas said. Ellisya nodded. It couldn't be denied that Legolas' fair beauty did him justice.  
  
"You speak the truth, Caroleas." She glanced sideways. "You wouldn't be interested in him now, would you?"  
  
"No," Caroleas said, going red. "I.There is another."  
  
"What?" Ellisya spun on her friend. 'Really? Who?"  
  
"Who else?" asked Revandoran, laughing at his blushing sister. "Helkaaran, of course. He has been coming over for many a time now, hasn't he, dear sister?" He received a jab in the midsection, causing him to groan and double over.  
  
"Helkaaran is a fine Elf. I don't see what's so wrong with him," said Ellisya.  
  
"What's wrong is that he is courting my sister." Revandoran began but Caroleas hushed him.  
  
"We have promised each other that we would wait," Caroleas said serenely. "That is all. But how about you? Surely some elf has seen your beauty and comes calling."  
  
"No," Ellisya said. "Many try but I won't take them. My heart belongs to me and me only." But a picture of Legolas crept into her mind. She shook her head again. What is wrong with me, she wondered. Having hallucinations for no reason at all.  
  
"Enough of this talk for I grow restless. I wish for some practice is sparring." Revandoran drew his sword and pointed it at Ellisya. "I challenge you, Ellisya MorningLight. Do you accept?"  
  
"Readily, my lord." Ellisya unsheathed her own longsword. "Let me first warn you: I have learnt much from my brother and will not be so easily defeated this time as I was before."  
  
"Prove your words with your skill and we shall see." Caroleas retreated into the safety of the trees while the two squared off. They rushed at each other at the same time. As their swords clash, they were already retreating, each planning their next move. Ellisya twisted her sword and slashed at Revandoran, who missed it by a hair's breadth. He in turn stabbed at Ellisya, who rolled away neatly. They sprang apart again only to prepare themselves for the next attack.  
  
Revandoran tried to drive into Ellisya's side but was blocked when Ellisya thundered down on him with a lethal slice. He evaded the attack by an inch and struck for her feet but she jumped and stabbed at him.  
  
They separated again, both breathing heavily, especially Ellisya. "You have learnt much," Revandoran said, in between gasps of air. "Not bad."  
  
"Thank you." With that, she flung herself at him again, sword straight out, trying to outflank him. But he expertly swerved and slashed at her, narrowly missing her arm. He was more experienced than her in sword fighting and was a natural with the sword. The only thing keeping her up was sheer luck and determination.  
  
She rolled, was up and attempted to break past his defenses. He was faster, though and parried her thrusts easily. Then, he struck with his sword, clashing with hers. The two swords stayed suspended likewise for a few moments, each trying to outpower the other. Ellisya could feel her defenses crumbling like earth along with her strength.  
  
Aragorn and Legolas stood watching the entire fight from the side. From her viewing area, Caroleas hadn't seen them. They had decided to spar with each other for a while before Aragorn started teaching Ellisya. Upon their arrival, they saw Ellisya and Revandoran leap at each other and had stood where they were now, observing the swift movements of the two fighters.  
  
Aragorn watched as Ellisya threw Revandoran off and hopped back to her feet. She was tiring, judging by her stance, but still had the will to fight. Aragorn admired her stamina and determination. She would be a good swordswoman with a few adjustments to her technique. She wouldn't have to be taught grace and speed; of both, she was a master.  
  
Legolas watched, mesmerized as Revandoran thrust his sword again only to be blocked and driven back. In his eyes, Ellisya moved with such grace it was almost as if she was executing some sort of dance with Revandoran as her partner and the clashes of swords as music. She moved as one with the sword, which gave her a slight advantage. But she was winded, by the look of her heaving chest.  
  
Revandoran looked at his sparring partner with respect. At first, he had held back, waiting to attack when he thought she was winded. But now it seems that he was wrong For now, though his attacks had been ruthless, she was holding up, even attacking him more ferociously than he had expected. He blocked each of her attacks and slashed out at her side.  
  
Ellisya nimbly dodged the stab but then, as she twisted away, the wound in her side began to flare. She stumbled only slightly but that was all Revandoran needed. He whacked her in the side with the flat side of his sword. She staggered, her wound burning into her side with pain. She fell to the ground, holding her side and hissing through her teeth and Revandoran stood above her in triumph, his sword pointing at her neck in the sign of victory. His eyes widened in concern as she groaned and rolled over, instead of attempting to rise.  
  
Legolas was out on the field even before the others could react. He knelt beside Ellisya and gently pushed her hand away from her side. Softly, he felt the skin around the wound, careful not to directly touch it. Ellisya moaned a little and he winced as if it were he that felt the pain. He sighed in relief when he found out that it was just overstrain that had caused the wound to hurt. He pushed the raven hair that had cascaded unto Ellisya's forehead back slowly. Then, Revandoran ducked over Ellisya's other side, looking at her anxiously and Legolas cursed under his breath. Why oh why must he appear now?  
  
"She will be OK," he told him rather irritatedly. But Revandoran just nodded, not catching on to the edge in Legolas' voice, so relieved was he that Ellisya was not in danger. He felt terribly guilty. Here he was, sparring with a partner who was injured. He felt like a lowlife. He stood up only to greet Aragorn and Caroleas who had ran towards them as well. Aragorn knelt beside Legolas.  
  
"Legolas." His response was to look at his friend in slight irritation.  
  
"She'll be alright." He straightened from his hunched over position and looked over at Aragorn. Aragorn could read his the look in his dear friend's eyes as it spoke as clearly as if he had been talking. He stood up and wisely brought Caroleas and Revandoran further from Legolas and Ellisya to explain how Ellisya got her wound, glazing over parts that involved Legolas and Ellesildar fighting and the fact that Legolas was the one that shot her. He feared that should he disclose that fact, Legolas would be besieged by two very angry elves. Not that he wouldn't fight back, of course. From the look he had read in Legolas' eyes plus the intimacy between Revandoran and Ellisya, he was sure Legolas would dearly love to throw a punch at Revandoran.  
  
Ellisya looked up at Legolas with her beautiful green-brown eyes, the colour of the autumn leaves just before they fell. He felt himself being drawn in by her innocent charm. Using his right arm, he slowly and carefully pulled her up into a sitting position and laid her head against his chest. She breathed in deeply and spoke.  
  
"Legolas."  
  
"Hush, Ellisya, you are tired and in pain. Ellenterath maste terent ciq passé ae quelesereRest now, MorningLight. I shall watch over you."  
  
"Erentath emaris, melamin Thank You my friend." The smile on her face was a sweet as heaven's light and he could almost feel the warmth of it. Aragorn came back as slowly as possible with the two Elves, having explained everything to them and presuming that Ellisya and Legolas had had enough time on their own.  
  
Revandoran sat beside Ellisya. "How could you not tell me you were injured? How could you agree to duel with me?? It could have become worse!"  
  
Ellisya pushed herself off Legolas' chest for a while, much to his disappointment, and stared at Revandoran in the eye. "I didn't tell you because you would fight me if you knew."  
  
"Damn right I wouldn't!! You could have." Revandoran's voice trailed off as he realized he was doing exactly what Ellisya said. "I see." and he smiled sheepishly at Ellisya, who smiled back, causing Legolas to feel slighted.  
  
"You would then have insisted that I go back to the castle and rest and do nothing for the rest of the day. Then Aragorn won't be able to train me and I might not be selected on the Day of Reckoning."  
  
"Ah, but Ellisya," Aragorn said with a smile, "I will ask you to go and rest. You should not practice today, not when you are injured." Ellisya started to protest, but Aragorn held up his hand. "But I will sit with you and tell you of your weak points and faults for I have noticed you fighting with this elf," he inclined his head towards Revandoran, " and can tell you haw to correct them."  
  
"If that is so," Ellisya said, "Come, let us go now." She started to rise but then stumbled again. Aragorn moved swiftly and caught her waist before she could fall.  
  
" I do not think it would be a good idea to walk there, Ellisya," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "lest you might fall again."  
  
Ellisya smiled back. "Well then, I will do grandly if someone supports me there."  
  
"That was not quite what I had in mind." Aragorn grabbed Ellisya by the waist, and before she could react, he swept her off her feet literally. She squealed and struggled.  
  
"What in Elberath."  
  
"You see," Aragorn continued oblivious to her kicks and screams, "This way, it will be a lot faster." He turned to Caroleas and Revandoran, both at a loss, torn between laughter and indignation on behalf of Ellisya.  
  
"By the way, you might want to get out of here before anyone sees you. It's rare elves get to sneak into here," he placed an emphasis on the word 'sneak', causing the two to squirm uncomfortably.  
  
"I believe you re right, my Lord," Revandoran said, after a while. " Caroleas, let us go before we're discovered. My thanks to you, Sir. Bye, Ellisya. " With that, they ran to the edge of the clearing and disappeared from sight. Aragorn watched them go before turning to Legolas, standing there silently, observing everything without a single emotion apparent. But Aragorn knew his friend too well. He knew that behind that mask of apparent blankness was a mind exploding with emotions that could be read in his eyes.  
  
"Legolas?."  
  
"Let's go." He turned abruptly but Aragorn saw the look in his eye. He was startled for never before had he seen Legolas with so much pain. Could he be jealous? He wondered. But Legolas wasn't built that way.  
  
Legolas, who was wrapped up in his wrath, was startled when Aragorn said, looking at him meaningfully, "I have to go and find King Thranduil for a while. Legolas, would you help me carry Ellisya to her room?"  
  
"Will you two stop it with the carrying me?" Ellisya sighed in irritation. "I have a pair of legs, you know." But Legolas was but Aragorn's side in an instant, bracing his arms even as Aragorn transferred Ellisya into his arms. He delighted in her warm weight and was once more shocked at himself.  
  
Legolas, he told himself, you are acting strangely today. What is wrong with you? Are you ill? You must be. But deep down, he knew, though he struggled not to know it, that it was for none of the reasons he gave himself.  
  
Ellisya gritted her teeth. This was getting frustrating!! Here she was, Ms. Independent Elf, being carried around like a piece of luggage!! Bu she had to admit, being carried by Legolas wasn't so bad. Not that Aragorn was rough, but somehow Legolas was more.more.gentle. More considerate. His steady rocking was making her awfully sleepy.  
  
Legolas looked down in concern as Ellisya's body became heavier and her head slumped. Then, he smiled. Ellisya had fallen asleep, her head on his shoulder. As they reached the room, Legolas carefully lowered her on the bed in order not to wake her. He tucked in the blanket around her and stroked her forehead. Aragorn came in at that moment but stopped as Legolas placed a finger on his lips, smiling. They both quietly tiptoed out, closing the door behind them, leaving Ellisya caught in her dreams.  
  
The Day of Reckoning- A special day that occurs once every hundred years to choose new Master Archers. They will sit for several tests including Horseback riding, sword fighting and of course, archery. Only several out of the entire populace will be selected. 


	8. Chapter Eight: Confrontations

Not much time to post this up, no time to thank reviewers. BUT to all those who reviewed before, expect a personal thankyou from me in your mailbox (if you have an email). Thanks to all of you!!  
  
Finally, the BIG 5-0!!! (Sobs. Fireworks) THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!! Can we aim for 100 now?  
  
As you can see, I changed the genre. It is now officially Romance/ActionAdventure.  
  
OH yes!! Almost forgot!! In the last chapter,there is a part where I had mistakenly forgotten to change a name. Where Caroleas said she like Helkaaran, it is actually Jarandor!!! Sorry for the slipup!(hehehe.)Remember this, she is NOT in love with that ass!!  
  
OK, I know lots of you are wondering: WHERE THE HELL ARE THE HOBBITS??? I swear, they're coming (ducks from lotsa items, tomatoes included). And yes, the big surprise is also coming, wait and see..  
  
Argh!!! Exams in two weeks!!! How am I gonna cope? Sorry if I don't update regularly but hey, I'm just a kid, not a juggler (though these days I seem to be juggling homework, exams, theory studies and updating). Hope you understand  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal. So, don't ask.  
  
Reviews are really enjoyed. Flames will be used for burning up my test papers when I fail.  
  
Hope you enjoy this. Now, on with it.  
  
8.Confrontations  
  
Training progressed beautifully as Ellesildar and Ellisya worked to reach their goal. The lessons by Aragorn were paying off as Ellisya's swordfighting skills rose to levels undreamt of before. However, it still fell short of Ellesildar's skills who happened to be very good at it. One would say he was born with the sword, just as Ellisya was skilled with the bow. One day, after challenging her brother and losing again countless times, she flopped to the ground, exhausted while Ellesildar, not even winded, smugly sheathed his sword.  
  
"I don't get it," Ellisya despaired. "I practice like mad, unlike you, I might add."  
  
"I resent that," Ellesildar protested, sitting next to her on the soft turf, "I practice too, you know."  
  
" Well, you don't practice as much as me," Ellisya amended, " and still you beat me as one might swat a fly! There is no justice in this world!"  
  
"It's inborn," Ellesildar shrugged, "Like, I can't beat your archery, try as I may. So," he said, lifting an eyebrow, "Is there still no justice in this world?"  
  
Her sword came flashing out of nowhere, targeting at his hand. A sword blocked it, as Ellisya screamed in frustration.  
  
"Let me remind you," Ellesildar said, keeping his sword steady, "I don't mess around like that. I suggest you be less childish." Ellisya dropped her sword and pounced on him, tickling him mercilessly. Ellesildar roared with laughter and squeamishness as he tickled her back. She giggled uncontrollably and tickled harder. A loud 'harumph!' caused them both to sit up guiltily as Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas looked at them, shaking their heads.  
  
"Looking at them, you'd think that Elves are eternal children instead of eternal youths," grunted Gimli.  
  
"Not all Elves are like that, Gimli," Legolas said with barely-concealed laughter. "There are some who actually know the meaning of maturity."  
  
"Maturity?" Ellisya burst out, unable to control herself, "I'll show you maturity!" With that, she jumped on Legolas, tickling him as well. Legolas, who had always been ticklish, dissolved in helpless laughter, doubling over.  
  
"Stop!! Stop! You monkey of an Elf!" he cried out. When she showed no signs of stopping, he reached over and tickled her as well. Ellesildar sprang to his sister's aid and soon, an all-out tickling match was on in full force. Aragorn and Gimli looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"I repeat my earlier statement: All Elves are like children. Maybe it is a side effect of their eternal youth," Gimli said.  
  
"I agree," Aragorn said, shaking his head mock-seriously. He looked at Legolas again. He had never seen his friend looked so relaxed and mischievous before. Yes, there were times when he would spark up with humor for a few moments but then, his father's teachings were deep and he usually regained his stoic demeanor. Only those in the fellowship knew his other side and even that it was rare that the Elf relax.  
  
Nowadays, however, Legolas seemed to loosen up and to actually enjoy living. Before, he had always talked about going across the Sea to the Grey Havens but now. Aragorn grinned. Just look at him now!  
  
Finally, the three Elves gave up; tired of the laughter and tickles they have given and received. Legolas looked up from his laughter to find Ellisya lying in his lap and Ellesildar lying on the grass nearby, still having enough breath to argue heatedly with Gimli about 'being matured'. Ellisya breathed raggedly, her voice sore with all the laughing she had been doing. She looked up at him, laughter bright in her eyes.  
  
" I think all the breath in my body has gone out," she gasped, taking Aragorn's hand as he helped her up to her feet. Legolas quickly leaped to his feet and pulled Ellesildar up.  
  
"Well, this is nice," Ellesildar remarked, looking pointedly at the three, "To think we came here for privacy!!" He turned to Ellisya, hastily smoothing her skirt. "Isn't it nice of them to barge in on our moment?"  
  
" Privacy?" Gimli roared with laughter. "In the castle of Mirkwood?" He leaned on a nearby tree for support. " Boy, you have a lot to learn."  
  
"Someone told us they saw two shadowy figures fighting here just now. Not wishing to go closer, they came and told us," Aragorn said in amusement. "But as I can see," he went on, "You don't look very. 'dangerous' to quote from one of the guards."  
  
"They said one of you swore that by nightfall, the other would die," Gimli butted in. Ellisya grinned sheepishly while Ellesildar whistled innocently. "So.. Who was it?"  
  
"Guess," Ellisya said mischievously.  
  
"I don't need to guess, woman, it is obvious that Ellesildar was the one swearing.'" Gimli looked very pleased with his deduction. Ellisya and Ellesildar exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, not exactly.."  
  
"WHAT??" boomed Gimli, shocked at the fact that Ellisya swore plus the fact that he didn't guess correctly.  
  
"I didn't say that!!" Ellisya defended herself. "Well,.not really. Besides, he provoked me first! He said that even a new-born babe could fight better than I did!"  
  
"Hey!!!!" Ellesildar protested. Just then, Aragorn intervened.  
  
"Look at you two, behaving like little children. Come, we had better get back to the castle. No doubt lunch will be ready."  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, I wish to go to the library," Ellisya said, looking at Ellesildar, who nodded assent.  
  
Legolas, all this while hanging back ever since Ellisya fell on him, stepped forward. "I believe I will go with you. My knowledge of the library will help you, I'm sure."  
  
Aragorn observed his friend again as he had been doing oh so many times. He noted that Legolas seemed a little flustered and was quick in reply. He also knew that Legolas hadn't eaten yet and was rather hungry, as he said so earlier. Gimli, completely oblivious to anything going on, said cheerfully, "Well then, Legolas, if you're sure."  
  
"I am." Legolas looked at Ellisya, Who, coincidentally, at that same moment looked at him. She smiled at him sweetly and he felt his heart throb. So absorbed was he in looking at Ellisya, he failed to see Aragorn staring at him openly. Ellesildar noticed it, however, and felt uneasy. He tugged at Ellisya's arm.  
  
"Come now, my sister, let us go," he whispered into her ear. Ellisya allowed herself to be tugged away, a bit intimidated by the look Legolas was giving her. Then, she gathered her wits together and pulled her arm away from Ellesildar. Ellesildar looked surprised, as did the other three.  
  
"Ellesildar, I believe I had made it clear I wanted to go to the library and I shall," she said quietly. Ellesildar started to protest but Ellisya looked at him with her clear green eyes. The feelings in her brother's eyes were concern for her safety, brotherly love and mistrust, the latter being foreign to her as she didn't understand what was there not to trust. She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Quenasi rescah helad fe kavas vastaen seras,Do not fear for my safety for I will be careful" she said softly so that only he could hear. He relaxed a bit and nodded slightly.  
  
"WesasGo." He turned to the others. "Let us go now for the food on the table will be cold if we should be late and I fear Gimli will not like that."  
  
"You've got that right, young elf!" Gimli said devoutly. "I mean to fill myself up nicely." He noticed the others looking at him with ill-concealed humor. "What? Is it wrong to eat my fill? Why are you staring at me? Have I grown another head?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Gimli," Aragorn said peaceably. "Come. As Ellesildar said, let us go." He turned to Ellisya. 'Are you sure you won't be gracing us with your presence?"  
  
"I am afraid not, my Lord," Ellisya said, smiling. "Now, if you will excuse me." she walked in the direction of the library. Running footsteps behind her caused her to turn around and see Legolas catching up with her. She waited until he reached her before asking, "Aren't you hungry, Legolas? I am sure you would rather go and join the others."  
  
"I will follow you to the library," Legolas said quietly. Ellisya waited for a moment. When he would give no other explanation, she turned. "Very well. Let us go now." She wouldn't let him see her blush with pleasure at his company.  
  
Legolas looked at the dark head that walked in front of him in admiration. Her lithe frame and simple grace gave one the impression that she was floating on air. Then his attention shifted to the look Aragorn had given him as he ran after Ellisya. The knowing in his eyes made him uneasy. Maybe, just maybe, he suspected something.Legolas shook his head slightly as if to clear the cobwebs in it. How can Aragorn suspect something that doesn't even exist?  
  
"Legolas?" Legolas, jolted out of his reverie, turned to see Ellisya standing before the great doors of the library a little bit back. She smiled slightly. "The library is over here." So absorbed was he in his thoughts, Legolas had walked right past Ellisya and the library without noticing anything out of the ordinary.. He hastily turned around and went back to the library, where Ellisya had gone into.  
  
The library of Mirkwood Castle was like no other library in Middle Earth. Filled with every known kind of book that could be found, it was, literally, a haven of knowledge for scholars hungry for information. That day, however, there was no one in the library save them.  
  
Ellisya went to a shelf and frowned. She swiped a finger on a cover of a book and wrinkled her nose. "Holy Valar! There is so much dust!" Legolas, although lost in somber thoughts couldn't help smiling at Ellisya's disgusted expression. Even then she looked cute. Methodically, Ellisya began skimming past titles. " The History of Elves, Gondor: Reign of Men, Moria and Mithril, The Great War of the Ring." she paused on the last title for a while before moving on. Legolas watched her browsing past books.  
  
"Is there a certain title you are looking for? I know this library like the back of my hand. Perhaps I can help in your search."  
  
"It's alright," Ellisya said, eyes wandering over to the far side of the shelf. "I think I can.ahah!" she cried triumphantly as her eyes fell upon a tome about a thousand pages long. Going over to it, she tugged it out of its place and carried it to a nearby tale. Unlike other books, this book was relatively new, judging from its appearance. Legolas looked at it and started.  
  
"That is."  
  
"The Red Book of Westmarch," Ellisya murmured. Reverently, she touched the book cover and opened the book. " Written by the Ringbearer himself." At this point, she turned to Legolas, "You were in the war too, weren't you?"  
  
"Indeed it was," he said. 'Many a good man died on the battlefield." For a moment, he remembered Haldir, remembered Boromir, remembered all those who had given their lives for their cause and wished that Valar might have mercy on their noble souls.  
  
Ellisya looked at Legolas with respect. " I always wished I was a part of that war," she whispered, eyes shining. "It must have been grand."  
  
"It wasn't," Legolas told her. "Books do not tell all of the truth. There were many times when the future looked bleak and I thought that we wouldn't last till dawn."  
  
"It seems you know more than what the book tells," Ellisya said earnestly. "Will you tell me about the War at Helms Deep?" Legolas looked at Ellisya in amazement, then smiled.  
  
" It would be my pleasure." Together, they went to one side of the library where there were chairs and they settled down. Then, Legolas related the story, while Ellisya sat rapt in attention. And so the hours passed by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Aragorn came down the passage, frowning. Four hours had passed since Ellisya and Legolas went to the library and still not a shadow could be seen of them. He turned down the corridor and pushed the library door open as quietly as possible. Still, there was no sign of living at all. As he made his way deeper into the library, he heard voices. Hiding behind a shelf, Aragorn overheard Legolas and Ellisya's conversation.  
  
" So then what happened?" Ellisya asked. Somehow, from her position on the chair, she had shifted until she was sitting on the floor at Legolas' feet, looking up at him. The late sun beamed upon her through a window, causing a little halo to form.  
  
"Aragorn and Gimli were standing beside the castle, about to attack the orcs on the drawbridge. They thought I wasn't near, for I distinctly heard Gimli telling Aragorn to throw him and 'not to tell the elf '," said Legolas, smiling at the memory. Aragorn covered his mouth, desperately trying to stop the unmanly giggles coming upon him. So Legolas had seen that scene!! Of course, they had forgotten to look at the top of the castle, where he was apparently, scouting for enemies.  
  
Legolas' sharp ears caught the sound of Aragorn's chokes. He stood up, drawing his long sword. "Come out!" he commanded harshly.  
  
Aragorn cursed himself for his unwanted laughter and stepped forward. He saw Ellisya had stood up as well and had also drawn her long sword. Inwardly, as experienced as he was, Aragorn was thankful he didn't have to fight this duo. Woe be to those who intruded as he had done.  
  
Legolas immediately relaxed as Aragorn stepped out from behind the bookshelf. "By Elberath, Aragorn! You startled us!!" "Legolas, I." Aragorn stammered, unwilling to say what he had to say to Legolas in front of Ellisya. Ellisya, ever observant, said tactfully, "I believe I shall excuse myself now, for I have other work to attend to. NamaarieFarewell, Legolas, Aragorn."  
  
"Namaarie, Ellisya," said Aragorn, looking relieved.  
  
"Namaarie, Ellisya," Legolas echoed, disappointed that she had to leave. The past hours they spent together had been ethereal as they relived the history of the war. Ellisya nodded and went out.  
  
"What is it you have to tell me?" Legolas asked, sinking back into his chair. Aragorn sat in the chair beside his. He looked very serious.  
  
"Legolas, I think something is very wrong." Legolas sat up straight.  
  
"Wrong?"  
  
"Yes, if not now, then in the future. At dinner." Hearing the word 'dinner', Legolas' stomach rumbled and he flushed in embarrassment. Aragorn smiled wryly.  
  
"Hungry, aren't you?" Legolas nodded. " Here." He tossed a packet over to Legolas, who opened it in curiosity. His eyes widened in pleasure.  
  
"Lembas!!"  
  
"I always carry a little packet of them around with me, in case," Aragorn said. As Legolas munched away, he continued, "Your father, King Thranduil is very worried. He hides it well but it shows in every part of his body. His eyes are troubled. Do you know of this?"  
  
"No." Legolas stopped eating for a while. " But I believe he was looking grave during his meeting with Galadriel. Perhaps the news she brought was ill."  
  
"Ill it was, for now Lorendallion and he are in the throne room and they have barred the doors." Legolas started.  
  
"This is not good. Rarely does my father stay in the throne room unless the matter is dire. I should go to him." He began to rise.  
  
"Stay, Legolas for you will not get within a foot of the throne. Countless guards have been posted and they will not move."  
  
"Well then let them stand up to the word of the Prince," Legolas cried angrily, for he was angry at the fact that this was kept from him. Aragorn sighed. It wouldn't be easy to calm his temperamental friend.  
  
"Legolas, I believe we should wait." Legolas looked surprised. "Be prepared but do not do anything foolish now."  
  
Legolas sat rigid in his chair before sighing. Aragorn's words had always been his counsel. "Very well, we wait until they see it fit to confide in us." Legolas rose, ready to leave the dusty library.  
  
"Wait, my friend," Aragorn's voice stopped him. "There is another matter of which I seek answers to." Legolas sat again, wondering what matter could this be.  
  
"Speak now, Aragorn, for time waits for no man."  
  
"The matter I wish to touch is very delicate," Aragorn said slowly. Legolas waited for him to continue. Then, suddenly, it hit him. Holy Valar, he thought faintly, don't let it be.  
  
"I noticed you seem to take interest in Ellisya," Aragorn said, keeping his tone neutral. " You also seem to." Aragorn thought for a while, ".have a fondness for her."  
  
"By Elberath, Aragorn!" Legolas exploded. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" He glared at Aragorn with fire in his eyes, causing Aragorn leaned back a little. Never had he seen Legolas this angry before. Why, his very body radiated with anger. Surely there must be something going on.  
  
"I am accusing you of no such thing," he said evenly. " I am merely curious whether or not what they say is true."  
  
Legolas stared at him, incensed. Then, he sank back into his chair, exhausted. "Yesra tesiari gea feishWhat a fool I am," he muttered, supporting his head in his hands. He remained like that for some time. Just as Aragorn was starting to worry for his friend, Legolas raised his head. Despair was evident in their depths.  
  
"Aragorn, leras qi kas furand'eHow long have you known of this?" He whispered. "Racva jasru wessa? Feras tera chaetas qe feranWho else knows? You must think me a fool,"  
  
Aragorn looked at Legolas sympathetically. He knew it was hard for the Elf to put his pride aside and ask him this. " I have known of your affection for Ellisya since the beginning. No others know of your feeling, save I but I believe Ellesildar is suspicious of something." He walked over to the elf and awkwardly hugged him. "Weqa Hes dinas tanh ceras," he whispered.  
  
Legolas looked at him. He felt a great weariness yet relieved that at least someone understood what he was going through. "Emerath emarisThank You, Aragorn. But I do not think this is love."  
  
Aragorn sighed inwardly. Legolas, Legolas, he thought ruefully. How long will it take for you to admit your feelings to yourself? Outside, he said, "Come, let us go for the others will be worried." His eyes twinkled. "Save perhaps Gimli who will probably still be eating."  
  
Legolas laughed. Together, the two of them made their way to the door, oblivious to the danger about to strike them in days to come. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Broken Friendships and Pai...

I'm posting the ninth chapter today with the sad fact I may not be able to post the next chapter in this lifetime. Why? Coz' EXAMS ARE NEXT WEEK!!! And I haven't studied!!! (spent too much of my time on the Net( grins sheepishly)). Anyway, I won't be updating for two weeks max because of the above.  
  
Yes, I did this chapter in a rush, if you critics wanna derail my plot, my characters, anything I'll say something I probably shouldn't say . I'm very grumpy and very tired and am uploading this at a very unholy hour. You DON'T want to cross me when I'm mad, believe me. I need my bed.  
  
Healthy criticism is always tolerated and researched upon (even in this state of mind). But if you are a flamer, you won't live to face tomorrow. Plus, your flames will be thrown right back at ya. So don't sue me if your house burns down tomorrow; I already gave you fair warning.  
  
Yes, yes, I know. I am not usually this pissed off. But exam blues always do that to me. To all past reviewers, I will once again thank you personally (Too tired to post this all up).  
  
Now on with the story before I faint of exhaustion.  
  
9. Broken Friendships and Painful ties (The First Half of the Day of Reckoning)  
  
After what seemed to be eternity to Ellisya and Ellesildar, the Day of Reckoning finally arrived. Elves from Rivendell and Lorien and Mirkwood gathered at the front of Mirkwood Castle.  
  
Inside, Ellisya trembled with excitement. She held a hand on her palpating heart. This is it, she told herself. This is where it all starts. This is my future.  
  
Ellesildar entered softly, smiling. "Ready to go, lerathari ae EllisyaMy little sister Ellisya?" he asked.  
  
Ellisya plucked at her bow string one last time, making sure it was tightly strung. She placed her hands at her hips, where her longsword was. Then, she turned and smiled at her brother. " I'm ready."  
  
Together, they made their way down the wide corridor, walking hand in hand. Nearing the end of the corridor, Caroleas and Revandoran leaped out of the shadows to join them.  
  
Startled, Ellesildar broke into a wide grin as he embraced his good friend Revandoran. Ellisya and Caroleas were talking at the top of their voices, ignoring the strange looks the guards gave them.  
  
" From what I see outside, there are many fit contenders for the honor of being a Master Archer,' Caroleas confided in her friend. Ellisya giggled.  
  
"I doubt many can match up to me," she said smugly.  
  
"Show-off!" Caroleas shoved Ellisya. Ellisya shoved her back and soon, they were in an all-out shoving match, laughing hysterically. Ellesildar looked at Revandoran.  
  
"Do you know them?" he asked mock-seriously.  
  
"No, I don't," Revandoran said. The two she-elves stopped their fight only to jump on the boys, attacking them with girlish fury, leaving the two men unable to defend themselves.  
  
Just as Ellesildar managed to gather enough wits to throw Caroleas off, a loud 'harump!' startled all of them. Looking, they saw Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli who, as usual, always showed up when they were making fools of themselves. They froze in place, looking comical, especially Revandoran and Ellisya, the latter practically in Revandoran's lap with his hands around her waist, about to toss her off. However, to those who hadn't seen the earlier scene (Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli), it looked as if he was carrying her. Legolas' eyes grew grave and the merry twinkle in them earlier faded completely away.  
  
What is going on here?" Aragorn tensed as he heard the coolness in Legolas' voice. It was as cold as an iceberg and as sharp as the edge of a knife. He could only wonder why Gimli didn't sense it. Even the elves were looking uncomfortable but that could just be because of the state they were in.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing?' Gimli asked cheerfully, oblivious to Legolas' dark stare and Aragorn's growing intensity. "From my point of view, all of you seem pretty intimate, especially Ellisya and Revandoran." At this point, Legolas grew even angrier and it was starting to show through cracks in his self-control. Aragorn felt like picking up the Dwarf and strangling him. How, he moaned to himself, could a Dwarf be so insensitive?  
  
Ellisya hastily jumped out of Revandoran's arms. Revandoran hastily wiped his hands on the seat of his pants. Caroleas coughed in embarrassment. Ellesildar spoke, "It is not what you see, my Liege. Actually." he paused. How was he going to explain this? "we,uh, were taken with.with.nerves!.. and childishness."  
  
Aragorn cut off the explanation with a wave of his hand. "I do not think we need to know this, Ellesildar."  
  
"Oh yes we do," a voice came from behind him. Aragorn cursed as Legolas stared darkly with a fire in his eyes at the company of Elves. Now, even Gimli sensed something wrong.  
  
"Legolas, what business is it of ours.?"  
  
"It is of utmost importance to me," Legolas said, glaring from elf to elf, lingering on Ellisya. That was the last straw. Ellisya stomped up to Legolas and looked him full in the eye. Wills clashed as flashing green eyes met stormy blue ones. How long it would have continued if Revandoran, sensing something wrong, intervened.  
  
" Well now, it wouldn't be good to fight on a day like this, this day that only occurs once every hundred years, which I daresay you will not see again, my Lord," inclining his head to Aragorn who nodded to say he understood, " for we should reserve our energy for later, right Ellisya, Legolas?"  
  
"I do not need to 'reserve my energy', Revandoran," Legolas said coldly, "for I am already a Master Archer."  
  
That was it. Ellisya could take no more. "What has happened to you, Legolas?" she demanded angrily. Legolas just pursed up his lips. His heart was sorrowful but his body was trembling with pure rage and fury. How dare that Elf hold her like that!!  
  
"Look at yourself! Here you are glaring at us for having simple fun. Fun, that's all. Aren't we allowed to have even that?" Her last words were dangerously soft. All but Aragorn and Gimli winced. They knew what came after that.  
  
" I am so glad I wasn't born in the royal family," Ellisya cried. "if all of them are like you!" In the heat of the moment, she had completely forgotten of the good elves like Arwen and Elrond. " You are nothing but a stuck-up piece of royal flesh!!"  
  
At his, Legolas could take it no longer. "And what of you?" he hissed. "Do you think you're so perfect? You have no manners and certainly no proper upbringing if this is how you are!"  
  
Ellisya glared at Legolas with hatred at that moment. "You dare tell me this? You are nothing but a uncivil elf!"  
  
"If so, don't consider me your friend anymore," Legolas snapped, blinded by his anger. "Go and find someone else who shall take you as their friend, though I doubt there are many."  
  
At this, Ellisya gasped a little and reeled back. Legolas didn't see it; too blinded by his jealousy and fury. Aragorn and Gimli stared at the friend they thought they knew. This was a side of Legolas no one had ever seen before. Revandoran ran forward, followed by Ellesildar and Caroleas.  
  
"If you think she has no friends, think again," Revandoran addressed the prince coldly. "for she is more loved than you." To Ellisya he said gently, "Come, let us go, there is nothing left here but broken friendships and painful ties."  
  
Ellesildar looked back as they ushered Ellisya away. " Aragorn, Gimli,' he addressed them respectfully, "I still consider our friendship intact, unless you wish it otherwise."  
  
"Nay, Ellesildar,' Aragorn said, shooting a glare at Legolas, who seemed unmoved, "Our friendship I still treasure close." Ellesildar nodded slightly. "But all our ties with that elf,' he gestured with his head, "are now broken. Good day." And they left quickly, leaving no traces that they were there at all.  
  
Gimli shook Legolas' elbows roughly. "You fool of an Elf!" he bellowed. "What demon possessed you to say the things you did?"  
  
"I will not take back my words, Dwarf," Legolas said, still speaking distantly, "for I meant every one of them."  
  
Aragorn grabbed Legolas' head with his hands and forced his ice-blue eyes to meet with his steel-gray ones. "Legolas," he said quietly but filled with anger, "You are a fool. Do you know what you just did? Erwas quted fesar hofder bakh cistern You just broke all ties with she you love!!!"  
  
Legolas eyes dilated and then focused on Aragorn. "What??."  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said evenly, "Ellisya had broken her ties with you."  
  
Legolas sank to the floor, his anger completely gone, replaced with a great sense of guilt and horror at what he had done. " You mean.."  
  
"Yes, Ellisya is gone. Forever, no doubt." At that moment, Legolas' heart shattered into two and he wept great tears in anguish, knowing his loss was his own doing. Aragorn and Gimli, utterly shocked when Legolas collapsed to the floor, sobbing as if his heart would break, and hastily knelt down to comfort him. Through his sobs, they could hear these words,  
  
"Neswas canteras berad-dun fesra hevestare. My heart is broken and never again shall it be whole.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya and the rest of their company were in the field, about to draw the numbers of which would determine who goes first in the archery competition. Just then, a fair elf came upon them  
  
"Well, well, Ellisya," he said, a smirk lighting up, "Of all people, who would have thought of meeting you here?"  
  
"Get lost, Helkaaran," Ellisya muttered. She was still in shock over what had happened earlier. Revandoran and Ellesildar, seeing her discomfort, sprang to her aid.  
  
"If you know what is good for you, Helkaaran," hissed Ellesildar, "You'd best be getting out of here."  
  
"Now, now," Helkaaran said, " it would be impolite not to greet an old friend now, would it?" He purposefully strode to Ellisya and hugged her hard. "Hello, my dear."  
  
Legolas, atop the royal platform with King Thranduil, Aragorn and Gimli, happened to look down just then. His eyes fell upon the figure of Helkaaran hugging Ellisya close. He was too far to see the expression of horror and disgust on her face. He turned away sadly. It was all my fault, he thought bitterly, that I'm not down there beside her. Then he noticed something odd. Strange, Ellisya seems to be.struggling.  
  
Ellisya struggled and pushed Helkaaran away from her. " Get away from me, you filthy beast!" she cried. Ellesildar picked Helkaaran by the collar.  
  
"You orc!" he hissed. " I will."  
  
"What is going on here?" a regal voice was heard. They all looked to see Legolas striding up to them. His eyes lingered on Ellisya, who looked away. His heart cried out to her but she did not hear it.  
  
"Your Highness," Ellesildar said with chilling civility, "This..elf.." he gestured violently at Helkaaran, who was glaring at him, 'was accosting my sister against her will."  
  
" Is this true?" Legolas looked at Ellisya again. Ellisya met his gazed defiantly.  
  
"Yes, my lord." Legolas wanted to tell her again and again, how much he wanted her to use his name again, to say it in her sweet voice. He regretted all the things he had said, all the things he had done earlier, but pride was a dangerous thing. It held him back, even as he cursed it.  
  
"Well then, elf," his eye looked sternly at Helkaaran, "raise another ruckus again and you shall be disqualified even as I stand here now."  
  
"Yes, my liege," Helkaaran muttered sourly. Legolas, fearing he would lose his self-control with all the emotions swirling in him, left hurriedly. Ellisya watched him go with regret. She had started to think of him more than a friend, she had started on the great journey, placed her foot on the path they call love. But now, he had severed their ties, broken their friendship. How she wished she could go up to him and make amends but pride was indeed a terrible thing.  
  
Revandoran placed a hand on her should. She started. "Come let us go and draw our numbers now," he said gently, maneuvering her to the drawing place. She dipped her hand in the pot, feeling around for a ball. As she drew one, officials looked at it.  
  
"No. 51,' one said, writing her number down. Ellisya smiled at them before withdrawing out of the tent. Caroleas met her there.  
  
What number are you? I'm number thirty."  
  
"I'm fifty one." Caroleas squealed and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
"I'm so excited. Can you believe this is happening?" Ellisya laughed and hugged her friend back.  
  
"The archery competition shall commence now. Numbers from one to thirty please step forward to the archery grounds."  
  
"Come on," Caroleas tugged on Ellisya's arm, "Let's go! You have so got to watch me."  
  
"I will, don't worry," Ellisya grinned. As the archers took their places about thirty feet from the targets, Ellisya noticed Ellesildar was among them. She waved at him and he nodded to show he acknowledged her wave.  
  
"Release!" the voice said. Arrows flew towards their various boards, some hitting, some missing the board completely, and some not even close to the board. Ellesildar had managed to hit the bull's-eye as did Caroleas and a few others. Applause was heard as the archers stepped back. As Ellisya moved in front, Caroleas whispered in her ear,"  
  
"Pst, Ellisya, I think there are only, like, ten women here!" Ellisya looked around. What Caroleas said was true. There were very few women elves participating. However, there were many moony-eyes, star-struck women waving in the crowd, shrieking their support for those handsome elves. Ellesildar waved at them and it was reported some of them fainted in delight.  
  
As Ellisya took her place, Revandoran stood beside her, smiling at her. She smiled back and drew an arrow. Concentrating full on her shot, she didn't notice another looking at her wistfully.  
  
From the platform, Legolas looked upon Ellisya. He wished it were he who stood side to side with her now, and not Revandoran. He sighed sadly. What he would have given to switch places with Revandoran now. Aragorn, noticing the sigh, patted his friend on the shoulder.  
  
"You should apologize to her," he advised the disconsolate Legolas. "She will forgive you, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Yes, make peace with her," Gimli added gruffly. "I believe you will find life dull without her presence."  
  
Legolas almost laughed at Gimli's remark. Dull? DULL??? Life was too painful to live without her. And still he kept silent, even as his heart wanted to scream to the world how sorry he was and how much he loved her.  
  
Ellisya tensed, bow drawn, arrow in place, ready for the 'release' command. Beside her, she could feel Revandoran's presence as he too stood ready.  
  
"Release!" The call barely was heard when Ellisya's arrow went flying followed closely by Revandoran's arrow. The arrow flew towards the target, hitting it with a satisfactory thump. As usual, it was dead center. Beside it, also planted firmly in the bulls-eye, was Revandoran's arrow. The archers in their group, save a few good ones, were mere patsies beside them. The crowd applauded wildly. Rarely have they seen an elven maid with such skill. Revandoran grasped her shoulder.  
  
"Nice shot, Ellisya. I couldn't have done it better myself."  
  
"Don't be modest, Revandoran," she chided.  
  
"I am telling you the truth," he claimed. "Who can shoot better than you?"  
  
"Immediately, a picture of Legolas swam into her mind. "I don't think I deserve to answer that question," she adhered, desperately trying to change the subject. "Why don't we watch the next set?" Her ploy worked; Revandoran smiled down at her.  
  
"Alright then. Look! Ellesildar and Caroleas approach us." Ellesildar and Caroleas walked towards them.  
  
"Lerathari!" Ellesildar exclaimed, hugging her tightly. " You did well out there!"  
  
"Indeed," murmured Caroleas, whose eyes were focused on the field. Ellisya looked at the elf her friend was staring at and laughed. A rather handsome dark-haired elf was twiddling with his bow, eyes intent on it. Then, he looked up and caught Caroleas' eye. He waved enthusiastically. Caroleas waved back before turning back to her friend who was grinning as wide as a Cheshire cat. "What?"  
  
"That's Jarandor, isn't it?" Ellisya asked, still grinning wickedly. Caroleas flushed a deep red.  
  
"Yes," she muttered, kicking at a nearby stone. She met her friend's gaze defiantly. "And so what if it is?"  
  
"Relax, Caroleas," Ellisya said mildly. " For I am not rebuking you." She sneaked a glance up to the high platform, where she knew Legolas sat only to find him looking at her. She hurriedly turned around, the abrupt movement causing Legolas to wonder if she had been looking at him. Already, he was on the verge of giving up this battle, weak as he was. He still couldn't understand this weakness; he could face a hundred Orcs in battle, but failed to actually be able to look at a girl without feeling light.  
  
Ellisya once more looked at the shooting range. She grimaced; Helkaaran was among the archers this time. She crossed her fingers and began to hope that he missed.  
  
'Release!' Arrows flew through the air again, landing on (or missing) the targets. Ellisya quickly glanced at Helkaaran's board and cursed silently when she saw his arrow hit dead center. As much as she hated him, she had to admit; he was a pretty good shot.  
  
Caroleas was cheering loudly beside her; Jarandor had obviously passed the first round too. He came and joined them, a dark elf with eyes the color of steel. Those steely eyes softened as Caroleas came towards him. They hugged briefly before Caroleas introduced him.  
  
"Ellesildar, Ellisya, this is ."  
  
"Hi, Ellisya, Ellesildar," Jarandor greeted them pleasantly. Ellisya shook hands with him while Ellesildar clapped him on the back. "Long time no see."  
  
Caroleas' mouth dropped open as Jarandor embraced Ellesildar warmly. "It has been a long time indeed," he said. Slinging an arm over each other's elbows, they walked away, talking about something unknown to Ellisya, Jarandor turning only to call to Caroleas that he'd be back later. Caroleas watched them in surprise.  
  
"OK, I know that you know Jarandor, but since when did your BROTHER know him as well?"  
  
"Jarandor's dad is a family friend," Ellisya said with a grin. "Them two crazy elves clicked together and believe me, you don't want to know how our summer went." She turned back to Revandoran, still watching the archery. "Come on, Revandoran," tugging his arm, "Let us go; there will be many more sets before they finish this half of the competition."  
  
Revandoran smiled at Ellisya. "Indeed, but I think I'd rather watch the tournament. Why don't you two go by yourselves?" In fact," he added, "Why don't you two go and practice your sparring? It is, after all, the next event?"  
  
"It is," Ellisya clarified. "I wished they did horseback riding first, though."  
  
"If they did, no one would have enough energy to spar," Caroleas piped up. Revandoran chuckled.  
  
"Those wild horses are a handful. I know few whom will be able to tame them." He glanced at Ellisya meaningfully. Then, the sounds of arrows twanging caused him to focus back on the archery, thus leaving Ellisya and Caroleas to their own devices. They looked at each other.  
  
"Well, shall we?" Caroleas inquired, arching an eyebrow. A sword came flashing out. Ellisya met it neatly.  
  
"Let's not spar too hard or else we won't be able to fight later."  
  
"Agreed." The two girls went backwards and forwards, lightly meeting sword with sword.  
  
"It is such a shame we are at outs with Legolas," Caroleas said, countering Ellisya's stroke. "He was such a nice elf."  
  
Ellisya stuck out fiercely, partly because of the subject. "It was his fault," she said guardedly.  
  
"True, but he was angry." Caroleas glanced at her friend. "He likes you, you know. Jarandor would be pissed if he found me in someone else's arms."  
  
Ellisya slashed harder than she intended. "And what would you know?" she inquired dangerously.  
  
Caroleas blocked the slash, though with much difficulty. " A lot, for that matter. You know that day when we snuck in?" Ellisya nodded slightly, "he stared at Revandoran so hard, I thought he would burn a hole through his body. He was also super protective of you, in case you didn't noticed."  
  
"He is.. was my good friend," Ellisya said, parrying a thrust. "He should have been concerned!"  
  
"True, but what he did was way beyond the call of friendship. I believe it is love."  
  
Ellisya laughed. "What would you know about love?"  
  
"A lot, actually," Caroleas glanced at her friend. "I also know you like him too. Don't you?"  
  
At this time, the two friends had stopped their fighting. Ellisya colored slightly. "I do not like him!"  
  
"Uh huh. Then you're leading him on, aren't you?"  
  
"In case you have forgotten, we officially hate each other now!"  
  
"Shhh!!! You want every one to hear us?" Ellisya looked around and grinned sheepishly. "You don't exactly hate him, do you?"  
  
"I do!!!" Ellisya searched within herself to find that hate, that ultimate dislike for the elven prince. But what she found was deep sadness and a longing to be able to go over to him and apologize. Caroleas watched her with smug satisfaction.  
  
"Admit it, you like him!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do too!"  
  
"Enough of this childish nonsense!" They turned to see Revandoran scowling at them. "I can't focus on archery with you two shouting like children of a hundred behind me!"  
  
"Sorry," they apologize meekly. As Revandoran turned back to the tournament, Ellisya whispered, flushing a little, "OK, so I do like him..a little. So what?"  
  
"That's a big accomplishment," Caroleas said, smirking. "Ellisya, sworn never to like any man, confessing she likes an elf?" Taking pity on her friend, she said, "You had better go and sort it out with him. It's not good to have two very" emphasis on 'very', "close friends at outs with each other."  
  
But at this, Ellisya pursed her lips. "No," she said firmly, " The fault was his, he should apologize." On this point, Caroleas couldn't budge her from.  
  
"Holy Valar," she thought, "Why do I have such a stubborn friend?" Out loud, she said, "Then I will have to tell everybody that you like Legolas."  
  
"What???" Ellisya spun on her heel, meeting Caroleas squarely in the eye. "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Try me." Ellisya looked at Caroleas and knew that Caroleas could and would tell every one she knew. Starting with Ellesildar, no doubt. She sighed.  
  
"Fine, I will apologize to him." She didn't want to say his name out loud.  
  
Caroleas tapped her foot. "To who?" Ellisya wanted to strangle her friend. This was outrageous!!  
  
"To Legolas," she muttered. Caroleas cupped one hand behind her ear.  
  
"I didn't hear you," she trilled. Ellisya gritted her teeth and balled her fists. Stay calm, she told herself. Don't kill her. Yet.  
  
"To Legolas," she said louder. If she asks me to repeat that one more time, I will kill her, make no mistake about it. Luckily, Caroleas wisely saw the wisdom in not pushing her any further.  
  
"After these events are over, you will apologize to him," she said sternly. Ellisya sighed again.  
  
"Did anybody tell you you'd make a perfect wife?"  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the same time, on the royal platform, Aragorn was trying to get Legolas to apologize to Ellisya without alerting Gimli, Glorfindel who had come to Mirkwood to watch the competition, King Thranduil and the two other Master Archers on the platform.  
  
"For the last time, Legolas," Aragorn protested, "You MUST apologize to Ellisya right away!"  
  
"And why must I?" came the cool response. Secretly, Legolas was hoping Aragorn would find a good excuse to force him into apologizing.  
  
"Because." Aragorn racked his head for excuses. It wasn't often the Crown King of Gondor find excuses; usually he just faced them right on. "As the Prince of Mirkwood, you must not hold this grudge any more!"  
  
"As Prince of Mirkwood, I can do what I please." Aragorn felt like drawing his sword and stabbing Legolas. He sighed in exasperation.  
  
"But that would be unwise and not something a prince would do!"  
  
"Matters like that are not bothered about in the line of duty."  
  
"Are you a man or are you not???"  
  
"The last time I recalled, I was an elf."  
  
Aragorn wanted to grab Legolas and shake some sense into him, little knowing Legolas secret wish that he would do so.  
  
"For your sake and Ellisya's sake, go and apologize now!"  
  
"I don't get it, why for his sake?" Gimli asked. "And what has Ellisya's sake have to do in all of this?"  
  
Legolas glared at Aragorn, daring him to tell. Fine, Aragorn thought, glare all you like. I'm telling.  
  
"It is like this, Gimli." he began, staring at Legolas. Legolas, sensing Aragorn was about to tell Gimli everything, jumped in.  
  
"What he is about to say does not concern Dwarves," he said, hoping Gimli wouldn't press the issue. No such luck.  
  
" What is this that is unfit for Dwarven ears?" boomed Gimli. Luckily, King Thranduil, sitting at the far end of the platform along with Glorfindel and the other Master Archers heard nothing of this exchange, focused as they were on the competition.  
  
Aragorn, sensing a good chance for blackmail, said slyly, "Legolas, I will not tell Gimli what I was about to say if you apologize to Ellisya."  
  
Legolas, secretly happy that finally Aragorn had caught him into a corner, said softly, "You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes I will." Aragorn hated the sneaky way he was doing this. It did not befit a king, but this was his last resort. Legolas sighed in defeat, knowing he was beaten and loving every moment of it.  
  
"Fine, after the events, I shall go and apologize. Alright?"  
  
"Fine with me." Aragorn sat back in his seat, relieved that he had finally solved the issue. Legolas too sat back, also relieved that now he absolutely have to apologize, pride or no pride. Aragorn had bested it. Only Gimli, confused, looked at them.  
  
"What are you two talking about? What is this I do not know of? Will you hide something from your friend who had gone through countless peril with you?"  
  
"Trust me, Gimli, you don't want to know," Aragorn said. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Apologies and Revelations

Yay! Exams postponed for a week!!!! This is sweet torture, able to study more but I would like it over ASAP. So, I'm updating now and won't be updating for two weeks again!!! Sorry to all my reviewers who are hoping for a speedy update. But I WILL be making a long 11th chapter. hope that satisfy you guys.  
  
To all my great reviewers, (You know who you are), I'll be thanking you guys personally through email (put your emails in your reviews). You guys rock!!!  
  
You know the disclaimer. You know Tolkien. You don't know me.  
  
R&R pls!!! I like healthy criticism. Flames will be used to light the oil lamp for burning the midnight oil.  
  
Hope you all like this chapter!!!  
  
10.Apologies, Revelations and the Second Round of the Day of Reckoning  
  
The last rounds of archery finished and as the judges narrowed it down to fifty people (no easy feat), the contestants chatted amongst themselves.  
  
"Ellisya," Caroleas said slyly, jabbing her in the shoulder, " Now is the best time to apologize to Legolas." At this, Ellesildar and Revandoran started in shock. Jarandor who was also with them was very confused as he knew nothing of the transpiring events of the day. Ellesildar grabbed Ellisya's shoulders roughly.  
  
"You are going to apologize to that.that." he couldn't bring himself to say it, his eyes shining with horror and indignation. " He started the fight; he should apologize not the other way round!!!"  
  
"She blackmailed me!" Ellisya whined, glaring at Caroleas. If looks could kill, Caroleas would be dead on the floor, daggers through her heart. Ellesildar turned also to Caroleas, who backed down, knowing Ellesildar's glares were terrible indeed.  
  
"She should, for the sake of everybody involved," she defended herself. Ellesildar looked confused and some of his accusations faded. Revandoran looked at Ellisya, surprised.  
  
"So you are going to apologize to Legolas?" Ellisya nodded grimly. If it had to be done, so be it. Then, her eye caught sight of Legolas himself, threading through the crowd, looking around as if searching for someone.  
  
"Excuse me, I believe I have an apology owed," she said, shooting yet another glare at Caroleas, who was whistling innocently, hands behind her back, the picture of an angel. Then, she dived into the crowd herself, making her way towards Legolas. The three remaining looked at Caroleas, curiosity and awe written all over their faces.  
  
"What DID you blackmail her with?" Ellesildar asked incredulously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas pushed his way through the crowd painstakingly, cursing the number of people in his path. He could have sworn he saw Ellisya here earlier. Where in Valar could that girl vanish? He looked back at the platform where Aragorn and Gimli were watching him, pointing the direction in which Ellisya was. Suddenly, he saw their eyes widen in shocked surprise. Then he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Spinning around, he caught his breath when he saw Ellisya looking at him rather nonchalantly. Well, maybe she wasn't looking at him pleasantly but still, it was a start.  
  
"I came here to apologize." they both said at the same time. They stopped and stared at each other. "You apologize?." they said again and stopped. "You go first," once again at the same time.  
  
Legolas coughed. "Ellisya," he said formally and regally, as befit his rank, "I apologize to you for my earlier behavior." Ellisya snorted. Legolas almost smiled, so unladylike was her behavior.  
  
"Don't lie to yourself, Legolas," she said softly. "I came here to say sorry but honestly, Caroleas forced me to."  
  
Legolas felt a small smile crept up on his face. "Well, then you should know this apology isn't of my free will either. Aragorn forced me too."  
  
"Great," Ellisya said sarcastically, but she couldn't help the laughter creeping into her voice. "We came here to apologize just because we were forced to. At least that is sorted out." They both stared at each other before laughing hysterically. It felt good to laugh, after all the strained tension they had been feeling. The elves nearby looked at them strangely, the female elves failing to recognize the Prince of Mirkwood under all that laughter.  
  
"I can't believe ARAGORN forced you to apologize!" Ellisya said in between bouts of laughter. "I never thought he had it in him!"  
  
"CAROLEAS forced YOU to apologize?" Legolas asked, weak with laughter. In the midst of their laughing, they had somehow clung to each other. Now, realizing their situation, they hastily separated, looking at each other. Legolas once more glanced at the platform. Aragorn was nowhere in sight. Neither was Gimli, Aragorn having prudently pulled him back as well.  
  
"Honestly, do you really want to apologize?" Legolas looked at Ellisya, waiting for her answer. She flushed unconsciously and looked down, the effect charming Legolas beyond expectations.  
  
" No, I don't," she said in a low tone. Legolas nodded; he had expected this. Still, he couldn't help feeling a pang of regret. Ellisya, he thought sadly, as naïve as a child. How long will you be able to hold on to that childlike innocence? I hope forever.  
  
"The fault was mine; I apologize to you," he said softly. Ellisya glanced up at Legolas who was looking sad and distant. If only she knew what had happened behind the body of the friend she knew, if only she knew of the heart she had cracked into millions of little pieces, like broken glass scattered on the floor. If only she knew. but she didn't. She didn't. And that made all the difference in the world.  
  
Ellisya placed her hand lightly on Legolas' shoulder, causing him to look at her. The distant look in his eyes was still there, but slowly, he was coming back to the present.  
  
"Legolas," she said softly, "I forgive you. And I am sorry as well for anything I have caused you to suffer for."  
  
"What do you know of my suffering?" Legolas spoke in that faraway voice again. Ellisya looked sharply at his face, where a beautiful smile was breaking out, like the sun over the mountains. But behind it lurked a sorrowful pain that would haunt Ellisya for days to come. For behind it was a requiem sung, a part lost, a life gone.  
  
"Don't be silly," Ellisya chided uneasily, not liking the nagging thought that something was wrong with Legolas. She shook him slightly, then harder. "Legolas? Are you listening?"  
  
Legolas was pulled from his reveries to face the girl in front of him. He blinked. Ellisya, relieved that nothing was the matter (or so she thought), threw her arms around him and hugged him. Legolas, completely stunned and confused, hesitated before hugging her back. She felt soft and cuddly and woman. Legolas pulled her nearer. Then, Ellisya looked up at him.  
  
"You will always be my friend, do you know that, melamin?" She said with a laughing tone in her voice. Legolas just sighed and hugged her. They both knew, under it all that something had disappeared, had flown away on the wind. Things would never be the same between them ever again.  
  
"Ellisya?" a male voice was heard. Revandoran pushed his way through the crowd to where Legolas and Ellisya were. Ellisya pulled herself out off the hug and waited for Revandoran to approach. As he did, he called, "They are choosing the partners for the sword fighting. Come, let us go," placing a hand on her arm.  
  
Legolas seemed to have regained his royal composure as he nodded to Revandoran who nodded back, tightly it must be said. Then, Ellisya said, "I guess you are right. We had better go." She turned once more to Legolas and said, "I have to go. I will see you later, won't I?" She hesitated before kissing him lightly on the cheek. She felt her heart tug as she did so. Oh Ellisya, she thought, why are you being foolish enough to do stupid things like this?  
  
Legolas was startled when Ellisya's lips made contact with his cheek. He closed his eyes, imagining she was kissing him not out of affection, but out of love. For a moment, he was among the clouds in the sky, soaring high above the masses below. For a moment he was with the stars in the night sky, seeing each individual ball of light as it swirled past him. For a moment, the entire world faded away, and there was only two of them, together. Then, Ellisya was gone and with her went Revandoran, the elf who had everything without knowing it. Revandoran, he thought, I envy you so much, you wouldn't know it. Take care of that fragile heart entrusted to you, hold it as if it were glass. Don't ever let it break, ever. Never let that laughing sprite die. Legolas laughed bitterly. It was fine of him to talk about hearts when the unimaginable was happening to him. His time was slipping through the hourglass, his life slowly fading, falling like the leaves in autumn.  
  
As he went back to the platform, Aragorn looked at his friend and was shocked. Gone was the golden aura that encompassed Legolas, it was fading as the leaves in autumn. Gone was the smiling expression replaced with one of unbelievable calm and serenity, which was foreign to Legolas. Though he was physically fine, there was something not quite right, a lingering presence, like an illness or a great sorrow wafted around him. And although Legolas was naturally fair of face, that day it seemed pale and drained of color. Aragorn, though he knew nothing of what had happened to his friend, knew that something was wrong. Gimli glanced in Legolas' direction and jumped from his seat.  
  
"By Elberath, Legolas! Look at yourself! Is something the matter?" At Gimli's worried tone, Glorfindel and the two other Master Archer's on the platform looked at them. Aragorn signaled that all was well before tuning into the conversation  
  
"Don't fret, Gimli," Legolas said, smiling, "I am well. Perhaps you were blinded by the sun earlier."  
  
"Blind my foot! You look ill!" Gimli snorted. "You can't hide this from me, you cunning elf!"  
  
"Don't suffer at my expense for indeed I am perfectly fine," Legolas said. "Come, let us watch the sparring now." Gimli reluctantly resumed his seat, occasionally looking over at Legolas suspiciously.  
  
Aragorn, more alert than Gimli, knew that Legolas was lying and being the king he was, he refused to stand by and pretend nothing was wrong. When Gimli wasn't looking, he grasped the other's arm roughly. "Do not lie to me, Legolas," he hissed through his teeth.  
  
Legolas turned and looked Aragorn straight in the eye. Although he felt prepared for the worst, Aragorn still couldn't help being shocked. In Legolas' eyes lay a hopelessness, a sadness deeper than the depths of the ocean, so sharp it cut into Aragorn's very soul. He shuddered slightly, unable to help himself. Legolas felt the shudder and sighed softly. He took Aragorn's hand and held it, startling Aragorn with its coolness.  
  
"Leave me be, Aragorn," he said so softly, Aragorn could barely hear it, "for what I am going through has nothing to do with you. It is mine and mine alone. Do not suffer for my sake."  
  
"Legolas!." Isildur's heir couldn't finish his sentence. All this while, Legolas had been his confidante, his friend, his rock sometimes. Now, he would refuse Aragorn's help and bear his suffering all alone. Aragorn felt like crying. Never in his life had he been pushed aside, helpless to do anything to help, only to say words that did nothing to help the situation.  
  
"Enough," Legolas said simply. "Let us forget about myself and watch the tournament, for that is why we are here." Without another word, he went over to his seat and sat regally but Aragorn caught the sigh that left his lips. Legolas.  
Ah, what fools we mortals be  
  
Risking everything we have for one word from the other  
  
Sweeping up the fragments of our broken hearts  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile below, Ellisya was experimentally flicking her given longsword this way and that. In the next tournament, contestants were not allowed to use their own sword for fear of cheating. She weighed it in her arms and smiled. Not too light, not too heavy. Perfect. She glanced over at her first opponent, a good-looking, well-muscled elf standing at the opposite side of the field. He was tall, she observed, probably well trained, judging from his stance. During her musing, her hand had unconsciously slipped to her side, where her arrow wound used to be. Where there was once a wound only a scar remained but even now she winced just touching it. It brought back bittersweet memories of both the day she was shot and the day her mother died. How ironic, she thought. First Rudhlanien was killed by a mysterious arrow. Then she was shot with an arrow. Strange coincidences.  
  
Then, "Firanve has been knocked out of the field! Therefore, Ieandel is the winner! The next pair is Laeras and Ellisya. Will the two opponents named step out please." Ellisya sheathed her sword and got ready to go out. A hand on her shoulder caused her to turn around, surprised. Ellesildar stood behind her, smiling.  
  
"Have no mercy, lerathari." Ellisya smiled at his words and hugged him tightly. He responded and they shared that bond they've had since the beginning of time. As they broke apart, they looked at each other affectionately. Then, she squared her shoulders and went down to the field.  
  
Laeras was an honorable elf, she had to give him that. He was protesting to the judges that their match wasn't fair, pitting a girl against him, asking them to reconsider their decision. As she came down, he lightly bowed to her as a sign of respect. She nodded in return. I afraid you've got it wrong, Laeras, she thought, for it will be you who has the disadvantage. She unsheathed her sword and took on her battle stance, ready to fight. Laeras was showing signs of regret but he too crouched in the traditional stance. A judge came to them and explained the rules. In order to qualify for the next round, you must disqualify your opponent by either pushing him out of the field or rendering him unconscious. Injuries shall not be penalized for during the match and the person who inflicted the wound shall not be disqualified. Either opponent can give up at any time. Nodding to show they understood all this, Laeras and Ellisya crouched, tensed, waiting for the signal to start.  
  
A birdlike whistle blew and the two of them rushed at each other, parrying blows and striking out at their opponent as fiercely as they could. The audience held their breath. For a moment, nothing could be seen of the sparring elves except a huge blur of motion in the middle of the field. Then, the blur broke up as two figures slid back to their end of the field. The audience leaned forwards, curious of the outcome. Laeras was panting slightly but Ellisya was the very picture of calm.  
  
"I fear I have underestimated you greatly," Laeras said. "Your small size hides great skill indeed. I take back my earlier words and apologize to you, my lady."  
  
Ellisya sighed irritatedly and rolled her eyes. She'd had enough of apologies for one day!!  
  
"You are forgiven, Laeras. Now, let us continue our spar." With that, she leaped at him, sword drawn in a position to slash. As she swung out fiercely at him, he blocked the blow, quickly parrying it.  
  
Legolas gripped the armrests of his seat so tightly his knuckles were white. His heart was pounding although it wasn't him who was fighting. He winced as Ellisya was slashed at and tensed as she barely dodged the blow. His eyes followed her every move.  
  
In front of him, Gimli, a lot less reserved than Legolas, was jumping on the tip of the platform, yelling encouragements, oblivious to the strange stares of the Elves present. King Thranduil, as composed as he was, couldn't help not looking uncomfortable and Glorfindel himself couldn't restrain from grinning slightly.  
  
"Go, you hothead of an girl! Punch him in the stomach!"  
  
"Gimli, you can't 'punch' during a spar with swords," Aragorn muttered to him but Gimli wasn't listening. The Master Archers and the officials on the platform with them were murmuring among themselves, discreetly pointing at Gimli.  
  
"You can do it, Ellisya! Beat the crap outta him! Knock that sorry excuse for an elf out!" So intent was he on the sparring match that he almost fell off the platform, which by the way, was thirty feet of the ground. It was with great difficulty that Aragorn, helped by Legolas and Glorfindel, caught him by the hand and pulled him back up, though not without a few grunts and groans.  
  
"Really Gimli, I think Elven food is bad for you!" exclaimed Aragorn, "For I find that I can no longer carry you like I did at Helm's Deep!" Glorfindel laughed lightly, his clear voice carrying over the wind, causing people to look at them.  
  
"Master Dwarf," he said, "I think it would be better if you remain with us on this platform, don't you think?"  
  
Gimli blushed a deep red and muttered something unintelligible.  
  
Glorfindel, sensing his discomfort, decided to stop teasing Gimli and return to his seat. However, Legolas and Aragorn weren't as merciful.  
  
"As supportive as you are, Gimli," Legolas said teasingly, " I don't think Dwarves can fly as well as they mine. And it's a long drop from here."  
  
"Indeed, Legolas," Aragorn chipped in slyly, "Neither will they magically sprout wings to save themselves from a sorry end."  
  
"Will you two be quiet???" Gimli yelled, annoyed and unbelievably embarrassed. "I didn't need your help! A Dwarf never needs help! I could have saved myself! I could have.have.have.grabbed the platform with my fingers!" To illustrate his point, Gimli stretched his arms over his head. To his consternation, his full-body armor obstructed him and his hands could only be leveled at 45 degrees. Aragorn and Legolas couldn't help snickering. Gimli went a bright red and muttered sourly, "OK, OK, you saved me. Now stop it before I sever your heads with my axe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Laeras was proving himself a skilled fighter. Twice had he slashed at her with deadly accuracy, missing his target just because she had blocked. Abut the backlash and the impact was hard enough to impress her. Much more of this and I will be knocked out to the field, she thought.  
  
Knocking him out was out of the question; he was too strong for that. So, her second alternative was to knock him out of the field. As she swerved to avoid Laeras' sword, she used the flat part of her sword to whack him in between the shoulder blades. Not a complicated move but one enough to cause him to stumble. A slight one, but one was enough. Ellisya became a whirling blaze of movement, stabbing at him and causing him to move backwards until, as he fell over with Ellisya's sword at his neck, he knew that he had crossed the borderline of the field.  
  
The crowd roared its approval as the judges announced the winner for that round. Laeras stood up, smiling, and held his hand out for her to shake. "You are indeed a great fighter. May I ask for your hand in friendship at least? I would love to fight again with you sometimes."  
  
Ellisya smiled and shook his hand heartily. Then, in the Lorien way of signifying friendship, for he was a Lorien Elf, he kissed her on the forehead. Ellisya looked up at him, surprised. "You are of Lorien?"  
  
"Indeed I am." Then, his eyes widened. "You are Ellisya MorningLight, daughter of Lorendallion King's Adviser, husband of Rudhlanien SilverLaugh, daughter of Galadriel GoldenWood? It is indeed an honor to meet you. No wonder you fight so well, it must be in your blood. Where's your brother? I would love to see him. We have been separated from you all for so long.""  
  
Ellisya blinked in confusion. Then she laughed, cutting through Laeras' incoherent babble, thinking it a joke that Laeras was playing on her. "You got it right, except for the part that Rudhlanien being Galadriel's daughter. She isn't. Do not jest with me for it is a serious matter."  
  
Laeras' frown deepened. " I jest not, for Rudhlanien was a beloved Lady. All of our Woods mourned for her. Surely you know this as her daughter?"  
  
Ellisya stared at him. "Are you sure you haven't mixed up the names? Perhaps you speak of another."  
  
"Indeed I am not," Laeras spoke with certainty. " Rudhlanien, you say? Then I am correct."  
  
"There must be a mistake."  
  
"No."  
  
A shrill whistle caught their attention as an irate official waved them off the field. Ellisya, determined to know the truth, grasped Laeras' hand firmly and dragged him off the field. Once alone, she faced him squarely, jaw firm.  
  
"As you were saying?."  
  
"A deep frown creased Laeras' chiseled features. "I admit, Lady Rudhlanien's relation to Lady Galadriel was indeed kept hidden in the dark. But, as her daughter, surely you must know something. My uncle Elrond."  
  
At that, Ellisya's mouth dropped open. "Elrond is your uncle???"  
  
"Aye. He was very shocked and sorrowful when he heard of his sister's demise, he said a prayer for her soul.." Laeras threw his hands up helplessly. "How is it possible for you not to know all this? Has no one told you?"  
  
"No," Ellisya half-whispered, "I have been kept in the dark, I know not of what you speak." She shut her eyes, willing all this to be a dream. Had her mother, her dearly beloved mother hidden all these things from her? It did not seem possible but.Laeras, understanding her shock, stood patiently waiting.  
  
"This means. Galadriel.is my grandmother?" she said, making it sound like a question than a statement. "And Arwen, Arwen is my cousin?"  
  
"Yes, and I would be your second-cousin." For the second time, Laeras felt completely confused. "Surely you remember me?" He frowned. "But you were young. I cannot blame you for your confusion." Ellisya sank to the ground, half stunned. She buried her head in her hands. Half-choked sobs were heard. She had been living a half-life, her heritage hidden all this while. Hidden by her mother, at that. Until now. How could she, Rudhlanien have concealed the truth, locked it up and thrown it away? She tried to pull herself together but failed miserably. I should be happy, she thought. Galadriel is my grandmother. But somehow, the thought made her tears come faster. Why didn't she know all this? Why had they hidden the truth from them? Laeras squatted beside her, hesitantly putting out a hand to comfort her. Suddenly, he froze and Ellisya glanced up sharply. The metallic feel of a blade was at Laeras' neck, close enough to slice it off with one lethal blow. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hidden Secrets and Lost ...

Exams are tomorrow!!! Ahhhh!!!!! But I am taking the time to post this up, rather hurriedly, so tell me if there is any mistakes in this chapter, ok?  
  
I am a twisted felon, aren't I? Somehow, the story is taking a wide berth from what I had intended it to be. A lot of you will probably curse me after this chapter for making Legolas suffer, but I swear, this will end well. I hope. I'm pretty sure... I'm quite sure...Damn, I like Legolas too much to let him suffer!!! IT WILL END HAPPILY!!!! I stun myself sometimes...  
  
Yuncyn: Love ya, pal!!!! And stop threatening to kill me if I leave cliffhangers!!!  
  
Erika palad: Yep, ever still the critic, aren't ya? Like those criticism.  
  
Merenwen: OMG!!! Thanks for the correction! I corrected all of it starting from this chapter on. Thank you so much!!!  
  
Taurusdragon: Aw, you are too kind...  
  
Lady of the Dark: Thanks for your reviews!  
  
Lady Arabella Sedai: Yes I caught on to the meaning of your name: Loved the Wheel of Time. Thanks for the insight!  
  
Tbiris: Sorry for not emailing you: I made a glitch. Thank you too.  
  
Wild-Melody: Yu got lost too, huh? So did I!!! I had to squirm a way out of the mess I made. But I say it resolved for the best.  
  
Crystal: You go, girl!  
  
Elfpilot: Thanks for the effusive review! I tried to make this as long as I could, but Exam blues are swamping me over.  
  
Laniershazar: You are WONDERFUL. You get me? Fantastic!!  
  
SL: You are a great reviewer too! Love ya (too).  
  
To all those anonymous reviewers, ( Maria, Katie, Lady Gwen of Avalon) please leave your email (if you have one) in your reviews and I'll update ya when I post new chapters. You guys rock!!!!  
  
R&R won't hurt you. I completely accept healthy criticism. Flames will be used for Bunsen Burner experiments (for study uses)  
  
OK, this is the chapter where I will break a hundred. THANK YOU to all those great reviewers out there who had made my life worth living!!!!! (coughs) OK, so it's a little dramatic.  
  
Oh, one more thing: The characters of LOTR are not mine, but Ellisya, Ellesildar, Revandoran, Laeras, Helkaaran, Lorendallion, Caroleas, Rudhlanien and those in the future are mine. All mine. Plus the surnames. No using them unless you ask me first or I will sue you. Really.  
  
The plot is mine too. I am NOT copying anybody's plot and will not, so don't accuse me of anything.  
  
OK, formalities done, let's get on with it.  
11. Hidden Secrets and Lost Dreams  
  
Ellesildar stood, feet planted firmly on the ground, face guarded but eyes flaring as hot as the darkest fire. He pulled his sword up slightly, causing Laeras' head to move up with it. Laeras glared at Ellesildar, fury apparent in his gray eyes. His eyes mirrored Ellesildar's eyes, except a darker fire burned within it.  
  
"What have you done to cause my sister grief?" Ellesildar thundered, pushing the blade even higher until it was beginning to cut into Laeras' flesh. Laeras glared back at him with steel in his eyes.  
  
"I tell you nothing," he snarled. "Your manners do not impress me, my lord," the last two words dripping with heavy sarcasm. Ellesildar hissed and would had attacked Laeras there and then if Ellisya, snapped out of her shock by her brother's words, hadn't gotten up and stood in between both of them, turning and looking two of them in the eye, challenging them to fight in front of her.  
  
"Enough of this fighting! Ellesildar, put your sword away!" Ellesildar looked at his sister's tear-streaked face, filled with determination and his eyes softened, the fire draining out of them as quickly as it had came when he saw his sister collapse in a heap at Laeras' feet. Slowly, he eased the sword away from Laeras' face, keeping it at a safe distance. But he did not keep it, instead letting it hang loosely by his side. Laeras rubbed his neck where the blade had dug into his flesh, still scowling at Ellesildar.  
  
"What business is it of yours that you interfere with mine?" he said softly and jeeringly. Ellesildar laughed derisively.  
  
"Dare you challenge my right to intercept on my sister's behalf?" His blade, lying easy in his hand, was swiftly back in battle mode. Laeras looked at Ellesildar with grudging respect. This was a man who knew his sword well and would not hesitate to use it. Ellisya, all too familiar with her brother's impulsiveness, hastily pushed the sword away before he did some serious damage with it.  
  
"Ellesildar!..."  
  
"You are Ellesildar???" The stunned look in Laeras' eyes was priceless. He was torn between utter incredulity, the indignation at Ellesildar's bravado to hold him at sword point and the joy of being reunited with his cousin, whom he hadn't seen in centuries. Deciding to stay calm, he looked upon the faces of Ellisya and Ellesildar, molded in the form of Rudhlanien. Reunited at last, he thought fondly. We have missed you two...  
  
Ellisya looked at the various expressions crossing Laeras' face as he stared incredulously at Ellesildar. Ellesildar, never liking being the center of attention, harrumphed uncomfortably and looked elsewhere, trying not to notice the look on Laeras' face. Ellisya gritted her teeth and hoped that the pressure wasn't too much for the usually conservative Laeras and that his natural Elven heritage would keep his face under control.  
  
"You...you are Ellesildar MorningLight..." he trailed off, seeing Ellisya's warning glance. He wisely held back any further knowledge he was about to dispel.  
  
"Yes, I am." Ellesildar eyed the other elf a little strangely. Laeras was silent again, once more struggling with his urge to do a lot of back flips and hug his cousin really hard. No one ever knew how much he had missed his two cousins, distantly related as they may be. He still remembered the days when they were young, when Ellisya was still a baby and Ellesildar... well, when Ellesildar had been Ellesildar and his best friend at that.  
  
"I know you well, Ellesildar, though you may not remember me..."  
  
Ellesildar frowned in concentration. One thing he prided himself on was the fact that he never forgot a face. As he swiftly ran through his memories, Ellisya looked at Laeras, standing there, a form of pure energy and hope and excitement. He looked as if he could jump up and down, yelling at the top of his voice, not ordinary Elf behavior. She was puzzled. How did he know them? Sure, they were related, but still...  
  
Then, Ellesildar slowly remembered a fine day, when two very, very young boys ran around, laughing and screaming at each other in exuberance. Ellisya had been so very young then. They had gotten into mud fights and were scolded well for their dirty clothes and hair (Elves never were to get dirty if they could help it). But those two boys had been the best of friends then and had let every reprimand fly over their heads.  
  
A look of wonder crossed his face as he stared at the 'friend' of his past. "L.Laeras FireStorm?" he whispered. He was so stunned, he had forgotten to remember the tie between himself and the other elf. Laeras couldn't restrain himself from grinning widely as Ellesildar hugged him hard.  
  
"Took you long enough," he retorted. " Can't you even remember your..." Ellisya shot him another warning look, cutting him off effectively.  
  
"You sure grew up, you dwarf," Ellesildar remarked teasingly. Laeras jabbed him with his elbow jokingly.  
  
"Watch it, you Orc." Ellesildar extended his arm in Quenya fashion. Laeras gripped his elbow as Ellesildar did the same, grinning from ear to ear, unable to control the wild excitement running through his veins.  
  
Before Ellesildar could retort, an announcement announcing that Ellesildar's match would begin was heard. Ellesildar turned to them, flushed with the revelation revealed to him. "Don't go anywhere," he warned them, "I'll be back as soon as I finish off the poor elf who is up against me."  
  
"As modest as ever, aren't you?" Laeras muttered, unable to resist grinning.  
  
" Thanks for the compliment," Ellesildar shot back, running down to the field, carefree and breezy. But behind that happy exterior was an elf tensed and ready to give it his all for the fight. Then, suddenly, he ran back and gave Ellisya a huge hug that swept her off her feet and held her there for a few moments.  
  
She laughed. "Put me down, you big bear!" she squealed. Ellesildar laughed and grinned boyishly at her before running back down to the field.  
  
Laeras smiled before turning to Ellisya. "He loves you a lot," he said simply. Ellisya smiled unconsciously.  
  
"He is my big brother," she said. Then, her face turned serious. "Why couldn't I remember you?"  
  
Laeras was startled before he grasped the meaning of her words. "You were very young then," he said softly, "barely a toddler. As good as your memory is, I doubt you can remember everything." But I sure remembered you all...how could I forget...  
  
"I'm sorry if I have ruined your chances of being a Master Archer." Laeras was surprised.  
  
"Don't worry, I will be going up against someone else who lost. I will definitely qualify," he shrugged and smirked, "It's in our bloodline."  
  
"You and my brother are the two most 'modest' people on the face of Middle-Earth," Ellisya muttered but a smile was creeping on her face. Laeras smirked.  
  
"Don't you forget it." Then, his face grew grave. "Tell me, Ellisya, why didn't you allow me to reveal to Ellesildar his true heritage?"  
  
Silence hung in the air for a while. Then, Ellisya spoke, her eye on the figure gracefully and swiftly disarming his opponent below. "I.I don't want him to lose this fight, this being his.dream and all." To an outsider, she might sound odd, cold even. But Laeras nodded his head in understanding. Holy Valar, why must all this happen now? I can't tell Ellesildar, he will be...shocked, stunned, pained, I don't know.  
  
Then, suddenly, a thought hit her, hit her so hard, she nearly stumbled. She grabbed the hem of Laeras' tunic, surprising him.  
  
Who killed my mother?" she hissed to him. "You know all this; WHO KILLED HER???"  
  
Laeras stared at her ,shocked at her sudden vehemence before shaking his head. "That even we don't know. All we do know is that the arrow that shot her was..." he drifted off, " very unusual." Ellisya's hands slumped to her sides, her energy exhausted. Laeras hugged her softly.  
  
"Don't worry, ni a reswqua dear cousin," he whispered, "For all you know, she might still be alive, in the Undying Lands. There are skilled healers there..."  
  
She shook her head, tears starting to fall. "No," she whispered, "She is gone; do not give me false hope." Laeras hugged her tightly, at a loss of what to do. He had not experienced great pain before, he did not understand. She leaned on him gratefully. They sat like that for several moments as below, Ellesildar easily made quick work of his opponent.  
  
After a while, Laeras stood up. "I have to go; urgent business calls me," he said. He looked into Ellisya's eyes. "You will be ok?"  
  
"I will. Erentath emaris Thank you, Laeras. I will be fine." Laeras patted her on the back and took his leave, blending into his surroundings in a matter of seconds. Ellisya stared after him for a while, missing his companionship. Oh, if Caroleas and Revandoran would appear now! She needed a companion, to sooth her, to clear her mind of the thoughts swirling around in it. But they wouldn't come, Caroleas being somewhere with Jarandor, Revandoran probably with his friends. She hunched her shoulders and sent a silent plea out for someone to just be with her in this time of doubt.  
  
Someone did appear. But it wasn't someone she was expecting. As she sat down on the soft, green turf, hugging her knees to her chest, yet another shadow loomed before her. Expecting to see Ellesildar, she looked up and said, "Over so soon?..."  
  
Legolas looked down at her, at her tear-smudged face. He had been watching the whole exchange all that while from his place on the platform. While the fighting Elves raged their battles below, his eyes had been fixed on the quiet scene under the shade of the forest trees. When the Elf kissed Ellisya's forehead, he had been shocked and dismayed. He had fought a long and hard war to keep his face as serene as ever in front of the all-seeing Aragorn. Gimli wasn't much of a problem, though he did keep staring at him suspiciously from time to time. Good old Gimli, clueless as ever but still concerned for his welfare.  
  
Then, Ellisya had seemed to collapse and he jerked, unable to hide his concern and growing anger towards the Elf who had probably initiated her breakdown. He had almost rushed down when all of a sudden, Ellesildar appeared, sword held out at the neck of the newcomer. A few tensed moments went by, before the elves suddenly hugged each other in undisguised delight. Legolas went from worried to pure confusion. What WAS going on?  
  
Then, Ellesildar had gone but still the strange elf remained. Ellisya had leant her head on his shoulder and he did not resisted. Legolas felt like throwing his hands up in despair. First Revandoran, now THIS???  
  
Finally, the elf had departed, leaving Ellisya in a hapless mess. Throwing his serenity to the wind, he had bolted down the platform, much to both Aragorn's and Gimli's surprise, and headed in her direction. Now, as he stood before her, he wondered if he had made the wrong decision in coming down. The heat of their earlier argument was still there, and he didn't want to ruin his chances of ever restoring their relationship to what it was before the argument had broken it.  
  
Yet her face was filled with surprise and a profound gratefulness that he was here. Trying not to seem inconspicuous, he sat beside her silently.  
  
Ellisya was very startled to see Legolas. But now that he was here, a emptiness from earlier was filled, keeping Ellisya from another breakdown. She leant against him awkwardly, wanting to at least feel some companionship from her once-friend.  
  
Legolas was, let us say, very shocked when he felt a head leaning on his shoulder, turning, he saw Ellisya, gazing at nothing in particular. Two tears stood at the brim of overflowing. He cursed the elf who had brought this upon her, had caused Ellisya, the Morning Light, to cry. Slowly, very slowly, he reached up to wipe those tears away.  
  
Feeling Legolas' fingers, her tears began to silently flow again. Stop it! She berated her self. You are making a fool out of yourself. But Legolas didn't seem to think so. He stroked her hair in an effort to calm her down, to sooth her pain. Maybe, in the not-so-distant future, he would ask her what troubled her so. But, in the meantime, they shared the moment, just the two of them without even understanding it.  
  
Legolas was beginning to feel a slight shred of hope penetrate his body. His heart slowly started to rebuild its broken walls, to reconstruct its nature, to revive the Legolas who had died with it.  
  
"Ellisya?" Ellisya looked up at the fair head whose clear blue eyes were looking down at her, "Why..why did that elf."  
  
"Laeras," she supplied helpfully.  
  
So he has a name... "Laeras kiss you on your forehead?" As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted it. Fool, fool, fool! Of all the thing to say, you must run along in your headstrong way and ask the last question on her mind??? But he knew he wouldn't be at peace without knowing the answer.  
  
Ellisya was silent for a long while. Just as he thought that she was slighting him for his unwanted question, she answered, "Surely you know? It is the Lorien way of signifying friendship."  
  
Legolas went silent as well. "Then, why, why didn't you.. ..Use that way of signifying friendship before?"  
  
"You are of Mirkwood; it is not your custom to do so." Legolas was again silent. Ellisya feared she had offended him in some way. Then, suddenly, he leaned forwards and kissed her softly on the forehead. Ellisya almost pulled back but she didn't, remaining like that for what seemed to be eternity. Her heart gave a little skip and she almost gasped with the sensation. What could this mean??? Why was she acting like this??? With any other elf, she would have pulled back a long time ago and berated the hapless chap. But, with Legolas, it just felt so.right.  
  
Legolas savored his moment as he impulsively kissed Ellisya on the forehead. He only wished it meant more than just friendship. If only.  
  
At that timeless moment, all seemed to freeze in place as they sat there, Legolas kissing Ellisya's head as the angels beamed upon them. All revelations uncovered were washed away and forgotten in that moment. Time became eternity, and all around them vanished. The stars appeared and somewhere in the distance, the song of the Gray Havens was heard, a faint serenade. But, like every other priceless moment, nothing lasts forever and soon it was over, both a little awed and a bit regretful it had to be over so quickly.  
  
As they broke off, Revandoran unfortunately chose that time to appear. Hastily grabbing Ellisya's hand, he exclaimed, "Come on! Caroleas is about to fight! Let us go and watch!" Ellisya hesitated, looked at Legolas before standing up reluctantly. She told herself she was more interested in her friend's fighting but her heart told her otherwise.  
  
"Ellisya, you passed, right?" Revandoran barreled on, not noticing the myriad of expressions on Ellisya's face, "You are into the finals, you lucky thing!!! I hope I win my fight later as well..." Then, Revandoran, caught in the moment of excitement, was about to kiss Ellisya on the cheek when Ellisya accidentally turned her head towards him. Lips met lips as they kissed without any real intention of doing so. Both of them froze in position, unsure of what to do.  
  
Legolas froze from where he was. The numbing reality was slowly registering in his brain. Ellisya is kissing Revandoran...He hadn't seen how Revandoran had been trying to kiss her cheek and how Ellisya was turning around to look back at him. And once again, his heart broke, this time without the promise of ever mending. Ellisya was kissing Revandoran. He wanted to laugh, laugh at the absurdity of it all, but here it was, in the flesh, without the comfort of the possibility that it was all just a dream.  
  
Ellisya, completely taken off guard, broke the kiss as fast as she could get out of her trance. Dragging Revandoran away from Legolas, she hissed as soon as they were out of sight, "Why did you do that for???"  
  
"I didn't!!!" Revandoran protested vehemently. "I swear, I was just going to kiss you on the cheek, you know, as friends..."  
  
Oh great, now Legolas will think I like Revandoran... Ellisya threw up her hands. She, of all people, she, Ms. I-will-be-independent-forever, was having a crisis about boys. Go figure.  
  
She didn't want to look back, to see that jeering look she was sure he would have on his face. She didn't want to see him smirk that all-knowing grin. She couldn't even bear to imagine it.She didn't want to see it... She grabbed Revandoran's hand and pulled him away from there as fast as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
He could only watch them hurry away, turning from him as he felt despair cloud his entire soul again. Ellisya was lying, he thought, when she said she would remain firm about forever being alone. Here was one who didn't think twice about kissing her! And she didn't even seemed to resist...He held his head in his hands as if his burden was becoming too heavy; it was, growing darker and heavier with each passing second he was away from Ellisya. Feelings and emotions were swimming around in his head, giving him a mortal headache. His head throbbing, he made his way to the castle, not wanting to watch the competition anymore, not with the memory of Ellisya and Revandoran still fresh in his mind.  
  
It was in his room where Aragorn found him, lying face up with wide, blank eyes. He sighed and went to sit beside the bed.  
  
"Ewen besqa cuyre sahn what is it this time?" he asked cautiously. Legolas did not answer, so intent was he on the 'ceiling'. Aragorn sighed deeply. This was going to take a while...  
  
" Legolas..."  
  
"She kissed him." The short answer was enough for Aragorn to start piecing things together. He deduced things slowly... ok, first things first, who is 'he'? Probably Revandoran, he's the only elf Legolas has been shooting dirty looks at. OK, Revandoran must have kissed Ellisya. Wait a minute! "Revandoran kissed Ellisya?"  
  
A deep sigh was his only answer as Legolas rolled over to face his window. Aragorn, not wanting to be ignored, walked over and sat at Legolas' side, conveniently cutting off the view. Legolas grunted in frustration and rolled over again, Aragorn switching sides again.  
  
"Aragorn!!! Must you deign to interrupt my time alone?" Legolas growled. Aragorn folded his arms over his chest.  
  
Not if you plan on sulking the whole day." Legolas groaned and sat up, holding his head. Aragorn immediately noticed the gesture and was concerned.  
  
"Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"Of course there is! That...that...Orc just kissed my..." Legolas faltered. He knew Ellisya was not his, He also knew that Revandoran had every right to take her if he wanted to. He rubbed his forehead, mussing up his hair in the process.  
  
Aragorn was becoming really worried. Legolas, who wouldn't be caught dead with messy hair was absently messing it up himself. He also seemed to be ill at ease.  
  
" Legolas, are...are you sure Revandoran really kissed Ellisya?"  
  
"I saw it with my own two eyes," Legolas said softly and evenly. Aragorn was even more worried to hear him speak so softly. He would rather Legolas bounce up, scream profanities in Elvish and curse Revandoran for the rest of his life as his temperamental friend who often do. This was getting bad...  
  
"WHAT??? That fiend!! How DARE he kiss Ellisya???" Both Elf and Man literally fell out of the bed in surprise as a booming yell was heard from the doorway. Gimli strode in, face red with outrage. He went right up to Legolas and looked him in the eye. Now, if this wasn't a serious matter, Aragorn would have laughed, for Gimli was two heads shorter than Legolas.  
  
"How could you let that fiend lay hands on your girl!" he yelled unnecessarily loud. Legolas waved at Aragorn frantically and Aragorn swiftly checked the passage for eavesdroppers. No one was in sight.  
  
Meanwhile, Gimli was still going on with his angry tirade. "I should have told you earlier, you should have grabbed her as soon as you have a chance to..."  
  
"Gimli," Legolas said in protest, "You can't just 'grab' a girl..."  
  
"Oh yesirree you can and ought to, now she has been stolen, yes, STOLEN away from you..."  
  
"Gimli,' Aragorn interrupted, dazed and confused, "How much of this do you know?"  
  
"Ay, I have known since the very beginning!!! You two were as dense as rocks, no, rocks are too good to be dense, as dense as Orcs..." Legolas shot Aragorn a wry grin over Gimli's head, "That you can't sense a romance even if it stared you in the face! I, the ever-vigilant Dwarf..." another wry grin shot over his head, " had tried in subtle ways to inform you about this..." yet another wry grin, "but do you understand? NOOO!!!! " Gimli planted his hands on his hips. "Why were you two cursed to be what you are and not dwarves in beyond me." It was just then that he noticed his companions dissolving into helpless laughter. "What, Now you would laugh at my alertness? Of all insults..."  
  
"Save it, Gimli," interrupted Aragorn, wiping his eyes, "And to think we were hiding the truth from you, right Legolas?" He noticed Legolas slipping back into his dark mood, ignoring all that happened around him. He cursed himself for not noticing this earlier as he ran to his friend's side.  
  
"Legolas... Legolas..." Aragorn was getting impatient and Legolas wasn't helping, sitting there like a lump of dough in his hands. "Dammit, Legolas!!! How can I... I mean," catching the look on Gimli's face, "we help you of you won't let us???"  
  
"I am dying," was the simple response. Aragorn could only sit back, stunned and shocked. Gimli ran over to his friend and shook his shoulders (Legolas was sitting down).  
  
"Legolas, you shouldn't talk about these things..."  
  
"It is the truth," turning to Aragorn who was still stunned, "Aragorn, what were the two things that can kill Elves before their time?"  
  
"A mortal wound," Aragorn said softly, unbelievingly, "and.and a broken heart... But this doesn't make any sense!!!!' he roared, striding over to Legolas and pushing Gimli out of the way. "You can't die, Legolas!!!! You don't have a mortal wound or..." he stopped, reality registering. "Or..."  
  
"A broken heart,' finished Legolas calmly. "There, you know. Now will you please go out?"  
  
Aragorn snapped. That was IT. He picked Legolas up by the shoulders (no easy feat but nothing stops Aragorn when he's angry) and shook him hard and well. Gimli's voice raised in protest but Aragorn was beyond all of that. "YOU FOOL!!!" he bellowed, " YOU TELL ME YOU ARE DYING THEN YOU TELL ME TO GO OUT???? WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR??? YOU ARE." he stopped then, unwanted tears brimming at his eyes, "you are my....best friend. You can't just go..." He dropped Legolas and looked at him, pleadingly.  
  
Legolas softened. "Oh Aragorn..."  
  
"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU???" Gimli now took his turn to yell at Legolas, "YOU CAN'T PLAN YOUR OWN DEATH!!!! WHAT.." Gimli's eyes were going misty as well, "what am I going to do without you..." At that point, Gimli, who was very outspoken, started sniffing. Even Aragorn, usually so stoic, was starting to falter. Legolas could take it no more. His show of nonchalance, his mask to hide the ravaged soul within had cracked. He began to dissolve, put his head in his hands. Aragorn and Gimli knelt beside him. Rarely were there as many tears as those that flowed within the fellowship that day...  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya looked around, scanning the crowds for a familiar face. Revandoran had gone long ago, murmuring something about Caroleas and Ellesildar. Ellesildar had gone off with Laeras, no doubt having a man-to- man talk with him to make up for all the lost years. But she wasn't looking for any of them. She was looking for a certain elf with long, fair hair and eyes the color of the sky. She was looking for an elf who could seem regal even in the face of Death itself. She was looking for Legolas. Why she was doing so, she didn't really know, but one thing was planted deeply inside her mind; tell him that Revandoran hadn't really kissed her. Why she must tell him she didn't know but a powerful command from her heart guided her. She instinctively knew that the three of the Fellowship were somewhere in the castle. Making her way around the rooms, she came across Legolas' room and frowned. Faint sobbing noises were heard and she was deeply worried. What could possibly have happened?  
  
As she pushed open the door, Legolas hurriedly looked up and smiled. Aragorn, catching a glimpse of his friend's face, for the millionth time wondered how did he manage to do it, to fake happiness through sadness. He himself tried to make an effort to hide all traces of his earlier despair. Gimli, however couldn't stop sniffing, as sentimental as he was.  
  
Ellisya looked around the room suspiciously. Something, she knew, had been going on here. Although Legolas is smiling almost as brightly as the sun, yet there is something hidden in his eyes. Gimli was sniffing profusely, trails of previous tears shiny upon his cheek. Even Aragorn looked a little subdued. Her eyes traveled from one to another, taking in all this.  
  
"What's going on here?" she demanded, hands on her hips. Legolas paused for a while, thinking hard before replying coolly,  
  
"I was just telling them of the Song of the Mountains." The Song of the Mountains was a sad, yearning epistle those who died in the Great War and was truly a sorrowful song, but somehow, Ellisya knew, knew that what Legolas was saying was not the truth.  
  
"Legolas, do not lie to me," she said softly and Legolas was so tempted to tell her everything. But at that moment, Aragorn stepped in.  
  
"Ellisya, what we do is our business," he said firmly. " And every thing that went through us earlier is also private, is it not?"  
  
"Yes," Gimli grunted; it was the best he could do while holding sobs back. Ellisya though for a while, tilting her head in a very cute manner, before replying,  
  
"You are right, I shouldn't intrude on your time together now, should I?' To show she meant it sincerely, she smiled a little at all of them, especially at Legolas. Then, she went out quietly, closing the door behind her, only realizing she hadn't done what she came to do after all.  
  
"Valar!! Oh well, can't be helped now... I'll tell him later...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As Ellisya closed the door, Legolas had an urge to run to her, to tell her everything hidden in his heart, all the love, grief and frustration he'd felt ever since he had come to know her. It was only through practiced self- control that he managed to remain where he was. As soon as she was gone, he jumped off the bed and paced around the room.  
  
"Holy Valar, I can't take this any more..." he whispered, "I can't continue like this.. every time she's near me, I want to burst..." he looked for understanding in Aragorn's eyes and found it. "She fills me, completes me... but she is not mine to have! I can't live like this anymore." He stretched out his arms to Aragorn and Gimli, "Pray, take me away so that even in dying, I may be able to lose this feelings I have!!!"  
  
"No, Legolas!" Aragorn roared. Gimli and Legolas were startled; never had Aragorn been this fierce before. Calming down a little, Aragorn continued, "It only becomes worse if you run away." His eyes softening, he continued, " It is the same when I went on the fellowship and away from Arwen, I felt torn and lost and you wouldn't know how much I had wished that I could just drop everything and run back to her. When she 'went' to the Gray Havens, I believe I feel as badly as you do right now, only I can't exactly die," he winced a little, "of a broken heart, can I now?"  
  
" If you had told me earlier I will be suffering as much as you did, I wouldn't have believe you," Legolas said, smiling faintly, "But now..." He sighed. Gimli strode over to Legolas and looked him in the eye again.  
  
"It is not too late, you Elf," he boomed, "Do something about it!!!"  
  
"What can I do?" Legolas asked, half wanting to throw Gimli off track and half yearning to feel as if there was still hope. Gimli grinned slyly.  
  
"Why, make her fall in love with you, of course!!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve: If Only You Knew

Exams are OVER!!!! (does somersault in glee) WOOHOO!!!!! Hello, real life!!! I miss you so much.Did I mention I'll be alive until my results come back?  
  
OK, this chapter might not be as long as you might like it but hey, I tried. Can't blame me for that.  
  
My author notes are now in my bio. I'll inform you guys when I change it, writing it here. Anything you think you might want to know as an extra, it's in my bio.  
  
OK, here I go again with my thank yous:  
  
Yuncyn: You rock. Need I say more?  
  
S.L: You are a great writer and a great friend . Your story RULES!! You guys out there should check it out. I don't have the link right now, but if you use the Search engine in FictionPress, find for the story under 'Dragon Warriors' by S.L. It's under Fantasy.  
  
Stary night: I'm telling you, you are one of the nicest reviewers I've seen around. You always have good comments for writers. And if you really did find surface mistakes, I would be obliged if you would send me an email, explaining them.  
  
Lady Arabella Sedai: You are a creative writer and I like your stories, even though I rarely have time to review. Thanks so much for your support  
  
Wild-Melody: Always you have really good comments for me! I am seriously flattered. Thank you sooooo much!!!  
  
Elf pilot: OK, I know you wanted a reeeally long chapter, but will this do? And Gimli, in a loin cloth? I almost fainted when I tried to.  
  
Crystal: You are a fantastic reviewer. I appreciate you sooo much!!!!  
  
Lady Gwen of Avalon: Finally, I can email you!!!! Your reviews are also great, thanks to you.  
  
Merenwen: You rule, girl!!! Thank you!!!  
  
Iluvenis: Wow, A newbie!! Reminds me of the time I was a newbie not too long ago.Thanks for the review! Wow, you're from Argentina? I am amazed!!!! Hard to imagine this little story of mine has spread globally!!! (And to think my English teacher cringes over my essays! Gee.)  
  
Vanye Quende: No, Ellisya doesn't tell him here!!! And no, she won't tell him for quite some time..I want a big climax, you see.  
  
Tbiris: as prompt as ever, aren't you? I am grateful for your reviews.  
  
Starbright: Hehe, I like Gimli too!!!!  
  
LanierShazar: You, my friend, are really enthusiastic about my story, That's good. Heheh   
  
Cute-Kitty- Yeah, you really helped me reached my review target! Thanks!  
  
You guys have helped me break the 100 reviews barrier!!!! Gosh, I never thought it'd grow so big..(burst into tears) Sob.I love you guys..sniff..  
  
Enough of the mushy stuff, let's get to the story!!!!  
  
R&R ing will get you a HUGE thank you. Flames will be used to burn my report card (they were actually supposed to burn the school, but some people will get mad)  
  
Song Lyrics in ~ ~ are compliments of Backstreet Boys 'How Did I Fall In Love With You'  
  
12. If Only You Knew  
  
As Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came out of the castle, they were met by an interesting sight. Ellesildar was throwing Ellisya high in the air with glee; not that she minded, she was screaming happily herself, Revandoran was swinging around with Caroleas, Jarandor was doing some sort of dance in his delight and Laeras was grinning so wide, his face threatened to split into half, which was quite a lot for the normally reserved and conservative elf. Ellisya, noticing Legolas, ran towards him and hugged him tightly, laughing in joy. "We made it!!! We passed to the finals!!!"  
  
Legolas hesitated a little before wrapping his arms around her lithe body. A month ago, he wouldn't have had any reservation about hugging an old friend. But now, he reverently held her to him. If Ellisya noticed anything different she didn't let on, too caught up in the moment. Ellesildar growled and the rest looked unnerved but Ellisya quickly explained they have reconciled. Still, there was a heavy tension in the air.  
  
"Ellisya, why don't you and Legolas go and. discuss the.later stages of the competition together?" suddenly said Aragorn, ignoring the start Legolas gave as he understood what Aragorn was up to. Ellesildar and Revandoran exchanged uneasy looks while Laeras and Caroleas were in total confusion. Jarandor just looked on amusedly, not really understanding what was going on. Ellesildar glared at Aragorn, suspicion filling his every feature. Aragorn looked readily back and one could almost hear steel clashing as the two wills tried to bend the other to its will. Aragorn, well trained in staring down people after living almost his entire in Elrond's household had no trouble at all in this, for although Ellesildar was an Elf, he preferred to 'have it out' in words, not in long, piercing stares. He turned away in discomfort and continued plaguing Legolas.  
  
" Why must Legolas explain what will happen? We, after all, already know all that will take place!"  
  
"But there are a different set of rules for the women and that only the Master Archers themselves can explain them," Aragorn said without missing a beat. He prayed that Legolas would snap out of his bewildered look and back him up.  
  
"But, can't some other Master Archer do it?" protested Revandoran, successfully rousing Legolas from his stupor. Shooting an evil look at Revandoran, the memory still clear in his mind, he spoke in a dangerous tone, " What, am I not qualified to explain?"  
  
"Oh sure you're qualified." Revandoran muttered in a sour voice under his breath loudly enough for the sarcasm to carry through. Ellesildar wore a look of one about to draw his sword and stick it into a certain elf's body.  
  
"Anyway," Legolas continued, as if he hadn't heard anything, " Do you see any other Master Archers around?" Indeed he spoke the truth, for Glorfindel was nowhere in sight and the other two Master Archers in the Elven Lands weren't even here. Ellesildar, determined that Ellisya should go nowhere with Legolas alone, then pushed Caroleas to the front.  
  
"Then, how about her?" he asked roughly. "She is female too!"  
  
Caroleas, as wise and nifty as she always was and knowing a bit about the relationship between Ellisya and Legolas, imposed, "But I have already found out about the rules from Glorfindel earlier." She had to ask Ellisya about the rules later, if there were any though she was quite sure there were no such rules for women. There were no extra rules anyway, for that matter. It is for her (and perhaps Legolas')sake that Caroleas was telling this desperate lie right now. She crossed her fingers and hoped that her lie sounded convincing. She couldn't find out however, as Jarandor firmly strode up to Ellesildar.  
  
"Ellesildar, put Caroleas down this instant," he said evenly. Ellesildar, seeing the meaningful look in Jarandor's eyes that promised all sorts of unpleasant things if he should not comply, quickly put Caroleas down. Gimli, making use of this veritable distraction, boomed,  
  
"Look at this, we are wasting precious time!!! Legolas, go do what you have to, and waste no excess time doing it for I very much doubt you like it more than I do!!!" Legolas, catching the hidden meaning in Gimli's harsh words, nodded in a half-bemused manner. Catching Ellisya's hand, he pulled her into a hidden alcove. Ellesildar started and was about to run after them when Aragorn caught his elbow and purposefully pulled him in the opposite direction. "You and I have to have a talk," he said firmly in Ellesildar's ear. Then, to the rest, he said, "Well, I will be seeing you later. If you have any questions, ask Gimli and he will provide answers." He started dragging a not-very-eager Ellesildar up the path. "Oh, and Laeras," the elf looked at him, "Nice to see you again. Good day, everyone."  
  
Gimli started at Aragorn, then at where Legolas and Ellisya had disappeared. Then, catching a glimpse at the remaining elves' faces, no doubt in a high state of curiosity and indignation, promising lots of unanswerable questions for him. He groaned.  
  
"In Elberath's name, why must Legolas and Aragorn disappear now??? He could see a long, long time ahead of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
As Legolas reached the alcove, he dropped Ellisya's hand and went to sit by himself. He was at a loss for words. Curse that Aragorn, what was he supposed to say??? I love you??? He massaged his temple, hoping Ellisya wouldn't expect him to explain anything much. How, he wondered, did every thing become so complicated?  
~ Remember when we never needed each other~  
  
~Then best of friends, like sister and brother~  
  
~We understand, we'd never be alone~  
  
Ellisya, not understanding anything that was going on, went and sat opposite of Legolas. She could sense the elf stiffening and was saddened. Her earlier vow to tell Legolas about the kiss was completely forgotten in her confusion. What had happened to him? She wondered. He used to be so open and friendly, now he was as distant and as cold as a stranger. His eyes, once filled with dreams and laughter, now grew distant whenever he was with her. Gone was the friend instead replaced with an elf, serene and calm and completely.foreign. What had happened to those days when he would smile and laugh with me?  
~Those days are gone, now I want you so much~  
  
~The night is long and I need your touch~  
  
To fill the silence, she asked, " So, why have you drawn me away from my kin?" She congratulated herself upon her question. Not too detached yet not too personal, she thought to herself. Her heart was pounding at the tensed atmosphere and her voice came out higher than usual  
~Don't know what to say, I never meant to feel this way~  
  
~Don't wanna be, alone tonight~  
  
Legolas' heart fell when he heard her cool question. As he sat next to her, a tension he had never experienced before overwhelmed him and he had closed his eyes in an effort to clear his head. Then, her question had come out of nowhere, hitting him like a ton of bricks. He laughed bitterly.  
  
"I believe Aragorn's intention to get us here was not very clear, was it now?"  
  
Ellisya looked at him in surprise. Legolas' answer, his bitter laugh had struck a chord in her body. Sighing, she said, "If this is about the apology again, I have already forgiven you. Do you think I was not sincere earlier?"  
  
"Were you?" came the astonishing reply. Ellisya glanced sharply at the elf facing away from her, looking at the pool of water that was there. Her anger grew and she let loose a stinging answer,  
  
"If you didn't take it seriously, then I suppose I didn't mean it seriously either." A hoarse sigh was heard and Ellisya, seriously railed, went to stare Legolas in the eye. To her horror, a single tear rolled down Legolas' fair cheek and dripped unto his leggings. Legolas, still staring out at the lake, didn't seem to notice anything. Ellisya immediately sat beside him and hugged him fiercely. Legolas, looking at the girl beside him, was moved. Slowly, another tear was sliding down to accompany the other one. Ellisya wiped the tears away with her fingers.  
  
"Legolas! Why.why didn't you tell me of your trouble? What is this that hurts you so?" she asked him urgently. Legolas smiled at little. Trust the girl who caused him such pain and agony to ask him such a question!  
~What can I do to make you mine?~  
  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
"Well." How do you put this.this torture in words? "My." No, can't tell her about being heartbroken, " I'm in.love with this girl," he said finally, hoping it was enough to put out her interest. No such luck.  
  
"You're in love??!!!" Ellisya didn't know what to think. She felt as if someone had taken a bucket of water and thrown it over her head. She felt dazed and confused and somehow.lost.  
  
"Who is she whom you love?" Legolas was again struck with the impossible ness of the question. How was he going to answer this without revealing anything?"  
  
"You.you know her very well." Ellisya pondered this. Then, it struck her. No, it cannot be.  
  
"Legolas," she asked, "Are.are you in love with Caroleas?"  
  
Legolas almost laughed out loud at the absurdity of this question. "No, of course not! She's got Jarandor already."  
  
Ellisya was confused as she racked her brain to remember any she-elf she had met. "Bu, I don't know many she-elves!!! Are you sure I know her?"  
  
"Yes, as I said, very well." They sat there in silence, the peaceful ripples of the water the only sound heard. Then Ellisya asked, tentatively, "Does she,. I mean, the one you love, love you too?"  
~What did I say? What did you do?~  
  
~How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
Legolas sighed. That was the only answer she needed. She looked up from her position of leaning on him. " Then, why do you still love her?"  
  
Ellisya, if only you knew."How can you stop breathing? How can you stop your heart? Ai, Ellisya, you don't know anything yet."  
I know this much, I think I am beginning to develop feelings for you. If only you knew.  
  
". but to stop loving that.girl would be like trying to stop breathing, like trying to stop your heart from pumping." Legolas racked his head, trying his best to describe to Ellisya what he felt for her, "It's like a sun, shinning it's heavenly light down on you, filling your heart, warming your soul. It's like the dawn, creeping up on the horizon so slowly you never notice it until it's there."  
  
Ellisya was so moved and so amazed at how accurate Legolas' words seemed to be. She knew, in the deepest part of her heart, that she harbored feeling for Legolas, knew it since that day, that fateful day. And now, all was lost. He loved another. Trying to reason with her heart, she asked, "But what about the girl? Doesn't she feel the same way about you?"  
  
Legolas sighed sadly. It pained him, the fact that the girl he loved with his entire being was actually asking these, these questions that burned him through the core. "No, she doesn't," he said, in a low voice, "She doesn't even know."  
  
"Then you should tell her!!!" Ellisya's voice sounded a little hoarse. She so desperately wanted to get over this, to just be able to get things back to normal, to be able to freely claim that she was her one and only.but now, somehow, Legolas had pushed himself into her heart and had dug up a feeling she had never experienced before.  
  
"I can't; she has another." Legolas choked back sobs that were trying to run out, trying to push their way out of his body. He wiped his brimming eyes with the back of his hand indiscreetly, hoping Ellisya wouldn't notice it.  
  
He shouldn't have bothered; Ellisya was being swept away by the torrent of feelings flooding her body. She leaned closer to Legolas, causing him to feel bittersweet pleasure at the nearness of her.  
  
No more words were exchanged between them; they just huddled together, taking comfort and yet the greatest agony in each other's presence. Thoughts filled their heads, mainly about each other.  
  
For Ellisya, pictures filled her mind, of Legolas smiling, laughing, the anxiety on his face when Revandoran felled her.  
~What can I do to make you mine?~  
  
~Falling so hard, so fast this time~  
  
In Legolas' head, pictures of Ellisya in all sorts of situations dominated, pictures of her lovely smile, of her strength of mind, of her determination.  
  
~What did I say, what did you do?~  
  
~How did I fall in love with you?~  
  
And in two minds were the thought of how much they loved the other.  
  
In both hearts was a single phrase,  
  
Four simple words, straight from the heart.  
If only you knew.  
~*~*~*~*~  
Gimli spun around in relief as Aragorn with a much calmer Ellesildar came back. Never had he faced such alert and sharp elves before. He had had a lot of trouble covering patches of missing parts in his explanations. He could felt the sweat on his brow and he rapidly made up lie after lie. Give me Orcs any day.  
  
"So, I suppose you have cleared up things here, Gimli?" Aragorn inquired. Gimli was about to answer when Revandoran chipped in,  
  
" He did, my Lord." He shook his head in sympathy, "Who would have ever thought that Legolas suffers from mental depression from time to time? The poor elf.Perhaps his responsibility is too heavy a burden for him." The others nodded agreement.  
  
Aragorn almost choked while Ellesildar looked very confused. MENTAL DEPRESSION??? Aragorn looked over at Gimli with a 'you-are-so-dead-when- Legolas-finds-out' look. As Ellesildar was told the story of Legolas' state of mind, he hissed at Gimli, "Mental DEPRESSION???  
  
Gimli shrugged helplessly. "Hey, that was the best I could think of, OK?" he snapped back. "You try hiding the truth from these elves!!! Their minds are sharper than even the blade of my axe! Even so, it took me some time to convince them of his 'condition'."  
  
Aragorn sighed in frustration. It had taken him the better part of an hour, trying (the key word was 'trying') to assure Ellesildar that there was indeed nothing between Ellisya and Legolas. All this lying was making him uneasy but it had to be done.  
  
Just as he was puzzling out how in Elberath's name would he talk himself (or rather, Legolas) out off this, Legolas and Ellisya came back, both subdued and very quiet. Ellesildar ran to his sister, concern written all over his face. "Are you all right? Has that elf," he glared at Legolas, proving that Aragorn had not managed to shake his suspicion even a little bit after all, "done anything to you?"  
  
"Ellesildar," Ellisya said quietly, "I have something to tell you that I cannot keep secret anymore." She had intended only to tell him when necessary but, with all the emotional pain she had been through, she needed to relief herself of at least one burden. One less burden to bear could make a whole difference.  
  
Legolas watched her pull Ellesildar away, regretting having revealed so much at the alcove earlier. He was torn between the wish that Ellisya would catch on and find out about his love for her and the hope that she wouldn't find out at all. He didn't want her to have to choose between him and Revandoran. He didn't want her to go through that torture. But most of all, he didn't want to feel the devastating loss when she chose Revandoran over him.  
  
Caroleas, Laeras and Revandoran looked at him musing with the utmost sympathy. Perhaps, they thought, he is experiencing a 'moment' now. "Do you really have a mental disorder?" Revandoran asked with curiosity. Legolas choked in the midst of his thoughts and stared at him disbelievingly. Then he turned to look at Aragorn with an intense glare that said a lot of things. Aragorn swiftly pointed at the dwarf behind him, who had taken refuge there and was innocently whistling away.  
  
Revandoran, seeing the subtle hand movements, asked suspiciously, "Is there something here we don't know about?"  
  
Legolas sighed. This was going to be hard to explain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya pulled Ellesildar into a hidden area and made sure no one would be able to see them. Then, turning to face her brother, she took a really deep breath. She hadn't the heart to say what she was about to say. But, she knew, he had to know. Ellesildar, sensing her trouble, paced a finger at her chin and lifted it gently to face him.  
  
LerathariLittle sister," he whispered softly, "Iseswa qin yuewas retanh wesida Do not be weighed down by the burdens of this world. What do you hold that troubles you so?"  
  
Ellisya gazed into her brother's understanding hazel eyes and felt a sting on her heart. She couldn't imagine the feelings that would cross his face as soon as the words left her mouth.  
  
"Ellesildar," she said slowly, "Do you wish me to tell you?"  
  
"Anything that weighs on your mind, relieve it and I shall help you bear it," he said instantly, concern and brotherly love evident in his eyes. Ellisya looked down again. Her heart ached with the fact that she would have to tear down the world he had knew longer than she did.  
  
" Ellesildar," she said as gently as she could, feeing for once older than her brother, " We, we are of the line of the Golden Wood."  
  
Ellesildar looked at her, perplexed. "We ARE from the Golden Woods."  
  
"No," she said urgently, "You do not understand. We are of the Golden Wood, our heritage is that of the Lady!!!"  
  
Ellesildar stared at her incredulously. "No." he breathed, "It cannot be. Mother."  
  
"It is!!!" Ellisya said desperately, "Mother hid the truth from us; why I do not know, but IT IS THE TRUTH!!!"  
  
Ellesildar looked white. Ellisya cried silently for him. Many would consider it an honor to be of Galadriel's line, but why did their mother have to hide it? What was it that so compelled her to do so? And most of all, why did she live with that lie until the day she died??? 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Arrival of The Hob...

I have just gotten my grades back and boy, are they bad!!! My mum's yapped at me for over an hour and I was grounded of the Net. Not like I can go on it anyway. Some firewall seems to have mysteriously sprung up from nowhere, blocking my Internet access for an unpredictable amount of time. Who knows, I might be blocked for a month!!! Even as I write this, I'm glaring at the computer, promising it a very slow shutdown if it doesn't function in a week.  
  
As a result of that 'firewall', this chapter is being post up courtesy of a very good friend, who swore not to 'change any single detail'. If she did, she'll be dead within a week too. Aren't I morbid. Must be my grades.  
  
Thanks to my Internet Breakdown, I will be thanking reviewers by memory. I'm SOOOO sorry if I missed you but here goes:  
  
Yuncyn: You rock.  
  
S.L: Finally, you stop asking me when the plot's coming in!!! Does this mean it is in?  
  
Wild-Melody: I can't really remember the last time you have reviewed but you have been fantastic. Thanks.  
  
Elf-pilot: Yeah, a long one at last.  
  
Merenwen: You, girl, are a great reviewer. Thanks to you too.  
  
LanierShazar: You impossibly fantastic human being.  
  
Lady Gwen of Avalon: Oh thanks for the compliments! (blush)  
  
Lady Arabella Sedai: You just never give me a bad review, do you??? Aw, Thanks!!!  
  
I hate to say this, but.that's where my memory gives out! Ka-pang!!!!! I'm SOOOO sorry again...I swear, when the Internet works again, I will thank you guys, double!!! Thanks for all your support!  
  
OK, there is this one reviewer, Akasha I think (if I'm wrong, SORRY!!!!), who really wants me to stop with this Legolas-and-Ellisya thing and get to the point. Well, hate to say this, but... No way!!! They've still got a long road to travel, though I WILL ease up on the strain thing. Besides, I've already planned the ending (for this relationship) beautifully and boy, am I proud of it. So, if you don't like this type of story, I'll have to say stop reading here. I really regret saying this but that's the way I write, that's the way I'll keep it.  
  
Since I might not be updating for about two weeks, give or take, I made a reaaalllyy long chapter. Hope you guys are satisfied.  
  
OK, this chapter introduces a new character, my personal favorite, though many may say he's cocky. He is, and flamboyant (as you shall see), and a trifle too smug. A writer's dream.  
  
Flames will NOT be added to the firewall, but will be kept to burn exam papers (again). A fire extinguisher is much appreciated, plus good criticism and reviews.  
  
OK, don't delay it any more, here y'all go!!!  
  
~~ (songwords) are from 'A thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton.  
  
13.The Arrival of The Hobbits, Gandalf and Horseback Riding  
  
As Ellisya and Ellesildar came back to rejoin the group of Elves (and Man and Dwarf), the past few minutes' revelations clearly had taken its toll on both of the two elves. Ellesildar had asked, no, demanded every single detail out of Ellisya and it took all of Ellisya's self-control not grab Ellesildar by the shoulders (which would be a very comical sight) and shake him. The two of them looked exhausted but as soon as Ellesildar saw Laeras, he strode up to him, grabbed him by the arm, and pulled him back where he came from.  
  
"We have a lot of reminiscing to do, FireStorm." Laeras looked surprised and apprehensive but followed Ellesildar in resignation. Ellisya made as if to follow them as well, but Ellesildar pushed her back, gentle caring in his eyes.  
  
"If there is anything important, I shall tell you later," he whispered, "In the meantime, not a word is to escape your lips." Ellisya nodded slightly before rejoining her friends. Nudging Caroleas, she murmured, "What did I miss?"  
  
Caroleas whispered, amusement evident in her voice, "We have just found out that Legolas has suffered from mental depression."  
  
"WHAT???" Ellisya looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious..."  
  
"Don't worry," Caroleas assured her, "Gimli was obviously lying, I mean, just look at his face! Still," she smiled mischievously, "It IS good entertainment to see Legolas try to explain himself out of this one."  
  
Ellisya smiled. It felt really good to do that, especially with all the tensions weighing down on her these days. "But why are Jarandor and Revandoran looking so serious?"  
  
Caroleas snickered. "They actually believed that lie. I still can't believe it though; I saw through it as soon as it left Gimli's lips. And Aragorn is no good liar himself. Warrior, yes. Swordsman, yes. King, yes. Liar, no way."  
  
Ellisya shook her head. "I will never understand why boys are so gullible."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas was finishing his lengthy (and slightly incoherent) explanation on his so-called 'depression' to Jarandor and Revandoran who (luckily) seemed to swallow it all up. He glanced over at the right, where Caroleas and Ellisya were whispering among themselves. He frowned slightly. Ellisya looked worn and tired, her usually uplifted expression nowhere in sight. She was smiling slightly (thank Caroleas for that!) but even the smile couldn't disguise the ache under it.  
  
Then, she looked up and her green eyes met his. They froze, both unwilling to break the connection. Legolas searched in her eyes for the source of her agony, yielding no results. She was too guarded for that. On the other hand, he knew his eyes were practically spilling out his every emotion. At that moment, he felt very vulnerable. He swore to start practicing hiding his emotions in his eyes as soon as he found a mirror. In the meantime, he tried to hide them as well as he could.  
  
Ellisya locked gazes with Legolas, who seemed to be reading her like an open book. His eyes were filled with compassion and concern for her and she wished she could just... turn away and flee from the burning intensity of his gaze. Yet they still looked at each other, caught in time, together.  
  
"Ellisya?" Caroleas' voice trailed off as she saw the lock between her friend and Legolas. Not really wanting to break the connection but feeling responsible for the whole thing, Caroleas gently tugged on Ellisya's arm. Ellisya reluctantly looked at Caroleas, resentful yet thankful that she had pulled her out of her reverie. Never in her entire life had she experienced this before and it was beginning to unnerve her. She shuddered slightly, feeling cold. Yet no wind had blown.  
  
Legolas looked away, feeling overwhelmed. The depths in her eyes were discerning, drawing him into them. He shook his head slightly and reminded himself that she did not belong to him but to the Elf he now faced. He focused back on the conversation only to see Revandoran peering at him interestedly.  
  
"Were you suffering of your delusion again?" the sarcasm (could Elves be that sarcastic?) that clearly said he believed Legolas was NOT delusional, this thickheaded Elf was still not about to just accept it, not after those rational excuses Aragorn and Gimli had made for him. Glaring at Aragorn and Gimli for the umpteenth time, he began envisioning ways to get back at them, both of them, all painful and torture inflicting. After all, Aragorn had had a hand in all the mischief. No reason why he shouldn't feel his wrath either.  
  
Ellesildar emerged with Laeras again, his face a grim mask. Beside him, Laeras also looked stern. The both of them had obviously been at outs in the bushes, Ellesildar being less reserved than Ellisya had been. What had happened between both of them was anyone's guess but by the looks of it, it hadn't been easy. No doubt Laeras, being quite hotheaded himself, hadn't taken well with Ellesildar's impetuous nature and wills had clashed. Ellisya, catching a glimpse at the look on her brother's face, resolved to ask him what had happened, although she had a rather clear idea what had transpired between the both of them. Knowing Ellesildar, he would get straight to the point. No beating around the bushes for him, he was terribly blunt, even for an Elf. She guessed Laeras, probably indignant at Ellesildar's accusations and prodding would have said something cutting and cool. That would blow Ellesildar up and they would be out with words. She highly doubted that Ellesildar had gotten anything out of their little 'exchange'.  
  
A loud horn blew, distracting all of them. Turning around, they saw a herald in official robes standing on the platform. He cleared his throat and announced pompously, " Master Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrine Took have arrived alongside Istari Gandalf the White."  
  
Hushed whispers rose all around at this information as Elves turned to each other in surprise and awe. Gandalf the White!!! He hadn't appeared in Mirkwood for a very long time. What could he possibly want with the Elves?...  
  
Ellisya, Ellesildar and the rest of the Elves were also confused and disoriented. Gandalf had been somewhat of a legend in their realm, where his name was spoken only in respect. Never had they seen him before. And Halflings?...  
  
Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli broke out into big smiles as soon as the herald finished his message. Finally, the day the Fellowship would gather together in one place since the Destruction of the Ring. Finally, after the danger was over, they meet again. Aragorn raced off to the entrance, barely waiting for a very frustrated Gimli, who was toddling out as fast as he could, given his not-very-long legs. Legolas grabbed Ellisya's hand and pulled her along, despite her protests. Ellesildar and the rest followed close behind, determined to see what this fuss was all about. All around them, Elves parted, not wishing to be barreled into by this company, given they were taking no heed of the crowd. Soon, Gimli was the only one left, sadly, lagging behind, much to his disgust and to the amusement of the watching Elves, most having a disregard for his kind.  
  
" Men, Elves!" he grumbled, "Fickle characters they are! As soon as another set of friends arrives, they ditch the dwarf! Tsk tsk... How I put up with them this long remains a mystery even to me..." At that moment, Aragorn ran back, unceremoniously lifted Gimli with a few grunts, slung him over his shoulder and ran to catch up with Legolas and the rest again. Gimli shocked with this sudden act, yelled at the top of his voice,  
  
"Put me down, you devil of a man!!! I would rather run than to be carried in such a fashion!!! How dare you carry a Dwarf without his permission!!!" attracting several pointed stares from the nearby Elves, a bit stunned themselves. Aragorn, too pumped up with adrenaline to notice anything out of the ordinary, laughed with pure joy.  
  
"I would fain carry you over the Cahadras today even in the harshest weather if it meant the Hobbits and Gandalf were on the other side," he chuckled, "So stop your protests, for they will do nothing in your favor."  
  
Gimli, resigned and still very indignant at this lack of respect for him, saw the truth in Aragorn's words and finally gave up, muttering something about 'crazy men' and 'disrespect towards the finest race on Middle-Earth'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Legolas, being a good runner and charged with the knowledge that old friends were waiting, almost flew to the entrance. It took all of Ellisya's ability to keep up with him, seeing his grip on her arm was as iron as steel. Trying to twist herself free, she gasped,  
  
"Legolas, you insane elf! Let go of me for I cannot keep up any longer!!!" Legolas ran on, not heeding her words. Ellisya, slightly angry at not been heard, cried out, "Legolas!!! I am being very serious!! My legs were not built for such activities!!!"  
  
" Hurry!!! They are waiting for us!!" was all he said. Ellisya, incredulous with his answer, twisted and turned, trying to free herself from his grasp with no avail.  
  
"Legolas!!!" she gasped, "For the last time..."  
  
Legolas did something very surprising then. Jerking her arm, he pulled her in front of him, swung her up and carried her. Behind him, a yell was heard as Ellesildar absorbed the suddenness of the action and was more than a little angry at the bravado of the prince. Gasping with the sheer impossibility of it all, Ellisya yelled, "LEGOLAS!!! Have you gone INSANE???"  
  
Legolas shrugged, too excited to care. "They say I am mentally depressed," he said. Then, raising his voice, he cried, "Lamec terandur ven yesra wersadun rheWe run to embrace the morning!!!"  
  
From behind, he heard Aragorn calling, "Heraw resda quo tsadur mentus jaseaEmbrace us, the sons of the day!!!"  
  
Legolas laughed with joy; it had been a very long time since he felt this way. He was flying to meet old friends with the girl he loved in his arms.  
  
Ellisya couldn't suppress a small smile at the word exchanged between Legolas and Aragorn. Still, she felt uncomfortable in his arms. She felt awkward and uneasy, because the whole thing just felt so...right. So meant to be, somehow.  
  
She tried once more to get Legolas to put her down, a little reluctantly, it must be said. "Legolas, have you gone mad??? What made you think you could just lift me up and carry me??? Have you no ethics at ALL???"  
  
"No," he grinned, too high to know what he was saying, "They go with the wind when love enters to make room for it." Too late did he realize what had escaped his lips before he could stop. Ellisya looked at him with questions in her eyes.  
  
"You mention love again," she said softly, "but will you not reveal to me who your heart goes to?"  
  
"Nay, mention it not again," Legolas said hastily, "Forget it, I was not in control of my mouth when I said that." All too much did he want to tell her all of his feelings towards her. All too much he wanted to just kiss her and run away with her in his arms. But she belonged not to him, but to another...  
  
Ellisya sighed as Legolas evaded the topic once again. She felt sorrowful, the knowledge of Legolas' love for another was almost too painful to bear. She tried to push it out of her mind, to the deepest recess of her heart but somehow it kept emerging, every time she saw him.  
  
She knew there was something wrong, terribly wrong. He was looking pale and subdued, rarely smiling that mischievous smile of his anymore. And there were times he'd gaze at the distance, a dreamy smile playing over his lips tinged with a pain that couldn't be described. In front of them, he acted as normal as he could, but she knew. His aura was fading, fading so quickly it was becoming noticeable. About this she was worried, for without an aura, an Elf would pass from this world, never to enter the Halls of Anduin as the others who had passed of old age.  
  
"Legolas," she asked softly.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you ill?" Once again, Legolas was at a loss for words. He faltered, his pace slowing down as he contemplated the question.  
  
"I am... not sick," he finally answered, for there was no way he could say otherwise. He was ill, ill of a broken heart and of an unreturned love. Why must he be born an Elf? Long life meant nothing to him; Elves, deemed immortal, could be killed without being stabbed. Why, he cried out silently, why?  
  
Ellisya had no time to figure out what his answer meant when Legolas skidded to a stop, in front of an elderly man and four people so short, they could be mistaken for children. Behind him, Ellesildar, Revandoran and the rest stopped as well, looking at the hobbits in awe and stunned surprise. Aragorn and Gimli came soon after, Aragorn puffing slightly, having bore Gimli's substantial weight for quite a distance. Gimli, seeing the hobbits and Gandalf looking at him in a very bemused manner quickly slid off Aragorn, landing in a heap on the floor. Merry and Pippin laughed uproariously while Frodo and Sam, being more discreet chuckled softly.  
  
"Gimli, my friend," Gandalf boomed, "Your stature becomes you!!!" for the months Gimli had spent in Mirkwood had caused him to grow, be it a few inches. Gimli puffed out his chest proudly.  
  
"His weight certainly doesn't," Aragorn muttered. Gimli elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to double over with a groan. Once again, the hobbits tittered, and Gandalf couldn't hide a grin.  
  
"Aragorn, it is fantastic to see you again!" Frodo said, unable to hide his excitement. Aragorn chuckled, knelt and embraced the hobbits tightly. Sam stood behind, a big grin forming on his face. Merry and Pippin looked at Legolas and Gimli a bit cockily.  
  
"What, after all our travels to get here, the Orcs we had to fight on the way, we don't even get a hello?" Merry asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
  
"You liar!!! Orcs indeed, you could pass for one yourself," Gimli said. Merry and Pippin yelled in resentment and leapt upon the Dwarf, who was quite unprepared for the siege. As they wrestled it out, they soon became aware of the Elves (save Legolas) who were staring at them in fascination. An uneasy silence ensued, Merry and Pippin frozen on Gimli, a truly comical sight.  
  
"Legolas," Gandalf said congenially, " Pray, do introduce these no doubt charming friends of yours." Legolas, rising handsomely to the occasion, said,  
  
"Well Gandalf, the dark Elf over there is Ellesildar MorningLight, son of Lorendallion, beside him is Revandoran BlueRiver of Lorien and his sister Caroleas BlueRiver. The Elf over there is Laeras..." here Legolas paused, uncertain of Laeras' name.  
  
"FireStorm," Ellisya supplied helpfully. Legolas smiled at her quickly.  
  
"Laeras FireStorm, Jarandor..." again he paused.  
  
"OakWood," Ellisya whispered once again. In his gratefulness, Legolas dropped a kiss on her forehead, more than just thanking her, unseen by all but one.  
  
"Jarandor Oakwood and here, in my arms," Ellisya quickly got out of his arms, much to his disappointment, "Ellisya MorningLight."  
  
Frodo, ever the gentleman, detached himself from Aragorn and shook everybody's hand, Sam following suit. As he shook Ellisya's hand, Frodo whispered,  
  
"Are you Legolas' girlfriend?"  
  
Ellisya blushed a bright red as she processed this question. She whispered to him, "No, I am not. He loves another."  
  
"But," Frodo persisted, "he has been looking at you very strangely since we got here."  
  
Unable to answer that, Ellisya just shrugged and was about to evade that question when, thankfully Merry and Pippin, apparently woken from their stupor, pushed Frodo aside and pumped her hands energetically.  
  
"Hello, Miss Ellisya," Merry said with a winning smile. "We thinks Frodokins has taken enough of your attention, it's our turn."  
  
"Yes," Pippin echoed, "It is indeed a pleasure to make your acquaintance; it isn't often we meet such a pretty lady." Ellisya blushed at this praise.  
  
"Really, Aragorn," she called to him, " I seem to have two little Casanovas here."  
  
"Don't mind them," he called with a wink, "they do that to all the girls, hoping they will buy them drinks."  
  
"Well now," declared Pippin with a wrinkled nose, "that's cheap, coming from him. Honestly..." his eyes strayed to Caroleas, talking with Revandoran, "Excuse us, Miss Ellisya..." and they went off to repeat their performance, much to Jarandor's disgust.  
  
Sam, whose turn it was to meet Ellisya, looked at her shyly. "Well now, you are one of the prettiest flowers I've seen," he said, stumbling a little. Ellisya smiled. This hobbits were all so cute! "No wonder Legolas like you."  
  
What was with Sam and Frodo and Legolas? She said again, "Legolas likes somebody else, he said so himself." But then, a fragment of conversation came back to her  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Legolas! Why...why didn't you tell me of your trouble? What is this that hurts you so?" she asked him urgently. Legolas smiled at little. Trust the girl who caused him such pain and agony to ask him such a question!  
  
"Well." How do you put this.this torture in words... "My..." No, can't tell her about being heartbroken, " I'm in.love with this girl," he said finally, hoping it was enough to put out her interest. No such luck.  
  
"You're in love??!!!" Ellisya didn't know what to think. She felt as if someone had taken a bucket of water and thrown it over her head. She felt dazed and confused and somehow...lost.  
  
"Who is she whom you love?" Legolas was again struck with the impossible ness of the question. How was he going to answer this without revealing anything?"  
  
"You.you know her very well..." Ellisya pondered this....  
  
.She asked, "But what about the girl? Doesn't she feel the same way about you?"  
  
Legolas sighed sadly. It pained him, the fact that the girl he loved with his entire being was actually asking these, these questions that burned him through the core. "No, she doesn't," he said, in a low voice, "She doesn't even know..."  
  
~*Flashback over*~  
  
He hadn't exactly said 'someone else', she thought, realization dawning upon her. He just said I knew her very well...  
  
She shook her head firmly. No way. He couldn't like her. That would be absurd. No, he liked somebody else. Affectionately mussing Sam's hair, causing him to yelp, she caught Frodo's eyes again and frowned. The little hobbit's face was filled with pain and distress, his eyes roving, not looking at anything in particular. Then, a great horror crossed his face.  
  
Frodo saw things he shouldn't see again. Laughing ghosts loomed all about him, reminding him of the bodies he had saw in the swamp near Mordor. They swirled around him, causing him great fear. He jumped as he felt an arm on his shoulder and looked up to see the elf they call Ellisya looking at him in concern.  
  
"Is there something wrong, Frodo?" she asked, looking through him, it seemed, to see his soul. He gave a weak smile and replied, "I am alright. Don't worry about me." Then, he hugged the elf tightly, feeling still the fear that had gripped his heart only moments earlier. Ellisya's body was warm, offering comfort and a sense of peace to his battered soul, aged before its time.  
  
Ellisya was surprised when Frodo hugged her tightly, her instinct telling her something was wrong. Whispering soothing words to him in Elven, she stood up, Frodo still clinging like a limpet to her. Approaching Aragorn and Gandalf, cradling Frodo, she asked them in Elvish, so that Frodo wouldn't understand, "Noreth emerente What troubles him?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Frodo with worry in his eyes. "Frodo?" he asked, peering at his little friend. "Are you alright?"  
  
"They're coming again," was the muffled response. "They're coming back." Aragorn and Gandalf exchanged worried glances. The quiet scene had attracted Merry, Frodo and Sam who came running, along with the other Elves. Sam looked with concern at Frodo's head, while Merry and Pippin, oblivious to the anxiety and tension in the air, piped cheerfully, "What's up with Frodokins?"  
  
Ellesildar met his sister's eyes, asking her what was going on. Signaling that she would explain it all later, Ellisya forced a cheery tone, "Frodo is just really tired, OK? I'll. take him to one of the rooms in this castle." Carefully holding the still-hidden Frodo, she carried him off, followed by Ellesildar, Aragorn and Gimli. Gandalf, wanting to speak to Legolas, held him back as he was starting to follow them. Waving the other Elves off, he whispered to Legolas,  
  
" Is there something wrong?" in his kindly way. Legolas smiled and replied,  
  
" I am fine, do not be concerned." Gandalf's brow wrinkled in surprise.  
  
" I must say, Legolas," he remarked rather benignly, "I always thought you would be truthful even if to hide your troubles. What is going on?"  
  
Legolas feigned innocence. "I know not what you talk about."  
  
Gandalf's face darkened. "Do not try to lie to me, Legolas son of Thranduil. Your aura will not disappear without cause. Now, for the last time, what is wrong?"  
  
Legolas just sighed. Gandalf studied him for a while. A lot had been said in that sigh, a lot more had been expressed than if he had given an eloquent speech. Placing a hand on Legolas' shoulder, the istari asked, "So, how long has your heart been broken, Legolas?"  
  
Legolas started; how did Gandalf know?...Gandalf chuckled.  
  
"Legolas, I am an Istari, I know more than you think I'm capable of." Pausing a moment, "So, how long now?"  
  
"How would I know?" came the simple reply. " How would you know if something is there until it has announced itself?" Gandalf nodded.  
  
"Yes, you speak the truth," he said thoughtfully. Then, straightening himself, he said, "Come, let us go and see what befalls our little friend."  
  
They made their way down the hall. But Gandalf didn't plan to give up the issue so quickly. Legolas, he thought, I have yet to understand this feeling that has befallen you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They carried Frodo to the nearest room with as much haste as possible. Ellisya, concerned and confused why of all people did Frodo choose her to tell all these gruesome things? For as she bore him away, she could still hear him feverishly murmuring something abut wraiths, Kings of the past and something about an emergence of Evil. The incoherent whispers were enough to chill her blood in their veins as she comfortingly murmured to him as a mother might her child. All that time, her feet barely skimmed the surface of the floor as she hurried as fast as she could.  
  
Aragorn caught up with her, his face wrinkled with worry. "Eyeras tares How is he?" he asked softly so not to agitated the already frightened hobbit, purposely using Elvish so the hobbit wouldn't understand. Ellisya shook her head.  
  
"Retwe isded qies nwer vesa I know not what is happening," she said in desperation, her bewilderment growing more and more. As Aragorn tried gently to detach Frodo's iron grip on Ellisya's shoulders, the little hobbit cried out, terror in his eyes and screamed something neither of them could understand. The pure fear in his voice was enough to make them wince; so piercing was the sound.  
  
Ellesildar ran up, grim etched on his face. " Retyru idser ersad cudesr?What ails the little man"  
  
Ellisya looked at him in the eye, trying to tell him what was going on, to explain without words the situation at hand. Perhaps it was because they had bonds of blood, but Ellesildar inclined his head slightly. Then, he sprinted a little, running by her side.  
  
They made an odd spectacle; two Elves and a Man carrying what seemed to be a child, with three other hobbits giving chase (but quite unable to catch up) with a dwarf, obviously trying his best to run. Bringing up the rear was Legolas and Gandalf, the latter holding the former back, much to Legolas' disgust. What would usually be a comical sight was tinged with urgency and a sense of great foreboding.  
  
Ellisya was beginning to feel fear creeping into her body, filling her with horrific visions of what may come to pass. She cursed the castle for being so vast. How could it seem to grow, especially now??? With each passing moment, the urgency increased and Ellisya didn't want to think of what might happen should she fail to get Frodo somewhere in time.  
  
Then, suddenly, Frodo's agitated expression calmed and the wild, staring look in his eyes changed into confusion. "What.what is happening?" he asked, his voice sounding soft and lost. Ellisya halted abruptly, causing Aragorn and Ellesildar both to overshoot, crashing into each other and falling down. Quickly running back, they found themselves tumbling over hobbits and a dwarf. Ellisya, who had conveniently stepped aside when she saw two full-sized men barreling towards her, looked at the heap with ill- concealed amusement. Frodo, who had been wide-eyed and scared all this while, broke out in a fit of giggles upon looking at the tangle of men on the ground. Legolas and Gandalf, who had been quite far back, managed not to get tangled in this human web.  
  
Aragorn muttered as he ungracefully picked himself up amidst the hobbits, who were giggling among themselves. Apparently, unlike some ego-bruised men, they actually found it quite fun to tumble down. Gimli, obstructed again by his armor, what trying to get up, rolling around in circles until Legolas, hiding a smile, pulled him to his feet. Ellesildar, with all the reflexes and ingenuity of his Elven Heritage, have somehow managed to leap to his feet, dust of the dirt on his tunic and act as if he had never fallen at all.  
  
Ellisya, very much relieved to see Frodo laughing, thought it best to let him rest anyway. Bringing him to a rest room (which seemed so far earlier) followed by the rest, she laid him gently on the bed. Gandalf stepped up and sat by Frodo's side.  
  
"Well now, my lad," he said, "What seem to be wrong a few minutes ago?"  
  
Frodo's eyes widened and filled with a shadow of his earlier horror. Ellisya pulled Gandalf's cloak roughly.  
  
"Can you not see he has been through a terrifying experience?" she demanded. "At least let him rest for a while before prodding him with your questions!"  
  
Gandalf looked at her, fire in his eyes, so intense she stepped back, not in fear but in surprise. "If he doesn't tell now, the horror he had experienced will be no easier to tell later." Legolas came forward and gently took her arm. Not really noticing whom it was who held her, Ellisya allowed herself to be pulled back.  
  
"Fear not, Gandalf the White knows what he is doing," he whispered in her ear. " Trust his judgment." He longed to say so much more, but restrained himself fiercely. Not now, not ever, he told himself. Do not let her share your pain.  
  
Aragorn and Gimli, still very disgruntled about their 'fall', especially Gimli, whose pride was damaged twice in a day, crouched close to Gandalf, eyes focused on the little hobbit. Gandalf didn't even acknowledged their presence.  
  
"Frodo," he prodded gently, "What did you see?"  
  
Frodo looked up at Gandalf pleadingly. "Gandalf..."  
  
"The sooner you tell me, the sooner this all will be over," Gandalf said. Sam went up to Frodo and clasped his hand.  
  
"Try, Mr. Frodo," he said encouragingly, "Gandalf can help you..."  
  
Frodo buried his head in his hands. Muffled words could be heard, "There were so many of them. ..evil...uprising..." Everybody craned their heads forward to listen.  
  
Then a loud voice interrupted them. In irritation, everybody (minus Frodo) glared at the herald, who was very nervous, even as an Elf, repeated, "Those who are involved in the Day of Reckoning are required to go down to the field as the final stage of selection of Master Archers will proceed."  
  
Reluctantly, Ellisya stood up, followed by Ellesildar. "We have to go," she said softly to Gandalf, who nodded vaguely to show he was listening. Aragorn stood and hugged her. " Wardes Varda rucva silaresva May Varda be with you," he whispered. Ellisya smiled at him before being embraced around the legs. Looking down, she saw Gimli, who muttered, "You had better win, you hear me?"  
  
"Gimli," Aragorn whispered discreetly, "There is no such thing as 'winning' in the Day of Reckoning." Gimli, as usual, ignore this. Ellisya grinned.  
  
"I heard you were quite the supporter earlier, eh?" Aragorn broke into a wide grin and the hobbits tittered. Gimli went a deep crimson and wondered how Aragorn (or Legolas) could have told her about that 'falling of the platform' incident without him seeing it.  
  
The hobbits all bobbed their heads at her, not understanding what was happening. She hugged each of them in turn and had to tell Merry and Pippin she was NOT going to buy them drinks, even after the competition. Still, the teasing twinkle in her eyes kept their hopes up.  
  
As Legolas approached her, Ellisya's already beating heart sped up. Why, she wondered, does this Elf have such an effect on me? Why is it every time he comes near, I feel joy surrounding me like a mantle? Why does the sun seem to shine all the more brightly when he smiles?  
  
Legolas looked at the woman of his dreams, heart aching. How he wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He wanted so much to tell her, just to spill all his feelings over the edge of the world. But that would just put another heart in turmoil. That would cause that heart to cry unhappily as she ponders the revelation and makes her choice.  
  
He loved her too much to do that.  
  
He smiled gently down at her, unknowing of the agitation he caused just be doing that. "I will be watching you later, Ae quelesere Morning Light. Terawes resuwe fares Valar yarsu cfesrMay the Valar walk with you."  
  
"Erentath emaris Thank You, Legolas. Your good wishes stay in my thoughts," she said, managing a weak smile. Then, hurriedly, she exited the room before Legolas' overwhelming presence made her do something unasked for. Ellesildar, who had been talking quietly to Aragorn, quickly took off after her. Even so, he had to sprint a little to catch up with her.  
  
"What's up with you?" he complained as he caught up with her. "We don't have to leave that fast, do we?"  
  
"We don't; I do," she said quietly, leaving her brother speechless. As he looked at the girl he had known since she was born, a small doubt at the back of his head began to grow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya stood ready at the field yet again. Revandoran, who was right behind her, squeezed her shoulders reassuringly. She leant against him, grateful that he was there. Caroleas and Ellesildar had gone off, ready to compete in the first round of the Horseback Riding part of the finals. Laeras and Jarandor were nowhere in sight as their turn would come much later. Helkaaran, she noted in satisfaction had been knocked out in the swordfighting round by Jarandor, no less.  
  
Now, as she watched her brother try to subdue and actually get the horse through the obstacle course as the rules said, she began to have doubts in her own horseback riding ability. What if she were bucked before she had a chance to tame the wild beast? How if she failed to get him through the obstacle course? Revandoran, sensing her trouble, patted her on the shoulder.  
  
"You will be able to do it," he whispered. "You will master the horse and he shall submit to your will."  
  
Ellisya, much comforted by that, turned to other matters. Slowly, a nagging voice at the back of her head was whispering, 'You are pushing me away because you are afraid.'  
  
'No!' she cried in her mind, 'I am afraid of no one!'  
  
'Then why are you afraid of me?' The voice sounded tired. ' You know you like him.'  
  
' I do NOT like Legolas!!!' she protested. The voice snickered.  
  
'Stop this lying, it will get you nowhere.'  
  
Ellisya lifted her chin. 'I do not lie.'  
  
' Then, dare you answer my question? Will you tell me, honestly, about your feelings towards the Elf?'  
  
'I owe you nothing!'  
  
'You hide from the truth.' Ellisya was jolted out of her reverie when a loud cheering was heard. Ellesildar, smiling victoriously, had put the horse through the course and dismounted safely. Coming towards her, he hugged her in an embrace.  
  
"I did it! I really did it!!!"  
  
"So I've heard," se said, but couldn't help smiling with pleasure at her brother's exuberance. Still a voice echoed in her mind, the last words the voice had said before fading out,  
  
'You hide from the truth but the truth will seek you out in ways your can hardly begin to imagine...' Ellisya shook her head but those words.  
  
"Next, Caroleas BlueRiver will be attempting to ride Hule?th through the given obstacle course." Ellisya craned her neck to see her friend staring at the horse, her eyes two round orbs of terror. Ellisya winced as she remembered Caroleas' fear...  
  
~*Flashback*~  
"Caroleas," her tone was doubtful, "Are you sure we can do this?"  
  
A 1080 year-old Caroleas laughed at her friend's face. "Of course we can! After all, we have read so many books."  
  
"But books can only say so much..."  
  
"Come on," Caroleas sighed, planting her hands on her hips. "Are you with me or not?"  
  
"Ellisya sighed, resigned. Her love for horses was only surpassed by her love for the bow. " Alright. I'll come."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Ellisya was enjoying herself. Her horse, Nuthenel, was trotting along, perfectly contented to follow her guiding reins. Looking around, she enjoyed the calm view, green and quiet.  
  
Looking around, she saw, in amusement, Caroleas trying to pull the reins of her horse Ceratus along but the willful horse heed not her instructions. Suddenly, he bolted, almost unseating Caroleas in his attempt to escape. If only she could have fallen off then...  
  
Ceratus, spooked, bolted, neighing wildly. Caroleas screamed and held on. Ellisya, unable to do anything, could only watch, horrified, as Caroleas lost her grip on the mane of the horse and tumbled...right between the horse's hooves.  
  
~* Flashback over*~  
  
Ellisya shuddered. Caroleas had barely made it then, but the experience had shaken her vivacious friend badly. She could feel Revandoran's grip getting painfully tight and knew he was going through the same thing she was. Eyes filled with dread, she watched the unfolding scene.  
  
Caroleas looked at the horse with barely concealed terror. Memories still fresh in her mind, she gazed up at the horse. It is so big...  
  
The horse neighed, causing Caroleas to step back. A ripple of hushed whispers went through the crowd, as they tried to determine what this elf was doing. Caroleas gulped audibly. It is time.  
  
Slowly and shakily, she climbed up upon the horse ungracefully, unlike an Elf. The horse waited patiently, much to her surprise. She sat upon Huleith for a while, just not moving. Then, apparently, Huleith became bored and began to prance, almost unseating Caroleas in her fear. Clinging on tightly, Caroleas squeezed her eyes shut and willed for the best to happen.  
  
Slowly, the bucking back of Huleith became familiar and Caroleas stared to relax, still hiding her face in his thick, silky mane, not daring to see what the horse was doing. All she was aware of was the turns and spins the horse was making. She wondered if she should start guiding the horse through the obstacle course now. Surely the judges were getting impatient.  
  
Strange, cheers were coming from the crowds... Caroleas raised her head as Huleith tossed his head up proudly. The magnificent horse had navigated himself through the course and was now graciously accepting the cheers. Caroleas, stunned, slid of the horse as Ellisya, joined by the rest, ran to meet her.  
  
"You did well, Caroleas!" Revandoran said, hugging his sister tightly. Ellesildar shook her hand in triumph while Laeras murmured congratulations. Ellisya hugged her friend as a sister, whispering mischievously,  
  
"I think the horse did more work that you!" For she alone had seen beneath the surface of it all. Caroleas hugged her back before detaching herself to run back to Huleith, who was winding down in the stables. The others, sensing she wanted to be alone, wisely cleared out.  
  
Throwing her arms around his neck, she whispered, "Erentath emaris, brother Huleith." The horse nickered gently as she heard another approach. Whirling around, she saw Jarandor, looking at her tenderly.  
  
"I was so afraid earlier," he murmured into her ear. "That horse...you..." Caroleas couldn't say anything. They both stood apart, looking at each other uncomfortably.  
  
Then, suddenly, a warm muzzle came out and nudged Caroleas towards Jarandor. Losing her balance, she fell...only to be caught by two strong arms. Looking up into his gray eyes, she caught her breath. She was captivated, as always, with his strength of character and his obvious love for her. Although they had promised themselves to each other, it was only now the true meaning of their promise became clear. He helped her steady herself before allowing himself to be lost in those pools of gray. He had never realized how high he held this Daughter of BlueRiver in his heart until he saw her fear. He had wanted to help her, to hold her and never let go...  
~If I could fall into the sky...~  
He held her close, two bodies becoming one in whole as they looked into each other's eyes. Then, slowly, Jarandor's head bent just as Caroleas lifted her face...  
~Do you think time would pass us by...~  
And, they kissed, a sweet passionate bond between the two souls, bounding them to each other, forever...  
  
And Huleith nickered, as if pleased.  
  
~Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight.~  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya readied herself for riding. Pensively, she pondered the stolen moment she had witnessed as she had walked past the stables. Caroleas and Jarandor had been so intimate, so close and she envied that. Somehow, she had a strange longing for Legolas to do just that.  
  
Ellesildar came up just then. Sensing her pensiveness, he asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
She shook her head. "I'm just...thinking of something."  
  
"And that something would be..." he pursued. Ellisya sighed. So much had happened in this short span of time.  
  
At that moment, Laeras came up. Ellesildar's face darkened. Their last encounter hadn't gone well at all and he still remembered. Laeras held up his left hand.  
  
"Peace, Son of the Woods," he said, "I come here not in anger. If you would like to have that talk again." he let his words drift off significantly. Ellesildar, no fool, nodded his head, and kissed his sister on her forehead. " I will be watching later." Ellisya nodded, and as her brother went off, she watched the current competitor.  
  
The unlucky soul was been tossed this way and that by the proud horse, which hadn't even taken a step towards the obstacle course. The hapless Elf, obviously untrained in the manner of horses, was quickly thrown and had to be pulled away from the rampaging horse. Ellisya gazed not upon the Elf but upon the horse, who stood there in all its regal beauty, snorting and tossing its fine head.  
  
"You have got a temper, all right," she said softly, with a smile. These wild horses were no joke to fool around with; these were creatures of grace and stealth, who could be deadly if they so wished.  
  
"A horse of fine mettle, that one," a soft voice came from behind her. Whirling, she came face to face with Legolas, who was leaning easily against a pillar. The shadows covered his face and so hid his strained expression. Ellisya showed no emotion but inwardly, her world was being turned upside down again.  
  
Gritting her teeth, she asked, "And what are you doing here, my Lord?"  
  
Legolas sighed in the darkness. " Ellisya, you know better than to call me that..."  
  
Ellisya refused to reply. Her very words were hanging on the edge of her tongue but she did not say them. Legolas studied her. She looked tired and worn out, but aside from that, no feeling appeared on her face. "Why did you so flee from the room earlier?"  
  
Again Ellisya did not reply. Legolas was relieved and annoyed at the same time. He didn't really wanted to know the answer but it nagged at him nevertheless. He wanted to know if she had ran out because she was repulsed by him.  
  
Ellisya didn't reply; couldn't reply. She wanted to say everything she had wanted to say for a long time but she didn't. They just stood there, staring at each other. This time, however, no Revandoran came, to Ellisya's consternation. He was always there to calm her, to ease her, but he was nowhere to be seen. Legolas, contented to just gaze upon her fair visage, was overjoyed at this disappearance.  
  
And then, Ellisya's name was called and she turned, effectively cutting of Legolas' view of her face. His heart feeling tired and painful, he slid down into a sitting position against the pillar. And then, for the first time, Ellisya, who turned back, caught sight of the genuine feelings running across Legolas' face. Shocked at the pain, the agony and the sadness that danced upon his brow, she called to him, "Legolas! Are you ill?"  
  
Legolas laughed bitterly. "I have been rejected by my lady again. For the last time." His voice was faint, filled with hopelessness. Ellisya rushed to his side.  
  
"If you would just tell me her name..." she whispered. As much as it would hurt her, she would not stand to see Legolas in this state any longer. Legolas dropped his head.  
  
"There is nothing you can do," he said, just barely. What irony! He thought. The girl I love, who has broken my heart is seeking to mend it! But there is still Revandoran...  
  
At that moment, Ellisya's name was called yet again. Standing reluctantly, she dropped a butterfly kiss upon his brow before taking off towards the field. Legolas, feeling the kiss, smiled a little. She didn't know...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
As Ellisya regarded the horse they gave her, a meek, mild horse of ordinary standards, she felt a trifle disappointed. Turning towards the judge, she asked, "Is this the best you can give me?" Even Huleith would be better than this!  
  
"This is the horse appropriate for a female," the judge said. Ellisya wrinkled her nose in disgust. Even a child could have ridden this! This was no competition horse!  
  
"If I may, I would like a different horse," she requested. The judges looked at each other. This had never happened before. Usually, the female just accept the horse given to them and ride it. None of them so far, save Caroleas, had even made it past a minute.  
  
Then, a tall, handsome Elf, dark with blue eyes, spoke up, laughing as he did. "Let the lady have it her way. If she can ride a harder horse, she deserves the title Master Archer."  
  
"Yes, Master Archer," the judge bowed, causing Ellisya's head to whip around.  
  
"You are a Master Archer?" she demanded incredulously. The Elf smiled and bowed.  
  
"Gerahelares at your service, m'lady," he said. Ellisya smiled.  
  
"Thank you for the change of horses, my lord..."  
  
"Gerahelares."  
  
"Gerahelares. You help is much obliged." But when they brought the other, horse, Ellisya was even more dismayed.  
  
"This won't do either!" The horse looked scared and ready to bolt; she wanted a defiant horse, one worthy to be ridden.  
  
"You wish to choose yet another horse, m'lady?" Gerahelares enquired, with a quirk of his eyebrow. Ellisya smiled. This was a cocky Elf, alright.  
  
Well, she'd show him.  
  
"I would prefer to ride him." And she pointed at the stall with the magnificent stallion, still tossing his head proudly, snorting. The bewilderment and shock of the judges were a sight to be seen. Even Gerahelares looked disturbed.  
  
"Are you sure, m'lady?" he asked, "That is no tame horse. He had thrown all his riders and none has managed to ride him." Ellisya smiled.  
  
"All the better." Gerahelares smiled as well; this was one confident Elf! He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well, I see why not." The judges looked at him with disbelief.  
  
"You can't be serious, my lord..."  
  
"I'm as serious as I can be," he said cheerfully. The judges, resigned, gave orders to the stable hands to pull the horse out.  
  
When he was finally brought out, snorting dangerously, having bitten several stable hands unfortunate enough to come within range, Ellisya came up to him. The horse reared, determined that this young Elf maid was not going to ride him. But as soon as his hooves touched the ground, Ellisya was on him. Surprised, the horse shook his head. Gerahelares looked at the spectacle with amusement. This Elf maid was extraordinary all right. She had managed to mount the horse without any trouble. But there remained much to be seen before he could form an opinion.  
  
Ellisya laughed with the sheer momentum of riding this majestic horse. From her position, she called, "What is his name?"  
  
Grinning, Gerahelares called back, "They called him Helaherael." Ellisya laughed. Trust them to call this horse Fiery One!  
  
"Well then, Helaherael," she said, with an impish grin, "Let's go!" Helaherael, unused to such a pert rider, immediately, tried to buck her off, but Ellisya was too experienced for that. "That won't work, you magnificent horse!" she called out to him.  
  
As she tore out to the field, riding that demon of a horse, Gerahelares looked at her in admiration. Such spirit! Such flame! He looked at her until a stable hand rushed up to him.  
  
" My Lord," he panted, "She is saddle less and bridle less!!! How will she survive that monster???"  
  
"She will," Gerahelares said, "Oh, she will."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya was enjoying herself. This wonderful, wonderful horse was indeed a good trickster. Many times he had tried to throw her off, even by halting suddenly. Many times had he tried to crush her legs by scraping into the walls around the stadium. Once, he had even reared, trying to get her to fall off his back. But she was too fast, too experienced to be tricked so easily. Yet, she had to maneuver him through the course.  
  
Whistling softly, she sang a song about the Great War, about all who had joined in it. Curious, Helaherael slowed and listened, cocking his head to one side. Singing louder, she sang of the valiant horses in battle, adapting new words when she needed to, relating to him, the horse in the song. Much gratified, Helaherael nickered softly and stopped. Ellisya rubbed his mane in such a way she knew he must feel comfortable.  
  
"Now, Fiery One," she addressed him, still rubbing his mane, "You and I, we have to work together now, alright? Together, we shall stun this crowd with our skills until they sing of us in their songs by the tavern." One ear cocked; the horse was listening. Ellisya continued, "Now, you are a beautiful horse, there is none like you, don't you agree?" The horse snorted. Ellisya almost giggled; the horse was quite full with himself too. "So, show your fantastic skills to the rest of the crowd, alright, and let them see your marvelous prowess." The horse neighed, it had agreed.  
  
Together, Ellisya and Helaherael put on a stunning show of leaping, jumping and turning that the crowd were amazed. Was this the horse who had been ferocious? Now, he was flying with the girl's every command!! Had the horse been vicious only a rider ago? Never! And they were suitably stunned.  
  
Gerahelares was impressed with the maid's horsemanship. Here was a girl doing what no men earlier could do; ride this horse. As she finished the course, a thunderous mass of applause greeted her ears as the audience showed its appreciation for such fine riding. Even Gerahelares clapped before going out to meet the girl who was leading the horse back.  
  
Hugging Helaherael, Ellisya whispered, "Now, was that fun or not?" Helaherael nickered and nipped her ear, a sign of affection. Ellisya laughed. "Well, I think you're beginning to like me!" Turning, she saw Gerahelares stride up to her, a smile on his face.  
  
"Well,..." he started.  
  
"Ellisya," she supplied.  
  
"Ellisya," he said, "Yu have surprised me. This horse," he indicated at Helaherael, who tried to bite his finger, " Has befriended you, I believe. Congratulations."  
  
"It was not my work; it was Helaherael who did the performance. The horse nickered appreciatively. "Now, if you will excuse me, my friend and I will go to the stables now." And she turned and headed to the stables, leaving Gerahelares. Not one to be pushed aside easily, he ran besides her, grinning.  
  
" This horse was of my father's breed," he said, "Hence the name 'Hela' which means fire. He was supposed to be my steed but." he shrugged his arms. "I couldn't ride him. He wouldn't let me."  
  
"Well, then." Ellisya didn't stop(or slowed) her pace. "If you want him, I will give him back to you." The horse snapped its teeth at him, and Gerahelares quickly backed away. But he hadn't given up, determined to get on the good side of the lovely Ellisya.  
  
"You know, I think you're beautiful." That got her in her tracks. Helaherael snorted approvingly. Ellisya spun around to face him, ready with a scathing line when she saw he was being sincere. "Oh, thanks."  
  
Gerahelares watched her go, a smile on his face. Light footsteps behind him caused him to turn, only to see Glorfindel.  
  
"Where is that young Elven maid of earlier?" he asked. "I would like to congratulate her on such skill." Gerahelares grinned widely.  
  
"I had the pleasure of talking to her before the match. She is a wonderful elf." Glorfindel smiled too.  
  
"Gerahelares," he chastised, "You know you are not allowed to take Elf maidens as you wish."  
  
"But this one's different!" Gerahelares protested. '"This one's special."  
  
"But you shall not take her." The new voice caused both Gerahelares and Glorfindel to turn around. There stood Legolas, who had heard everything. Both Elves gasped; Legolas was looking paler and weaker than he had been in over a century. Yet a fire burned in his eyes as he glared at the two Master Archers.  
  
"Legolas!" Glorfindel exclaimed, "You look ill!"  
  
"Aye," agreed Gerahelares, "I believe if someone gave you a bow and told you to shoot an arrow now, it would fail to reach the target." For Legolas was the most skillful with a bow and arrows, this was a dreadful comparison indeed. Yet the truth in it couldn't be denied.  
  
Legolas shook his head. "My condition does not matter. You shall not take Ellisya."  
  
"And why not?" Gerahelares countered. "I have every right to try to befriend her."  
  
"She is already taken." Gerahelares started.  
  
"By who? You?"  
  
Legolas chuckled hollowly. "No, not my me, Master Gerahelares, but my a noble Elf whose place shall not be replaced, especially not by you." With that, Legolas walked away, pain evident in his eyes, hidden from his friends.  
  
Both Archers stared at Legolas' retreating back. Glorfindel asked, "What is this that troubles him so badly?"  
  
Gerahelares shrugged. "Of this I do not know, but I shall not heed his warning, though he is a brother to me. I shall use my every means to get Ellisya, whether he likes it or not." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen: And Another Enters the...

OK, I'm posting this up in rather a hurry. Seems my Internet has gone awry and I'm trying my best to post this up as efficiently as I can.  
  
To all who reviewed, many thanks.  
  
To all those who will notice the spelling mistakes in this, shoot me (No Denise, that was not a pun. Another dollar for you.)  
  
To those who want to flame me, screw you (Yeah, yeah, really bad mood. Sorry....)  
  
OK, now I shall try to post this up (hopefully). I'll probably get the next chapter up by. two weeks (if the internet plays nice.)  
  
And so, here we go again..  
  
14.And Another Joins the Fray  
  
As Ellisya rejoined her friends after keeping Helaherael back in his stall, she felt an odd sense of distrust towards the strange Master Archer who had given her such a compliment.  
  
~*Flashback*~ "You know, I think you're beautiful." That got her in her tracks. Helaherael snorted approvingly. Ellisya spun around to face him, ready with a scathing line when she saw he was being sincere. "Oh, thanks."  
  
~*Flashback over*~  
  
She had been confused and surprised. Why would a strange elf suddenly tell her that, especially a Master Archer? She was not beautiful, she knew that. What she didn't know was that she was beautiful, in an ethereal way. Not bold beauty that flaunts itself in the eye of its beholder but a quiet type of beauty that grows on a person, never letting itself be known until suddenly, they realize it. It was beauty of character that shone through her lithe frame that spoke of boundless compassion, uncontested bravery and most of all, of unrequited love.  
  
Ellesildar saw her first and ran to meet her. Sweeping her off her feet, he embraced her in a bone-crushing hug. "You did it! You tamed that veritable beast!"  
  
"It was not a beast and I haven't tamed it," she said, squealing with laughter at her brother's boyishness, "But I have befriended it."  
  
"No matter!" Ellesildar insisted, "You have overcome it; you are a Master Archer!!!"  
  
"No I'm not," she corrected him, " I have yet much to do before I become a Master Archer!"  
  
"But you rode that horse!"  
  
"So did you!"  
  
" I rode a different horse!"  
  
"That's not the point."  
  
"We're both Master Archers!!!!"  
  
"ELLESILDAR!!!!"  
  
"Oh fine," Ellesildar released his sister, disgruntled. "Did anyone ever tell you what a pessimist you are?"  
  
"Yes," Ellisya smiled innocently at him. "You."  
  
Before Ellesildar could protest, another pair of arms swept her off the ground.  
  
"REVANDORAN!!!"  
  
"Alright, alright," Revandoran placed her back on the ground. "I can't believe you managed to navigate that 'thing'."  
  
"Its name is Helaherael."  
  
"Whatever but still." Here, Revandoran was intercepted by his sister, who practically leaped on Ellisya, yelling in her ear, "You made it!!!"  
  
"I did!!!" Ellisya yelled back. Pushing Caroleas off, she asked, "Anybody else want to try to jump on me?"  
  
As soon as she said that, a swarm of hobbits latched unto her. Well, she thought, she asked for it.  
  
"Ms. Ellisya," Pippin squealed, "You were fantastic!!!!"  
  
"Yeah!" Merry agreed, holding unto her left leg.  
  
" Ms. Ellisya, how did you tame that wild horse?" Sam asked.  
  
"How did you ride it?" asked Frodo, wide-eyed.  
  
"OK, OK, one at a time," Ellisya said, feeling dazed. The rest stood by, grinning. It would be long before Ellisya satisfy the hobbits enough for them to let go.  
  
But it was not to be.  
  
A shadow looming over Ellisya caused her to look up only to see Gerahelares looking down at her. The congenial elf smiled down upon her.  
  
"Well, Ellisya," he said, "I can see you have your hands quite full right now." Ellisya looked right back into his eyes, confused at his sudden appearance. They twinkled with unknown feeling.  
  
"What do you want with her, Elf?" Ellesildar growled. Ellisya glanced back at her brother, surprised at the sudden change from his earlier jovial state. Gone was the merry laughter, replaced with a stranger, cool and demanding. Laeras, who hadn't yet congratulated Ellisya because he hadn't time to, also came forward.  
  
"What business do you have with her?" he said formally, but a touch of anger was straining his voice. Ellisya glanced up at the two Elves in bewilderment. As far as she knew, Ellesildar was temperamental, she gave him that, but Laeras, the usually calm and reasonable Elf? What, she wondered, was bringing on this hostility?  
  
If Gerahelares noticed anything, he didn't let on. "Well, my business with Ellisya is of a confidential nature," he drawled, a charming smile lighting his face. Ellesildar growled softly under his breath.  
  
"This, somehow, seems familiar." he muttered to Laeras.  
  
"Hey, I was your cousin," he murmured back. "I had a legitimate reason." Then, he felt himself being pushed over and saw Revandoran standing beside him, sword half drawn out.  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Ellisya's a good friend," Revandoran said, keeping his eyes of Gerahelares. "NO harm shall come to her as long as I'm around."  
  
Gerahelares looked slightly shaken. Three large (and rather muscular) Elves were standing in front of him, sword drawn. Even as they spoke, a fourth was entering their ranks. Jarandor, not wanting to remain idle, had slipped into the line. Caroleas and the hobbits stood back in awe. To go against these few would be like trying to break through an unbreakable barrier. To fight these Elves would be like trying to fight the sea, all the waves overcoming you without pity or mercy.  
  
Gerahelares wasn't stunned long. Drawing his own sword, he said, "You would pull your sword on a Master Archer?"  
  
Only the slightest flicker of surprise cross the Elves faces, but they didn't let it show. They were too far into their combat stage to just let it drop lightly. Only Ellisya, horrified at the prospect of a fight, interceded.  
  
"Stop where you are this instant!" she commanded. All eyes were on her but she was past caring. "You are behaving like Elves half your age! No, a quarter of your age!!!!" She shook her head. Gerahelares smiled in admiration. She was beautiful, even as her cheeks lit up with rage, hair flying around. She looked like one of the Valar in her anger.  
  
"What seems to be the problem here?" a deep voice asked and Ellisya looked around to see Aragorn, with Gimli and Legolas, as usual. Aragorn was looking at Gerahelares with cool contempt. Legolas' eyes were fixed on Revandoran who, to him, seemed to be on a more intimate relationship with Ellisya than anyone else.  
  
Gerahelares, not recognizing Aragorn, looked him up and down with the arrogance of his kind. " I do not remember seeing you before."  
  
"But I remember seeing you," Aragorn said calmly. Gerahelares looked at Aragorn more pointedly, trying to place him in his memory.  
  
"Legolas son of Thranduil, brother in kind, " he said, "Be so kind as to refresh my memory."  
  
"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor," Legolas said, keeping his eyes on Revandoran, who was completely clueless of it all.  
  
Gerahelares, realizing his mistake, made a little bow. " My apologies, my lord. I had failed to remember you as I greeted you at the gates of this fair realm along with the rest." For the master Archers (save Legolas), had met Aragorn at the gates of the castle as he arrived at Mirkwood a long time ago.  
  
"Ellisya," Aragorn said, smiling upon the said maid, who seemed grateful for his interference, "Pray tell, what seems to be the problem?"  
  
"These Elves," Ellisya said, gesturing, "seemed to have forgotten their heritage and had conveniently stooped to a level where uncalled for fighting is a fair and just way to settle things." Her stinging words had much effect on Revandoran and Jarandor who twitched guiltily. Gerahelares looked smug and straightened himself up. Still, Ellesildar looked defiant.  
  
"I would resort to such means if an Elf, no matter his rank, tries to draw my sister into a relationship with him so boldly I doubt its sincerity." At this, Ellisya was stunned and had to take a step back. She wasn't the only one. Caroleas gasped and almost fell over. The hobbits looked among themselves and whispered in confusion. The Elves (save Ellesildar and Laeras) took sharp intakes of breaths. Gimli exclaimed loudly, unable to restrain himself. Even Aragorn himself looked disturbed.  
  
But nothing could compare to Legolas, who went white. He stumbled backwards, barely steadying himself before he draw attention to himself. Gerahelares, liked Ellisya??? Impossible!!! But he had known, earlier, when Glorfindel and Gerahelares had talked earlier. Then, he had made his intention quite clear, but Legolas hadn't taken the threat that seriously. He had thought his only obstacle was Revandoran. Now, here was another, professing to love Ellisya as well!!!  
  
Incoherent thoughts ran through his mind, numbing him with their intensity. What of this new twist? Where will he stand now, in Ellisya's heart? Alas, he had thought his situation couldn't get any worse. It had.  
  
Ellisya herself was shocked. She stared at Gerahelares uncomprehendingly. Gerahelares looked back at her with a sparkle in his eye. No, it couldn't be.Ellisya didn't know what to say. She almost fell backwards.and stumbled into Laeras' arms. The Older Elf held her protectively.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"When I saw his eyes."  
  
"But how?."  
  
"It's easy to read and Gerahelares doesn't seem to like hiding his feelings. I do not like this."  
  
Ellisya tensed. "Why?"  
  
"He.doesn't seem serious enough."  
  
"He looks serious enough!"  
  
"There's a difference. Ellesildar will know."  
  
"Ellesildar?."  
  
"Yes, he noticed it too. By the way, congratulations."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For riding that steed. It was venerable indeed."  
  
"Of all the times to."  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
Ellisya was saved the indignity of glaring at Laeras in what would be a deathly look, if Gerahelares hadn't spoke up then.  
  
"Yes, I admit, I have taken a liking for your sister and will not deny it." A sharp intake of breath was heard by no one save Aragorn and Gimli who turned sharply to see their Elven friend stumble as if struck by lightning. Aragorn quickly grasped Legolas' shoulder to keep him on his feet, all the time keeping an eye on Gerahelares. Gimli spoke gruffly,  
  
"Is that how Elves make declarations of love? Bah, I do not think much of it! You say it as casually as if discussing the weather! Surely a man would be more reserved with his feelings!!!"  
  
"True, Elves are of a discreet nature," Gerahelares agreed calmly, "but, I also feel the need to be able to express myself fully and find nothing to stop me from doing so."  
  
Gimli retorted, " Then, those 'feelings' of yours aren't real!!!! They are just a string of lies used to pull a woman to bed with him! Why, I have heard of many tactics but never have I encounter one."  
  
"That is enough, Gimli," Aragorn hastily interrupted, seeing Gimli was about to go into full account of everything. At that moment, Frodo, who had been silent all that while said,  
  
"Why go to so much of trouble for so small a thing?"  
  
Everybody stared at the little hobbit, solemn and serious. Frodo continued, "Surely, the answer also depends on whether Ellisya likes Gera.Geraha."  
  
"Gerahelares," said the named, looking a little disgruntled at getting his name wrong.  
  
"Gerahelares or not?' finished Frodo. Everybody turned their gazes to look at Ellisya, who looked frozen to the spot.  
  
"Tell him, leratharilittle sister, that you do not like him," Ellesildar said.  
  
"Yes, tell him," Gimli agreed, glaring at Gerahelares, who didn't seemed fazed, "That, that."  
  
"That's enough from you, Master Dwarf," Aragorn said sternly. Gimli shut his mouth and muttered something in dwarvish under his breath.  
  
"Tell them, Ellisya," urged Gerahelares, smiling, confident of his position, "how you feel towards me."  
  
Ellisya looked around at the faces surrounding her, all expectant and waiting for her answer. Laeras, still holding her waist, whispered, "I stand behind you in all you do. Choose wisely." She looked at Ellesildar. As if sensing her thoughts, he nodded too, smiling faintly. Whatever she said, even if it was in favor of Gerahelares, he would support her.  
  
A tiny hand touched hers. Looking down, she saw Frodo, looking up at her through his wise blue eyes, big as they were.  
  
"Whatever you say, Ms. Ellisya," he said, " Let it not be false."  
  
Ellisya halted, unsure of what to say to Gerahelares. "I don't even know you."  
  
"You can do so in time."  
  
"I will not choose," she said firmly. "No one can force me too. With that, she ran, leaving, Ellesildar, Revandoran, and Laeras to chase her. Jarandor began to run after them, but Caroleas held him back.  
  
"We shouldn't interfere in this," she said quietly, "For it is theirs to untangle." Ellisya! She thought. Valar be with you.  
  
Legolas stood silently among the rest still there. Gerahelares was stunned, but not for long.  
  
"So the flower refuses to be plucked out of her soil," he said. "Very well, a fight she wants, a fight she'll get." Then, he spun on his heel, grinned at everybody and was gone. Legolas relaxed; his fists unclenched and he took in deep breaths, feeling a bit light headed.  
  
"I.I.I am stunned, shocked, heartbroken," he murmured. "What in Elberath's name could I have done wrong to deserve such torture?"  
  
And his heart smashed itself against the rib cages of his body, as if frantic for its death.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Ellesildar had caught up with Ellisya, who was running away from it all. What was she going to do? Her mind spun with questions she didn't have the answers to. She pushed her hair out of her face, gasping and didn't stop running until, Ellesildar, catching up with her, pulled her hand. They tumbled down in a heap together, both being quite far away from the others as they pulled away from them in the run.  
  
Ellisya sobbed, her body tired and her mind exhausted. Ellesildar seemed to read her thoughts as he slowly pulled her to him and rested her head on his chest. He hummed a distant snatch of melody, from the times of Men, calming her soul as he did so. Slowly, her tears began to stop just as Laeras and Revandoran came into sight.  
  
"Ellisya," Laeras began, and his voice was kind, "We understand what you are going through."  
  
"Which Elf maid had ever lusted for you, might I ask?" Ellesildar asked jokingly, hoping to bring a smile unto Ellisya's face. It worked. A tiny sliver of a smile began to creep upon Ellisya's countenance.  
  
"I have had more Elven maids lusting after me compared to you!" Laeras retorted with a smile.  
  
" Ah, but I have had the most Elven women running to serve my every need," Revandoran interrupted, with a grand sweep of his elbow. Ellesildar and Laeras looked at each other, then pounced on Revandoran, whose muffled yells were buried underneath it all.  
  
Ellisya couldn't help laughing at the spectacle they made. Laeras, seeing they have accomplished their intent, then pulled himself out of the playful banter and sat himself beside Ellisya. Presently, the other two did the same.  
  
"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Laeras arched an eyebrow in Ellesildar's direction, "These choices of life are yours to make, thus we cannot interfere."  
  
"Yet I say this: Know what you truly want before making your choice," Ellesildar said quietly, all traces of humor evaporated, "For once its made, you cannot withdraw from it."  
  
Ellisya stared at the two of them uncomprehendingly. What was it about Gerahelares that made these elves uneasy? Revandoran, sensing her confusion, explained, "You are young, Ellisya, but not too young to begin to face the hardships of such.relationships in your life. We cannot protect you from such things forever. But relationships of that kind aren't all bad."  
  
Ellisya was beginning to understand. "You think I am not experienced enough to make these kind of choices."  
  
The three Elves looked at each other before nodding. Ellisya stood then.  
  
"Then I say you are wrong," she said. "For I can make my own decisions. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll see you when they begin to announce who of us all had made it to be a Master Archer."  
  
She strode out of the clearing, leaving three completely baffled men behind her. As she went off, Laeras turned to Ellesildar, "Is she always like that?"  
  
Ellesildar nodded slowly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas was seated on the platform once more, this time not with Aragorn or Gimli. Beside him sat Glorfindel, Gerahelares, and Alagfalaswen, the only female Archer of them all. Now she leaned in towards him.  
  
"You look tired," she said, "Are you sure you should be sitting here?"  
  
"Nay, min itinithmy peer," he assured her lightly, though he had to strain himself doing so, " I will be alright." It wasn't easy hiding from her, she was wise beyond her ears. She looked at him shrewdly before turning back to watch King Thranduil who was making a long speech of some kind. Aragorn and Gimli were with the hobbits, down below. Of Gandalf, he had gone away again, as soon as Frodo had revealed his terrible visions.  
  
~* Flashback*~  
  
"Explain to me what you see, Frodo," Gandalf said, holding the hobbit by his thin shoulders. The hobbit hunched his shoulders and cowered.  
  
"Please Gandalf," he said, "Don't make me speak of it," and his tone was so pleading Gandalf almost didn't have the heart to press on. Still, he pushed on.  
  
"Frodo," he said sternly, "Do not make me force the words from your mouth."  
  
Frodo's lips quivered. "There were bodies. dead ones.all around.Oh, please, I cannot go on!" he cried, hiding in the folds of Gandalf's cloak. Gandalf sighed, for he was very fond of the brave hobbit.  
  
"Steady Frodo," he said, "Don't rush it."  
  
"There was blood, everywhere. hoarse laughter. No!!! I see it.its preys in my sleep, Its hands reach for me, to strangle me, its foul mouth red with blood.WILL NO ONE HELP US???"  
  
The last few words, spoken in a shrill scream, rendered Frodo out of breath while Gandalf, his face paling, hastily gathered up his cloak. Aragorn, not understanding anything, asked, "What is it, Gandalf? What does it all mean???"  
  
"I can neither tell you nor explain now, Aragorn," Gandalf said, running for the door, "I am heading for a place I hope never to see again.but it is the only key to what is happening."  
  
"What key?" Aragorn yelled uselessly, for Gandalf was already gone. "What's happening?" Receiving no answer, he turned back to Gimli and Legolas, both who had efficiently persuaded the hobbits to go watch the Day Of Reckoning.  
  
"What is it?' finally asked Legolas. Aragorn ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"He wouldn't tell." He faced his companions. "In the meantime, say nothing of this. It might be a matter of dire consequences. Tell the rest something had called him suddenly."  
  
Gimli and Legolas nodded. The word spread quickly and everybody, though curious about Gandalf's sudden departure, accepted it as part of the Istari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
King Thranduil's voice cut through his thoughts. The King was giving a long and rather boring speech, of none did Legolas catch. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Glorfindel lift his hand to hide a yawn and how Gerahelares was drumming his fingers on his seat. He scowled at the latter, angry at the thought that he had no second thoughts about putting forth his shocking intentions and envious that he had the courage to do so. He had always teased Gerahelares about his constant change of girls on his arm but this time.  
  
"And so, I conclude my speech," King Thranduil said, much to the relief of all present. "Here, I have the names of those worthy enough to hold the title Master Archer." Heavy applause met this statement.  
  
"Ellesildar MorningLight." The said Elf sprang up to the platform within a matter of seconds, grinning happily. His eyes darkened, however, as they fell upon Gerahelares, who was smirking away.  
  
"Revandoran BlueRiver." Revandoran joined Ellesildar on the platform, also grinning.  
  
"Caroleas BlueRiver." Caroleas clapped her hands to her mouth, trying to stop the gasp welling up inside her. Slowly, she climbed the platform.  
  
"Ellisya MorningLight." Ellisya stepped up gracefully on the platform. The applause climbed to unbelievable decibels, for the crowd still remembered the girl on the Demon Horse. Legolas' couldn't tear his eyes of her as she took her place beside Caroleas, eyes sparkling with joy. He caught his breath when, Ellisya, sensing his gaze, turned slightly and smiled at him briefly before turning back to face the crowd. Beside him, Gerahelares frowned slightly.  
  
"Jarandor OakWood." Jarandor went up and squeezed in between Ellisya and Caroleas, where he shyly twined his hand with hers.  
  
"And Laeras FireStorm." Laeras walked up as well, face composed, only his gray eyes gave away any hint of excitement. He stood besides Ellisya and placed an arm around her shoulder. Legolas, seeing the simple act, was once again seized with jealousy. Shaking his head, he sighed. What had happened to the brave, upright prince he used to be? He had fled away, leaving this shell they called Legolas behind.  
  
Ellisya stood there , in front of the masses, smiling with delight. Laeras squeezed her shoulder and she smiled at him, little knowing the reaction going on behind her. Ellesildar, standing at the other side of the line, looked down the line to throw her a grin. We did it! It said.  
  
We sure did. Her answering one said. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen: All Hell Breaks Loose

Yep guys, it's me again. A million apologies for the VEERRRY late update. A million exams headed my way. Gomenasai, to all.  
  
OK, this is getting harder and harder, but heck, it's fun. Hope you guys bear with me while I juggle homework, history projects, woodwork, studies, and this. Oh, and my Gensomadai Saiyuki ficlets ( I seemed to have gained a new interest in it.)which I plan to post soon.  
  
Reviews are great. Flames are not. I shall get Bobby Drake to neutralize them should there be any (yeah, yeah, so I like X-men too)  
  
Elven is in   
  
Song is courtesy of Savage Garden 'I Knew I Loved You' in ~ ~  
  
And the story begins.  
  
15. The Night Brings Ill News  
  
Back at their own rooms, Caroleas and Ellisya couldn't resist letting out a few girly squeals as they realized their lifelong dreams had finally turned into reality.  
  
"Ellisya, can you believe this is happening???" Caroleas squealed, hugging her friend in ecstasy. Ellisya laughed and disentangled herself.  
  
"How could you ever doubted that you would?" she answered. Caroleas placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well, there was the horse," she said, "But I think if I was forced to ride one, Hule?th would be my first choice." she broke off, a dreamy smile lighting her face. Ellisya saw the look and teasingly folded her arms on her bosom.  
  
"Something tells me the horse being gentle wasn't the only reason for your choice." A sigh was her only answer as Caroleas recalled the events that had transcended between Jarandor and herself.  
  
"He kissed me." Ellisya smiled. She had suspected something of the like, judging from her uplifted expression. "I know." Caroleas looked at her in shocked disbelief.  
  
"You saw???"  
  
"No, but it's written all over your face."  
  
Caroleas buried her face in her hands, cheeks flaming. "I.He.Oh, this is embarrassing!!!" she exclaimed. "What if everybody guessed it? Is it that plain?"  
  
"No, only I, for I have known you long," Ellisya assured her. Grinning mischievously, she asked, "So, how was it?"  
  
Caroleas, nothing to hide now, launched into a full-blown explanation about how the whole thing started. Ellisya listened, yet a nagging feeling bothered her, and her inner voice, subdued for so long, whispered, ' You want him to kiss you.'  
  
'No I don't!!! Legolas can do whatever he wants, I have no interest in him whatsoever.'  
  
'Who mentioned Legolas?' Ellisya paused for a moment before she realized she had fallen into her inner voice's trap.  
  
"Ellisya? Are you listening?" Caroleas inquired. Ellisya shook her head to clear it off that infuriating voice before smiling at Caroleas. Before she could reply, however, an Elven maid came into the room. She was beautiful; her keen blue-green eyes taking in the state the girls were in.  
  
"My Ladies," she began, her vice clear and carrying.  
  
"Don't call us that!" Ellisya protested, "It sounds so..formal."  
  
The Elf smiled. "The business I'm here on is formal. Tonight, the King will be giving a banquet in honor of the new Master Archers. I am here merely to inform my ladies that the festivities will be starting as soon as the sun sets."  
  
'WHAT???" Caroleas glanced out off the window. "But it is already touching the tips of the trees!!! We shall be late!!"  
  
Ellisya jumped up in haste. "No, this can't be happening!" she all but wailed. "On our very first day too!" The Elf watched in amused silence.  
  
"Which is why I am here," she said. "Now, hurry, little time is bequeath us. Firstly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellesildar waited at the corridor, his handsome face creased with impatience. For the twentieth time, he looked at the setting sun and sighed.  
  
"Calm down, Ellesildar," Laeras said, with a grin. "They will come in due time."  
  
"Why does it seem that females take forever to dress?" he grumbled in frustration. Revandoran laughed.  
  
"It's a mystery of the universe, my friend," he said, "Don't try solving what even the wisest of this land can't solve."  
  
Jarandor was looking unhappy as well. " I don't wonder why none can solve this mystery. What in Elberath's name."  
  
"What is it in Elberath's name you were about to say?" a sweet voice inquired a trifle sarcastically. All spun to see Caroleas standing there, hands on her hips. All couldn't stifle the gasp rising in their throats, for Caroleas was looking wonderful, bedecked in a long, flowing gown of purple, her fair hair tied up elegantly on top of her head. Jarandor stood, transfixed to the spot, unable to believe this shining vision was the girl he had kissed so ardently during the day.  
  
Caroleas, seeing the glazed eyes staring at her, felt really uncomfortable. Clearing her throat, she tried an attempt at humor. "Will you men get your eyeballs back into your head?"  
  
"Yesare ters gaveren rasetev duv queisaYour beauty outshines the sun," said Jarandor at last, stepping forward, his eyes never leaving Caroleas' face. Turning a most attractive red, Caroleas advanced upon him and they held each other passionately, murmuring soft words into each other's ears.  
  
Revandoran coughed loudly, catching the attention of the whispering couple. "If you have to do such things," he said, "Get a room." Jarandor and Caroleas hastily backed away from each other, reluctance in their eyes.  
  
Ellesildar, after pulling his amazed stare of Caroleas, asked, "So, where is Ellisya? Didn't she come down with you?"  
  
Caroleas shook her head. "The maid sent to help us is still helping her dress." Ellesildar groaned.  
  
"Valar, she doesn't usually take this long to dress."  
  
Caroleas laughed. "You haven't yet seen how your little sister can blossom into a flower so beautiful, no one will be able to take their eyes of her."  
  
"I already can't take my eyes of you," murmured Jarandor, who had moved close to her again. Caroleas blushed and Revandoran grinned, elbowing Laeras.  
  
Ellesildar grunted. "I think not. If anyone actually look upon Ellisya and falls to their knees in wonder, I shall be very surprised indeed."  
  
"That is so like you, Ellesildar," an annoyed voice said. "Always looking down on me." All heads snapped to look at her, and if they had stared at Caroleas earlier, their jaws practically dropped open now. Ellisya was stunning. Her usual brown tunic she wore and been replaced by a silk forest green gown with leave patterns subtly woven into the smooth fabric, bringing out the color of her eyes. Her hair, normally tied up in a neat ponytail at the nape of her neck, was now swept up in a French Braid, held in place with a shining gold pin, flaunting itself in the eye of its beholder. At her neck was a simple chain of mithril, on which hung a clear crystal orb, emitting rainbow sparkles around her, enhancing her golden aura even more. Her feet were shod in neat, little slippers, upon which was embroidered with a sun.  
  
Ellesildar spoke first, voice hoarse with admiration, "I take back my word. It seems I will have to beat up your future suitors with a club to discourage them."  
  
Ellisya laughed, aware of her very drastic change. The maid whom helped them was very meticulous over her, insisting upon every single detail. Ellisya had protested but the maid was very firm, and Ellisya found, to her surprise, herself heeding her every command. She wondered what Legolas would say when he saw her.  
  
Laeras bow before her. "My most beautiful Lady." Ellisya laughed again, embarrassed.  
  
"You don't have to do that, Laeras," she chided. Revandoran surveyed her in awe.  
  
"Ellisya, who would have guessed under all those bows and arrows lay a hidden blossom, blooming at last."  
  
"Aye," Jarandor echoed, before turning back to Caroleas, who was positively beaming at the interesting reactions of the men.  
  
At that moment, Aragorn and Gimli round the corner. Aragorn noticed the posse of Elves first, Gimli being too intent on getting to the feast. His eyes widened as they fell upon the flowers of the group.  
  
"Ellisya." he breathed, "Words escape me for your beauty is only matched by Elberath herself." And Arwen, he silently added.  
  
Gimli, finally realizing the Elves in front of him, skidded to a halt before Ellisya, disbelief in his eyes. He kneeled at Ellisya's feet, much to the surprise of all. "My most sovereign Lady," he murmured gruffly.  
  
"Rise, Gimli," Ellisya interjected, "For I am the same Ellisya you knew before."  
  
Gimli rose up and said, "Your beauty has left me speechless, for I have seen many fair women and indeed you are one of the beautiful among all."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Gimli, I see you too have a silver tongue when it comes to women."  
  
"I use it only for the very best," Gimli declared. The Elves chuckled.  
  
"I am truly flattered," declared Ellisya. "But where are the hobbits?"  
  
As if on cue, the four hobbits appeared, Pippin and Merry running from a very irate Sam, holding his best vest. Frodo came behind, laughing at the caprices of his fellow companions, who were too intent on the chase to see the group of people standing there. His laughter died on his lips as he saw Caroleas and Ellisya and he gazed upon them in reverence.  
  
"Miss Ellisya, Miss Caroleas," he said in awe, "You look like those princesses Bilbo used to tell me about," for Bilbo had told him many stories about princes and princesses when he was a young hobbit, innocent and unknowing of his great fate.  
  
"Now, that is a compliment I cannot match," grinned Laeras. "It seems that young Frodo has a good eye for women."  
  
"How are you, Frodo?" asked Ellisya, recalling his state earlier. She suspected Gandalf had rushed away so hurriedly because of Frodo and the visions he seemed to have had. Frodo's face darkened momentarily, but the cheerful smile came back quickly.  
  
"I am fine, don't worry about me, Miss Ellisya," he said. Then, standing on the tip of his toes, he beckoned for Ellisya to stoop, which she did obligingly. He whispered, "Legolas will be happy to see you like this, Miss Ellisya."  
  
Ellisya's cheeks went a bright red. Revandoran noticed this and jokingly said, "The young hobbit must be murmuring love words into her ears to turn her such a blinding shade of red. Ellesildar, here is one to beat of with your club."  
  
"I fear not any young hobbits wooing her," Ellesildar retorted likewise, "For they know how to differentiate beauty from the rest."  
  
At this point, Sam, who had cornered the other hobbits and recovered his vest, caught sight of the amazing tableau. He gasped. "Oh my, Mister Frodo! What beauties surround us!!!"  
  
Gimli grunted. "I am put to shame by these hobbits, Aragorn. Their compliments outshine mine." Mock-sighing, he said, " I have to take a course in flattery from these Hobbits." Aragorn laughed.  
  
"Indeed, Master Dwarf," he grinned, "None can compare to a Hobbit from any aspect," pointing at Pippin and Merry, who had thrown themselves at Ellisya and Caroleas' feet, loudly proclaiming they must be Goddesses, much to the amusement of all the Elves. Merry, however, spoiled the effect by hopefully suggesting a prospect of a drink, causing much laughter.  
  
Aragorn then said, "We must be going to the Great Hall. We shall see you there later, I believe. Come now, all," addressing the hobbits and Gimli.  
  
"Wait but for a moment," cried Gimli, who had been in deep though for sometime, "for I would have a go at challenging the Hobbit flattery." Taking a deep breath, he dropped to his knees in front of the women and loudly proclaimed,  
  
"Such beauty such as is bequeath on us lowly mortals has never seen such likes on the face of Middle-Earth, it is like the sun as it peeks from behind the mountains, clothed in its fiery raiment, gracing us each day with its glorious presence. Such beauty is like that of the flowers, who modestly dress themselves in buds until they step forth and bloom in full splendor." Here, Gimli took a breath, before continuing, " The moon in all its celestial beauty cannot compare to such fey visions of the stars themselves."  
  
As he finished his lengthy speech, the Elves clapped loudly and appreciatively. The hobbits chattered among themselves and Aragorn said, a wide grin spreading on his face,  
  
"Indeed, Gimli, you should write sonnets, for such flowery language I have never heard before. But what you say does do them justice. Come, we must go to the Great Hall now," and bidding them goodbye, the group of Man, Dwarf and Hobbits, the latter chiding Gimli for actually topping their compliments. The Elves watched them go, with huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"I have never heard of such flattery before," Ellesildar said, glancing at Ellisya and Caroleas, both red from all the compliments heaped upon them. Ellisya, thought could only remember one thing.  
Legolas will be happy to see you like this, Miss Ellisya.  
She turned red again, just recalling it. She hoped what the hobbit said is true. Then, her hope faded a little. He had said he loved another.  
  
An Elf came towards them. " You are required to enter the hall now." Ellisya, faltering, unable to grasp the fact that this was indeed reality, was held firmly by Revandoran. Smiling gratefully at him, she accepted the arm he offered her. Ellesildar, looking at her, assured that she was doing fine, then walked to the hall beside Laeras.  
  
The great doors of The Elven Hall loomed before them but Ellesildar pushed them open, ignoring the guards who hastened to help him push. Laeras too, perceiving Ellesildar's intent, joined him. The doors creaked open, revealing the guests and they who were invited to this ceremony.  
  
The great table at the other end of the hall was flanked by the smaller tables, where the attendees who had come were seated. It soon became clear that the soon-to-be Master Archers were required to walk on the luxurious carpet to the main table, giving those who sat at the smaller tables to get a good look at them.  
  
Ellesildar and Laeras didn't hesitate; they began walking regally, in their fine clothes to the main table, their handsome faces with their exquisite features causing many female Elves to murmur appreciatively among themselves. Their muscled bodies beneath their formal clothing caused a few to swoon away in delight. Their heritage of the Woods showed plain on their faces as they strode along the carpet, so obviously kin no one could deny it. But how much related they were couldn't be known yet.  
  
Caroleas and Jarandor were next; both catching many eyes themselves. Jarandor was an upright, fine figure of an Elf, his gray eyes glowing softly, with Caroleas on his arm. His grip on her arm tightened slightly, and Caroleas felt a rush of pleasure run through her very veins. The male population of Elves looked slightly disappointed at this; Jarandor was masterfully showing his ownership over Caroleas with his subtle gesture nobody could miss.  
  
Then, Ellisya on the arm of Revandoran entered the hall. Now, Male Elves gasped outright at the stunning vision that entered on the arm of one who looked as if he had just stepped out of those old romance stories, squared jaw, bright-eyed, with fine, classical features. Many men and women Elves began to whisper; indeed the pair looked like Elberath and Manw?, descended from the very heavens themselves. As they walked down the aisle, elf whispered to elf about the pair and many eyes followed them, many fingers subtly pointing.  
  
Legolas, sitting at the High Table, wasn't looking as the Great Doors opened, such as he was dreaming of Ellisya. Then, as the murmuring began, he turned to see what the commotion was about. Ellesildar and Laeras with their tall, sturdy frames blocked the others and so Legolas couldn't catch a glimpse of Ellisya.  
  
Then, as they came nearer, Legolas saw a visage so lovely, his hands tightened their grip on his throne. Gerahelares, sitting just a few seats away from him, also inhaled sharply. Never before had either one of them seen such beauty, such grace that both were jolted.  
  
Oh Ellisya. Legolas' head reeled as he began to feel light-headed. He winced slightly as his heart pounded harder, adding pain to his wonderment. Alagfalaswen, who sat beside him , looked at him in concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked him. He waved aside her concern, so focused was he upon Ellisya. To him, she was an angel, such as those said to grace the Halls of Anduin. He murmured under his breath, "Serath fena peram jasru wen.And such she captured me"  
  
"So, this is the one you have desired." Alagfalaswen smiled in satisfaction. "You have good taste; she is a beauty in her own right."  
  
Legolas glanced at her. "You have met her before?"  
  
Alagfalaswen smiled. "I had a hunch she was the one you desired so much so I decided I would allow myself a first-hand view of her. I helped her get ready for this soiree."  
  
Legolas flushed, in spite of himself. "And?"  
  
"She is indeed worthy of your affections." She frowned slightly, " But she looks as if she belongs to he who stands beside her."  
  
Only then, did Legolas thought to look at who came forward with Ellisya and his heart to the deepest depths such as those no one could imagine possible. He hissed slightly, the pain he suffered overwhelming him, washing wave after wave of taunting anger and such pain he never imagined possible. Revandoran again had beaten him to it, taking what he had only coveted. Alagfalaswen didn't noticed, her eye fallen upon Ellesildar, standing proudly before King Thranduil, his fine looks enhanced with pride. Her hand went to her throat as she gazed upon his dark head in admiration.  
  
King Thranduil, oblivious to his son's suffering beside him, stood, his regal head lifted. He said, his strong voice carrying, "Of all in this fair woods, only these few have dared challenge the challenge and overcame it, making them worthy of the title Master Archer. Indeed, they have been blessed by the Valar themselves with great skill." Applause met his words, for the new Master Archers found favor in the Elves eyes, though for more than skills. "This is a great responsibility, not easily taken or given away. Indeed, among the years, only a few Master Archers have been privileged to be granted the Title I am now giving to you. Before I Name you. I must ask of you: Do you accept this Title bequeathed upon you?"  
  
"We do," the Elves meant said in unison. Revandoran gripped Ellisya's arm in exuberance and she returned the squeeze, much to Legolas' despair, who was watching their every move.  
  
"Hereby I declare you all Master Archers of the realm, and all here tonight shall be witness and give testimony to these proceedings." More applause met his words as the new Master Archers accepted their titles and took their respective places at the High Table. Ellisya, much to her consternation, was seated beside Gerahelares. Fortunately, Ellesildar was seated on her other side. Legolas, to her disappointment, was a few seats down. The only time she had saw him looking at her was only at the very beginning of the whole ceremony. Then, an attractive and elegant female elf beside him had whispered into his ear and he had turned, listening to her. Ellisya's heart sank. Was this the Elf whom he loved? She didn't know her .She couldn't compare to such beauty, for the Elf had delicate features with long fair hair tumbling below her shoulders and blue-green eyes the color of the sea.she frowned slightly. She looked very familiar.  
  
Caroleas had murmured softly in front of her, "Isn't that the Elf who helped us get dressed?" Ellisya started; indeed it was she, but what a change! The drab garment the 'maid' had used earlier had hid her hair behind a scarf, but now that she looked closely, the features of the 'maid' matched the features of the Female Elf. How could she have missed it earlier?  
  
"You look preoccupied, my Lady," Gerahelares murmured softly into her ear, making her jump. He leaned in, too close for comfort. "Perhaps I can.distract you from your thoughts."  
  
"Her thoughts are her own to think," growled Ellesildar, catching every word out of Gerahelares' mouth. Gerahelares stared coolly at Ellesildar over Ellisya's head.  
  
"Indeed, I didn't hear her asking you to intercede on her behalf," his voice lowering dangerously. Ellesildar growled. Ellisya, fearing a clashing of wills again over her head, interrupted,  
  
"If you will permit me to, my dear brother," she murmured, "I would like to talk to Caroleas for a while. Will you consent to switch places with me?"  
  
"Gladly, dear sister," Ellesildar said, eyes never leaving Gerahelares. He stood up and Ellisya and him switched places, to Gerahelares' disgust. He shrugged and went back to eating his food. You can't evade me forever, Ellisya ,he thought. I will get you in the end.  
  
Sitting safely next to Caroleas, Ellisya whispered, "I can't believe a Master Archer had to help us dress!"  
  
"I know," Caroleas nodded agreement. " I mean, they DO have more important things to attend to, right?"  
  
"I think so." Somehow, Ellisya couldn't shake of the feelings that the female Master Archer at Legolas' right had been there only to survey her. Perhaps surveying her competition. Does she not know how much Legolas loves her?  
  
"Ellisya? Are you all right?" Ellisya turned to see her brother's worried face turned towards her. "Are that Elf's," his voice hardened at the word 'elf', "words disturbing you?"  
  
"No, it is not that," Ellisya reassured him. "I am fine." As if to prove her words, she took a bite out of the plate set in front of her. Yet somehow, Ellesildar didn't seem convinced. His worried hazel eyes skimmed hers as he translated unspoken worry through them. Laying her smooth hand over his, she gently told him, "Hes wresava keran meste dera yev. Do not worry for me" Ellesildar relaxed a little, but still remained wary.  
  
Then, soft music struck up as the orchestra began playing their instruments, creating an almost unearthly melody that seemed to fill the very hall. Aragorn, at the other side of the table, stood up resolutely. As all watched, he made his way to where Ellisya was sitting before inclining his hand towards her.  
  
"Will you have this dance with me, m'lady?" The friendly encouragement in his gray eyes caused Ellisya to smile and stand, accepted the hand he proffered, and step down from the table.  
  
Together, they made their way to the center of the hall. Gently, Aragorn's arm encircled her waist, as her own made her way up to his shoulder. They began to sway to the time of the music.  
  
" I can feel a million envious eyes on me," Aragorn said in amusement. Ellisya smiled up at him.  
  
"Why?" she inquired innocently, arching an eyebrow. "Are you feeling uncomfortable?"  
  
He grinned down at her. "No, just like the luckiest man ion the face of Middle-Earth. Fortunately, Arwen isn't her, or she would reproach me."  
  
Ellisya smiled at his compliment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jarandor and Caroleas dancing at another side. Couples were also coming out in the floor, joining them.  
  
Legolas looked upon the central couple, envy in his eyes. Wishing to join the dance (and wanting to get closer to Ellisya), he asked, "Alagfalaswen, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
  
Alagfalaswen looked at him, but somehow they didn't really registered. "Oh, alright." They made their was down as well.  
  
Ellisya watched, in despair, as Legolas, wrapped his arm around the slender female Elf as they danced around gracefully. Aragorn noticed her looking at looked as well.  
  
"Ah, I see someone has softened Legolas enough to ask him to dance with her." Much to Ellisya's surprise and consternation, he purposefully steered them in Legolas' direction. He had almost reached them when a handsome Elf with black hair stepped up to them.  
  
"Lady Ellisya," he asked respectfully, "Will you have this dance with me?" Aragorn frowned; Ellisya was sure he had something on his mind. Not wanting to find out what he was up to, she said, "Of course, if you don't mind, Aragorn."  
  
Much disappointed, Aragorn said, "It has been a pleasure, Ellisya," releasing her. As she danced with the dark-haired youth, he went in search of Legolas. Catching sight of him, he threaded his way towards the Elf.  
  
Legolas, who was busy searching the now-crowded dance floor for a glimpse of Ellisya, was tapped on the shoulder. Spinning around, he saw Aragorn, a not-very-happy expression on his face. He stopped dancing and Alagfalaswen too looked to see what had distracted him.  
  
"Legolas." Aragorn said, looking meaningfully at Alagfalaswen. She, knowing what was coming up, said, "Excuse me, Legolas while I go in search of another partner. It has been a pleasure." Then she was gone, heading towards the place Ellesildar was sitting. Legolas watched her go before turning to Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas," he stated, "If you want to dance with her," ignoring the flush that had risen to Legolas' cheeks, "I suggest you immediately start trying to do so. Many Elves are in awe of her and many will ask her for dances tonight. If you want to try your luck, for you will be waylaid as well, start doing so now." With that, he vanished back into the crowd. Legolas stared at him for a while, trying to comprehend the meaning of his words. Then, deciding to follow Aragorn's advice, he began looking for Ellisya.  
  
No sooner had he started looking, however, a young Elven maid pulled on his arm, asking for a dance. Not able to refuse, he danced with her. Just as the dance finished, another vivacious girl came up, also demanding his attention. And so it continued, much to his increasing frustration, for he was a handsome Elf, and many have sought to capture his heart, little knowing it already was with another.  
  
As Ellisya whirled past with Glorfindel, who had politely asked her for the honor of a dance, she passed her brother dancing with the female Master Archer from earlier. They seemed very intimate, judging from their closeness. Seeing her, Ellesildar stopped at pulled the woman over to Ellisya.  
  
"Ellisya," he said, eyes glowing, "I would like you to meet Alagfalaswen, one of our seniors. Hello, Glorfindel." He nodded to Glorfindel who bowed in reply.  
  
"I am younger than you, you slick-tongued Elf!" Alagfalaswen declared, looking up at Ellesildar. Yet one could see she wasn't angry at all.  
  
"So you are the one Legolas likes!" Ellisya blurted out before clasping her mouth in horror. Alagfalaswen looked blank for a moment before laughing. Ellesildar smiled, not really understanding.  
  
"Oh no, he doesn't like me!" she exclaimed, her laughter subsiding, "He likes someone even more beautiful with me, with a pure and noble heart, he told me. We are merely good friends." Glorfindel, not understanding either, looked askance of Ellesildar, who shrugged.  
  
"But, Lady Alagfalaswen."  
  
"Just Alagfalaswen. Lady makes me sound old."  
  
"Alagfalaswen.. Who could be lovelier than you?"  
  
Glorfindel said, "Ellisya, have you not noticed how beautiful you are?" having slightly comprehending who Alagfalaswen meant.  
  
"Oh no!" Ellisya denied, " Alagfalaswen is far prettier than I am. And Legolas doesn't mean me, for he had said he loves someone I know well." Oh Legolas! If you would but cherish me.  
  
"Really?" Alagfalaswen didn't mention anything more, not wanting to interfere in something she might ruin. Instead, she said, "Ellesildar, would you do me the honor of another dance?"  
  
"You are doing me the honor, Alagfalaswen," Ellesildar said, offering his arm, a wide smile on his face. Passing Ellisya, he whispered, "Oh, lerathari little sister! I fear my heart has been taken away from me!" And he was gone among the bright dresses and dark suits. Ellisya, after watching her brother for a while, smiled wistfully. Alagfalaswen looked like a fine lady and no doubt her brother would have an enjoyable time with her.  
  
She crept quietly over to a small corner, skillfully avoiding those looking for her. Sitting on a chair, she sighed blissfully, her feet aching. It had been awhile since she had danced. Having danced with the hobbits, Gimli (twice), Revandoran, Laeras and countless others.Now, settling the hem of her dress, she prepared to enjoy the rest of the evening watching others whirled past her. She was a little, ok, very, disappointed that the person she most wanted to dance with didn't even seem to appear at all. She wasn't surprised however. After all, Legolas was very popular among the female kind, especially tonight, when magic was thick in the air.  
  
As she idly gazed around, her eyes fell upon the figure of Gerahelares, who was coming in her direction. He hadn't seemed to spot her yet, but Ellisya already could feel her blissful rest being chased away by his unwanted affections. For in her heart, she already knew where he stood, and he was still far away from where Legolas reigned as king in her heart. For after doing long battle with her inner voice, it won out.  
  
She lifted her skirts and hurried away from her seat as discreetly as possible, not bothering to look in front of her. So intent was she on her escape, she walked right into another, whom was himself searching for somebody over the heads of the Elves. She walked right into his midsection and he made a little 'oof' as the air escaped his body.  
  
Ellisya froze as she walked into somebody. Looking up, she gasped, "Oh, I am so sorry.." Her words died off as she registered whom the elf was.  
  
Legolas started when he saw who had bumped into him. As his eyes grew soft, he touched her shoulder gently.  
  
"Ellisya." His word caressed Ellisya with its gentleness. She adverted her eyes, unable to take n all this glory up close. Then, she saw a hand extended to her.  
  
"Will you have this dance?" Legolas said the words with bated breath. He waited in tenterhooks as Ellisya stared at his hand as if it were some foul creature. So he thought.  
  
Ellisya looked at his hand in ever growing surprise. Her brain struggled frantically to register what was happening. Then, she smiled beatifically as she took it. "Yes."  
  
Legolas felt her soft palm, rough at the tip of the fingers; true Archer's hands. Slowly, he led her to the center of the room, in the midst of the swirling glory all around them. But they didn't see anybody around them.  
  
His arms came around her body and enfolded it as her arms went up to his broad shoulders. And like that they stayed, swaying to the music, each trying to read the others emotion hidden oh-so-deeply in their eyes.  
~Maybe it's intuition~  
  
~ But some things you just don't question~  
  
Legolas 'arms began to tighten around her waist. She did not resist. And still they did not break eye contact.  
~Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant~  
  
~And there it goes~  
  
~I think I've found my best friend~  
  
Legolas sighed, overwhelmed by such bliss. All thoughts of Revandoran melted away and he drew her close, holding her like he would never let her go.  
~I know that it might sound more than a little crazy but I believe~  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life~  
  
Ellisya's heart quickened as Legolas pulled her closer to him. As coherent thoughts were lost, they hung unto each other, afraid to release one another, lest they should drift away with the wind.  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
~I have been waiting all my life.~  
~There's just no rhyme or reason~  
  
~Only a sense of completion~  
  
"Feras ae quelesere, Shining morning Light" whispered Legolas into Ellisya's ear, causing her to flush. She looked down, not able to meet his serene blue pools, filled with an indescribable something, an invisible presence.  
~And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces~  
  
~I'm searching for~  
  
~I think I've found my way home~  
  
"You flatter me, my Lord," she murmured softly, unable to say his name lest her voice should crack.  
~I know that it might sound more than a little~  
  
~Crazy but I believe~  
  
Legolas sucked in a deep breath. Somehow, the faltering voice, the use of his title, brought on a sense of deepest.sorrow. For he would not have her call him that. Not then. Not now. Not forever.  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life~  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
  
~I have been waiting all my life~  
  
"Ellisya, look at me." Afraid of the emotions overwhelming her, she kept her head down, but slowly, slowly, she reluctantly lifted her head. And she was met with such intensity, she couldn't keep back a gasp.  
~A thousand angels dance around you~  
  
~I am complete now that I have found you~  
  
"Call me Legolas," he said, so low she could barely hear him. "Never my Lord, not from you."  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
  
~I think I dreamed you into life~  
  
"Legolas." she whispered, voice carrying, a faint caress. Legolas only sighed, burying his head in her hair, breathing her in.  
  
~I knew I loved you before I met you~  
  
~I have been waiting all my life~  
  
All too soon, the song ended. Almost reluctantly, they stepped apart. Legolas, not believing how his heaven was snatched away so swiftly, automatically made a bow.  
  
"It has been a pleasure," he said softly, his vice full of meaning.  
  
What she might have said was lost as the Great Doors flew open with a big bang. All turned to see Gandalf, staff held high, white hair flying in an invisible breeze, eyes wide and staring.  
  
"Hellspawn!!!" he cried out, his voice resonating around the hall, striking fear into all. "Hellspawn!!! The Rakah-Ruk are coming!!!"  
  
Yesare ters gaveren rasetev duv queisa-Your beauty outshines the sun Serath fena peram jasru wen- And such she captured me  
  
Hes wresava keran meste dera yev- Do not worry for me  
  
Lerathari-little sister Feras ae quelesere- Shining morning Light 


	16. Chapter Sixteen: I Promise You This

Hallelujah and hooray! Exams are gone today! And an update is long overdue.(eyes menacing reviewers nervously). I'm RREEAALLLLY sorry, guys, gomen, gomen, but I was rreaally busy, what with History projects, exams, teachers, and.a new fic? Yep, I wrote my first Jap fic!!! (my second ever fic; Insights doesn't count). If any of you are interested, you can check it out....  
  
Thanks to all you reviewers out there!!!! Arigato!!!!!  
  
Oh, and there is a new author's note in my bio! Read it.  
  
Next chapter might take some time in coming, please, please be patient...  
  
I really appreciate all the support you guys have shown me, but I think I'm running out of gas here.reviews might be inspirational, though . ^_^  
  
OK, you know the drill: reviews: appreciated.  
Flames: deprecated.  
  
I know this is kinda short.. But hey, I have inserted (really lame) twists. Shoot me. Really.  
  
16. "I Promise You This"  
  
All was still for a moment. Then, screams were heard as Elves registered what had been just said and tried to flee from the Hall. Chaos broke out as all order was thrown to the wind. Here and there, Elves ran, some shrieking, some only wanting to get out. The Master Archers, Aragorn and Gimli, dragging the hobbits ran in the opposite direction of the Elves, trying to get to Gandalf, who had made his way to King Thranduil. King Thranduil, who had until this moment been sitting on his throne, stood up, tall and firm.  
  
"Silence!!!" he roared, his voice stopping all in their tracks, so firm and stern it was. As they gazed up at their King, faces full of confidence that he would keep the peace in reign for them, King Thranduil said, as calmly as he could, "All of you, remain calm as possible. The Master Archers and I shall confer amongst ourselves to overcome this problem." Inside, he felt like weeping. His worse fear had come to pass, and the enemy they had yet to know had arrived. Truly Lady Galadriel's Mirror had been right. What would happen to the Kingdom of Mirkwood now?  
  
Ellisya and the others raced towards King Thranduil with wings on their feet, eager to perceive the problem for Gandalf's cry had unnerved all of them. As Ellisya glanced upon the faces of her fellow Archers, all running in the same direction, she saw steadfastness and determination written on all their faces and knew the same was mirrored on hers. All thoughts of Legolas and the earlier dance were pushed aside, forgotten in the heat of the moment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gimli, Aragorn and the hobbits also making their way through the throng towards the king. Well, she thought, the more the merrier.  
  
As guards ushered the remaining Elves out of the hall and vacated the halls themselves, The King showed all of them into a chamber with a table in the middle. Gesturing for them to sit, he did so himself.  
  
After everybody was seated, Gerahelares faced the King. "What is this going on?" his voice held no trace of its trademark foolishness nor his wild charm. Instead, it was grim and serious, a trait they never thought existed in the carefree Elf. Ellesildar and Laeras looked at each other, talking without words, asking each other silent questions. On Ellisya's right sat Alagfalaswen, face emotionless, except for the slight vein throbbing at her neck. Revandoran, Caroleas and Jarandor all looked tensed, poised for action at the slightest word. And Legolas.  
  
Gandalf, sitting on the king's right, spoke in a world-weary voice. " I have sensed this coming since the beginning," he said in a heavy voice, "Though I did nothing to prevent it, thinking it just an old man's fancy. But now I see, it is indeed much worse than I thought it could be."  
  
Aragorn leant forward, urgency in his voice, "Has this anything to do with young Frodo's visions?" The hobbits looked as one in Frodo's direction as the named hobbit paled and cast his eyes downwards.  
  
"Aye," Gandalf nodded. " Through the visions themselves I perceived great Evil and so I feared, for as soon as I realized how serious it was, I acted upon it as soon as I could, searching out the oldest and the wisest in Middle-Earth, thus my sudden departure. When I finally realized what the threat really was, it was already too late; The Rakah-Ruk had crossed through the Eastern part of Gondor."  
  
"Gondor!!!" Aragorn stood up in haste; rage written on his features. His hands balled into fists. "They dare invade my Kingdom!!! How could."  
  
"Be calm, Son of Arathorn," Gandalf interrupted, "For they did not take Gondor." He gazed sternly at Aragorn. "Be seated, Heir of Isildur. It seems they did not perceive it, for they didn't go within a hair breath of your kingdom. Nay, they are headed this way. And I fear they intend to invade the Even Kingdoms. Especially the Golden Woods."  
  
"Then, they seek to target Lorien!!!" growled Ellesildar, standing up as well. Completely forgetting his heritage was a secret, he continued, "I will not let them harm my home, my forest, my ki."  
  
"Ellesildar!!!" Both Laeras and Ellisya shouted at the same time, warning in both voices. Ellesildar stopped just in time, and looked at both of them, sheepishness in his eyes, causing Laeras and Ellisya to sigh in relief. Across his face, many emotions flashed, the frustration of not being able to reveal his true bloodline, anger at himself for almost divulging it, and understanding beyond all. Gandalf looked at them with shrewd eyes and a thoughtful manner.  
  
"I know not why you require such secrecy to hide whom you are," he said, "for it is rather well-known, isn't it?"  
  
Both Laeras and Ellisya stared at the wise Istari, confused and stunned at the same time. How was it that Gandalf know of their secret? The other Archers were confused concerning the whole matter. What secrecy? What secret? What was it they hid, these Elves of the Woods? Legolas glanced at Ellisya, hoping to catch a hint of what she was feeling but her face was closed up and held no emotions whatsoever.  
  
" We have our reasons," she said simply and clearly. For these Elves, understanding the full import of Gandalf's words, should Lorien fall, they would have to regain what was rightfully theirs. And a secret kept secret would ensure their safety, should any of these 'Rakah-Ruk' as Gandalf called them, want to wipe of the line of Rulers of Lorien. Celebrian would probably be left alone, for she was rightfully of Rivendell since she gave herself to Elrond. Laeras too was not of the true line, for he too was a secondary claimant to the throne, not of the bloodline. But Ellesildar and Ellisya were a completely different matter.  
  
"Ah, but wouldn't it be better if it was known? Then, you wouldn't have to hide it any longer." Yet Gandalf's wise eyes showed that he understood a little of their reasons to kept these heritage from others.  
  
Ellesildar sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Gandalf, should this 'secret' get out into the open, it might bring dire trouble, if indeed the enemies you talk of are targeting Lorien to try to overthrow it. For they think we are dead, all of them except for Galadriel whom I believe knows and us, if Laeras can be trusted." Laeras looked at Ellesildar n disbelief, but Ellesildar squeezed Laeras' shoulder reassuringly  
  
"True, Lorendallion would take the precautions to change all ties, being the meticulous Elf he is," Gandalf mused.  
  
Ellisya shot her brother a sharp glance, ignoring those stares of the other Master Archers and the Fellowship, all now in suspense of the highest degree. So he and Laeras had talked together after all without having any rifts. And no doubt he, being a rational elf, had figured it all out, about the heritage, about his bloodline... She understood his hidden meaning: If the Rakah-Ruk were trying to overthrow the Kingdom of the Golden Woods, they would take out the ruler and their heirs first in order to completely destroy it. If they should attack Celeborn and Galadriel.  
  
"No," she shook her head, "They can't kill Galadriel nor Celeborn!!! They WILL NOT kill Galadriel and Celeborn!!!" Her head was shaking even as she said the word, the truth striking her like a blow.  
  
Ellesildar looked at her with his calm hazel eyes. His words transferred to her almost telepathically. He was just being cautious, for he too didn't believe the rulers of the Golden Woods could be rid of so easily, but should they somehow be overthrown, their next targets would be.  
  
"Gandalf nodded, as if also reading Ellesildar's thoughts. "I see. But, we are in trusted company here. Surely you can divulge your secret amongst them?"  
  
Laeras, Ellesildar and Ellisya firmly shook their heads. They wouldn't take the chance to, should one of them be caught and tortured for the secret. Better no one know. Gandalf nodded again. "Then, I will not speak of it again unless you wish me to."  
  
"Tell me, Gandalf," Gimli said in his booming voice, "How is it these...what-you-call-them."  
  
"Rakah-Ruk."  
  
"Rakah-Ruk came to be? They can't have just popped out of the ground like daisies on a fine morning, wanting to take over the Elf Kingdom."  
  
"I resent that!" Sam's small voice rang out indignantly. "Daisies are nice flowers!!!"  
  
"No offense, Master Gamgee, but how is it they still are here? Weren't they washed off the face of Middle-Earth like the scum they are, pardon the phrase," he apologized to the ladies.  
  
"Indeed, Master Dwarf," Gandalf agreed. "They were 'washed off the face of the earth' as you aptly put it, but their Evil still lurk. And sadly, there still are creatures willing to sacrifice themselves for the Greater Evil. The Rakah-Ruk are Dwarves," Gimli uttered a loud cry of betrayal, "Men, " Aragorn went white, "and even Elves."  
  
"Elves!" Legolas pounded the table with his fist. His face, already pale, was etched with disgust and horror at the thought of his own kin in hand with this Evil. "There are traitors amongst us?"  
  
"Yes, Legolas," Gandalf's tone was weary, "They accept the spirits into their bodies, disfiguring themselves willingly. You would not recognize them anymore. You wouldn't recognize any of them anymore, as Dwarves or Men, such is the evil in them, it wiped off all distinguishable features, masking them with only one thing: Evil."  
  
All at the table groaned with the sheer horror of the whole situation; some were cradling the heads in their arms, unable to accept the fact. Then, Glorfindel lifted his head.  
  
"You knew, didn't you?" to King Thranduil, "Such was your head heavy during the tournaments. I should have guessed what burdened your heart."  
  
"He knew long ago," Legolas spoke, as in a trance, for all the memories of the secretive things his father used to do were coming back to him. "Didn't you, Father? Ever since Galadriel 'visited' us. She must have told you some thing of the like, for Aragorn reported the same thing to me about you being depressed and heavy-hearted. Surely Lorendallion knew as well, didn't he?"  
  
"Aye, I knew," a weary voice came from the door. Lorendallion stepped in, much aged since the last time, for troubles had been playing on his mind. "I told him not to tell you, should this news be false, for we didn't want to raise false alarms. I tried to be cautious, to be careful, but I see my attempts were all in vain."  
  
"You knew of this, Father?" whispered Ellesildar, unable to believe what he was hearing. His own father, hiding things behind his back. Lorendallion hung his head.  
  
"I just couldn't tell you, my children," he whispered. " I couldn't hand over to you such a heavy burden to bear."  
  
"You know about 'it' too, didn't you," whispered Ellisya, for she hadn't the heart to ask her father about this before, hoping perhaps it would prove false. But now, she felt as if she had to, to ask him about this he had hidden from them so long. For there was no denying the truth any longer.  
  
Lorendallion hung his head. "So you found out after all," he murmured brokenly. "I sought to hide it, I even changed our family ties and blood but it appears again after all." He let out a bitter laugh. "I should have known I wouldn't be able to hide it, not from you the true..." He left it there, causing the others, not in on the secret, much curiosity and irritation, for they would know of the secret.  
  
"Why did you never tell us?" Ellesildar's usually strong voice was plaintive and reedy, hanging in the air. "Laeras had to tell us, and the shock wasn't easy to deal with." He sighed. "Even then, it was hard to accept the truth."  
  
Lorendallion's eyes went to Laeras, who was looking at him as well, taking in his features. "Ah, Elrond's nephew," he whispered. "I should have guessed.You bear his mark on you."  
  
"Never mind this family problem which seems to trivial, why did you hide the fact of the Rakah-Ruk's advances from us?" Gerahelares' voice lashed out, trying to change the topic, to divert himself from his own growing curiosity. Gandalf laughed tonelessly, understanding Gerahelares' actions.  
  
"Oh, this 'family problem' has a lot to do with things," he said, not answering Gerahelares' question. "For the one thing Evil most despised and loathed was when, at Helm's Deep, the Elves came to the aid that of Men, bringing with them their famed bows and arrows and longswords, lending a hand in their downfall then. Sauron himself was just a tool for It, the real Evil behind his campaign for the Ring was not to be quenched so easily. Who knows, maybe if on that fated day, if the Elves hadn't arrived when they did, there may be no Men left in Middle-Earth today, wiped out by the Will of the Evil one. Thus the rage of Evil for the Elves, especially those from Lorien, who turned up to join the battle."  
  
"So what has this 'family' problem' to do with the attack?" Revandoran asked. For he too was not pleased to be left out of such a great secret, such as one which concerned the Evil invading the land, "For we too are of Lorien, yet no one has said anything of great importance to do with us."  
  
"I sense something deeper than family ties here," Alagfalaswen said, looking meaningfully at King Thranduil.  
  
"Alagfalaswen in right," King Thranduil said, "for Lorendallion had confided his troubles in me and together we sought to protect Ellesildar and Ellisya, for they have a great battle ahead of them."  
  
"Is this going to be another war?" a childlike voice spoke up and all faced Frodo, whose face had gone pale and white. "Because of my visions?" The little hobbit looked terrified and guilty, so much that Sam slipped an arm over Frodo's shoulder and murmured, " Now there, Mr. Frodo, all will be all right."  
  
Gandalf patted the hobbit's shoulder. "No Frodo, your visions were just the thing to remind us in time of the danger, for we were beginning to think it an idle rumor. Indeed, Frodo, if not for your visions, we wouldn't be this prepared and Lorien might have fallen into the hands of the Rakah- Ruk."  
  
"So, those 'things'," Frodo shuddered, "I saw were the Rakah-Ruk?" He blanched. "They were truly horrible."  
  
"I believe so," Gandalf answered, " And yes, they are abominations, now they have succumbed to their Dark side. Be thankful for your part in this whole affair, Frodo, for without you, all would be lost."  
  
"We must go to Lorien immediately," Gerahelares said abruptly, standing up. "We must warn them of the onslaught."  
  
"Yes, Gerahelares," King Thranduil said, "A party should assemble to ride for Lorien as fast as possible. I would rather Ellesildar and Ellisya stay here in the safety of Mirkwood but we need every single Master Archer we have now to protect the Golden Woods."  
  
"Is that why the Day of Reckoning was held so early this year?" demanded Legolas, angry and unhappy that Ellisya would have to throw herself into the midst of danger. "To pick extra Master Archers so to send them to Lorien and fight?" King Thranduil sighed, admitting his intent without words. Legolas hissed and made as if to stalk out of the room, so great his anger.  
  
"Do not blame your father for it was my idea," Lorendallion's voice said. "We needed Elves to fight for Lorien. And you can't pick Elves without them being suspicious, so we moved the Day of Reckoning ahead of time."  
  
"No doubt you wanted your children to go and give their lives away for no cause at all. Just like that." Legolas' voice was as cold as ice, his eyes glaring daggers at the old Elf. Aragorn glared at his friend, willing him to be silent lest his love for Ellisya run loose, causing him to barrel into the father.  
  
Lorendallion slumped his shoulders, defeat in his very stance. "I hadn't planned for that," he said softly. "I had only."  
  
"Do not blame yourself, Father," a clear voice was heard as Ellesildar stepped away from the table to put a hand on his father's shoulders. "You did what you had to. We will do what we have to." Looking at Legolas squarely, he said defiantly "And we do have a cause, Prince of Mirkwood." Something in his tone caused a part of Legolas to remember something, as he struggled to grasp it. Something about his manner was familiar, almost.  
  
"But." Lorendallion's vice was weak and incredulous.  
  
"Yes, Father," Ellisya followed after her brother, also coming to her father, the manner so visible in her brother shining also in her. "I too know my destiny was planned thus. Now that our heritage has been known to us, more is our need to protect what is ours by right."  
  
"Do you know what they speak off?" asked Caroleas of Laeras in a low tone, "For they sound very somber, as if what they hold is heavy."  
  
"It is," Laeras said, "for their responsibility is one of great importance." That was all Caroleas could get out of the stoic Laeras, who refused to say more but looked straight ahead, jaw firm. Jarandor looked around, his gray eyes calm and clear, his face shining with determination.  
  
"I wish to go to Lorien," he declared, "though I am yet new as a Master Archer. I feel such a duty compels me to serve my king. And I shall do anything I can to preserve the freedom of the ElvenLands.""  
  
"The same goes for me," Revandoran said, quietly yet firmly.  
  
"And me." Caroleas added her assent to her brother's. "Do not leave me out of this though I am a woman."  
  
"All us Master Archers shall go as well, as it is our responsibility as well," Glorfindel's voice rang out through the hall. Murmured assent was heard.  
  
"As will I," Aragorn stated quietly. "I shall lend assistance where it is needed."  
  
"But my lord," Gerahelares began to object. "Your duty is to your people."  
  
"My duty is also towards my friends and I shall help," insisted Aragorn.  
  
"Hey, don't forget about me!" a gruff voice spoke up as well. "My axe shall cleave into those Rekeh-Roks."  
  
"That's Rakah-Ruk."  
  
"I don't care, like a butcher cutting meat!!!" Gimli made a growling sound and they perceived he spoke true. Approving murmurs greeted his speech.  
  
"How about us?" the hobbits too clamored to be heard. " We want to go too!!! You can't leave us out of this!!!"  
  
"Are you sure," King Thranduil glanced at the Halflings, a thoughtful look in his eyes "For I can promise you gore and war where you are headed."  
  
"War?" Merry made a snorting sound. "We have been in the middle of wars before and we came out without a single scratch!!! Didn't we, Pippin?" Pippin quickly piped his answers as Sam shook his head at the back, unsure whether they could be trusted.  
  
King Thranduil smiled. "I see that Hobbits are indeed a brave race and we shall be glad to see such a race stand beside us."  
  
"Do not forget us." All turned to see Ellesildar, smiling serenely, his eyes showing a calm demeanor. " We would go too."  
  
"Yes." Ellisya added quietly. And her eyes shone with a passion, no one could quite look at her without feeling awed. Lorendallion turned beseeching eyes towards his children, a father's worry for his children evident in him.  
  
"You, knowing the importance of your existence, would still go?"  
  
"Yes." Ellisya's face took on a serene look alike her brother's. "We too must defend our rightful heritage. We must fight for what is ours."  
  
Gandalf sighed. "I too would you rather stay here, but I see your mind is made up." There was a thoughtful look in his eyes as he gazed at Ellesildar and Ellisya. "I have but one last thing to tell you, for I am suspecting something that might determine the outcome of this war. Your father , I presume, " a glance at Lorendallion, who nodded reluctantly, "will explain it all to you later." He stood. "We leave in the morning."  
  
Gerahelares stood up too. " After being passive for a century, finally, the Master Archers will ride again," he said, "We shall reign victorious and true for Good shall always win," and his steady and firm voice soared, inspiring confidence and truth in all present. Then, he shot Ellisya a smile, a sweet one that said he was so sorry he had picked on her all this while, but still he held affection for her. Ellisya flushed slightly, enhancing her sweetness and naiveté and stole a glance at Legolas, sitting serenely at the table. Could that be the Elf she danced with earlier, caught in a moment together? She couldn't be sure. Perhaps, those moments they had shared, that dance they had partaken in, was just a dream, nothing more.  
  
As she turned to stand beside her brother, strong and true as a Woman, Legolas' eyes strayed in her direction, sad and resigned. He knew he wouldn't be able to have her, yet he could not keep a rein on his feelings during their dance together. She hadn't resist his advances but now.  
  
Alagfalaswen stood up abruptly. "We had better rest. Tomorrow and the days after will be very tiring and will test the limits of our endurance. Let us be off to sleep."  
  
Almost immediately, Ellesildar was at her side, smiling. None of his regal manner had faded yet something noble and sweet had entered and merged with it, making it shine even more, "Come, Alagfalaswen," he said, "Let me escort you to your room."  
  
"You are too kind, my Lord." Alagfalaswen smiled at him with a glowing look and took the hand he offered her. " Good night, everyone. May the Morning bring good news." As they passed Ellisya, Ellesildar turned to her and winked, causing a small smile to creep upon her face.  
  
Revandoran, Caroleas and Jarandor were coming her way. Wishing to keep company with herself, she headed for the door. As she went down the slightly dark passage, she heard a familiar voice call after her and turned to see Laeras, running to catch up with her. Pausing for him, for he was always welcome, Ellisya mustered up a smile for him, though disappointed for her solitude had been broken. He slowed before her and walked by her side.  
  
"I though I'd escort you back," he said, eyes twinkling, a smile on his face. Ellisya looked back and saw Legolas apparently deep in talk with Glorfindel as they made their way out of the Hall.  
  
Laeras watched her with shrewd eyes, understanding her feelings. "You like him, don't you?"  
  
Ellisya started before staring at Laeras in shock, for she never could imagine him ever finding out. "No.How.Why." she stumbled over her words, unable to actually deny the fact when it showed so obviously on her face at that moment. Laeras grinned.  
  
I saw you dancing with him earlier in the Hall," he said, "And I put two and two together. It's quite obvious now that I think about it, all those times when you'd seem to turn so cold, it was because you couldn't say anything, lest you give away your feelings."  
  
Ellisya buried her heads in her hands. "Oh Valar! Is it obvious???"  
  
"No, but I happen to be quite the expert on these matters, You know, so many Elves throwing themselves at my feet every day." His jesting tone turned serious. "You know, Ellisya, I think he likes you too. It's all in his eyes."  
  
Ellisya shook her head. "No, he likes someone close to me," she said, "not me." And her voice was distant and melancholic.  
  
Laeras said nothing, but already he was thinking deeply about something, the same look of concentration that crossed his face every time he thought shrouding his face in a veil of darkness. They walked together in silence, down twists and turns for the castle was complex and one could easily get lost in its mazes. Finally, he turned towards a rather plain door in the wall, gesturing.  
  
" I believe this is your room," he said. Ellisya looked at it for some time before smiling bemusedly.  
  
"I believe this is YOUR room, Laeras." Laeras started; in his deep thinking, he hadn't focused on where he was walking. Ellisya, not wanting to disturb his thinking, hadn't alerted him when they turned down a corridor completely opposite Ellisya's room, heading to his room instead, so used was he to the route he'd take.  
  
Laeras started to talk, to apologize in embarrassment but Ellisya silenced him. "Don't worry Laeras' she said with a small chuckle, "I know the way back. Good night." And she was off, leaving Laeras to sink back into his thoughts.  
  
On her way out, she saw Ellesildar and Lorendallion in deep talk. On both faces was etched great concentration as Ellesildar said something to his father. As Lorendallion replied, Ellisya came up to them, and upon seeing her, both stopped.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Ellisya," Ellesildar said quietly, " Our father here is afraid we might be the Children of the Light." Ellisya took a step back in shock, for the Children of the Light was a well-known legend. Everybody knew of it, yet many dismiss it as a fairy tale created to entertain the young. For, the legend goes, the Children of the Light were those without any true parents, denied their heritage. It was said that these Children would be the Kingdom's only hope of surviving a great Evil that would destroy the sons of their sons, the weak and the strong, the old and the young. In the legend, one of the Children would bring down half of the enemy, one would defend them in the direst moment and one of them would end the war with an arrow. ' One will fight with the strength of Gods, One will withstand the rest from Death and One whose aim is the truest, will end the War and rid the World of the Evil with a single Arrow.'  
  
"But.but surely the War of the Fellowship was the said Evil?" Ellisya objected, unable to believe what her father was saying. "And the Children didn't appear.  
  
Lorendallion shook his head. "No, for the battle at Helm's Deep was endangering Gondor, not the ElvesLand. Now the threat is directed for Lorien and after that, all the Elven Kingdoms, if Gandalf speaks the truth."  
  
"It seems plausible, but I wouldn't say that it is true, for even I believe it is but a myth," Ellesildar said with a determined nod. "Push it from your mind, Ellisya, for these things will not determined whether or not we shall win the war. I shall go to Laeras and ask him now about this 'legend'. In the meantime," meaningful look at his father, "I shall not jump to conclusions on this." He went down the corridor. Lorendallion looked after him for a while before sighing.  
  
"Your brother is right, Ellisya. Forget about this 'myth' as he would call it. Go and get a good night's rest. For, legend or not, if it is true, it will manifest itself before the worse comes." He patted his daughter's shoulder before going away.  
  
As Ellisya made it out of the corridor, her head swimming with disturbed thoughts, she saw a dark figure leaning against a pillar facing the garden below, singing softly to himself. As she approached quietly and stealthily, the figure sang on, oblivious to the audience he had just acquired. Ellisya's heart ached when she heard the song, for it was one of heartbreak and love-lost, sung of one of the Heroes in the Great War in Isildur's time.  
  
Winds blow no more in the forest  
  
Life within flown on swift wings  
  
The vessel waits only for rest  
  
As it forgets all earthly things  
  
The fierceness of the heart yet beating  
  
Beating like a steady drum  
  
Life goes on, I won't stop waiting  
  
For the love that's yet to come  
  
Life is but a river, flowing  
  
Round and round the river bend  
  
Love forsaken, love unerring  
  
Show me where I really stand  
  
Life is flowing from the body  
  
Love the arrow struck it down  
  
Slowly, slowly, souls are ready  
  
Takes its leave when is dawn  
  
I had never stopped my loving  
  
And I'll never ever stop  
  
I will love, if God be willing  
  
Till the last sands of Time drop  
  
Come, my love, don't push me under  
  
Don't prevent it, come what must  
  
When the time of Dawning sunders  
  
You will come to me at last.  
  
Then, as the last verse approached, Legolas' voice became plaintive. It yearned for something it couldn't have, faltered and cracked, piercing Ellisya to the core  
  
Hurry love, my light is fading  
  
I fear I can't take much more  
  
Dear heart, now the dawn in breaking  
  
I'll see you on distant shore  
  
The last line, sang in a soft, almost inaudible tone was followed with a tear, glinting silver in the moonlight, as Legolas gazed at the distant horizon, as if searching for something he had lost lifetimes ago, hoping it will reappear with a glimpse of the sun, red and commanding.  
  
Ellisya stood where she was, clasping her hands to her heart, all thoughts scattered. Who could it be that Legolas loved so much that he suffered day and night? Stepping out of her hiding place, she cleared her throat softly.  
  
Legolas started as he heard a soft sound behind him, Whirling around, he saw, much to his horror, Ellisya standing there, looking at him. He almost smiled, for their situation reminded him of the song, in which his love came too late; already her lover was departing for the Hall of Anduin. But she didn't know. And she would be too late.  
  
"Ellisya," he began, unsure of what to say. He was at a loss, discomfited with all the emotions se could have seen. "How.how much did you heard?"  
  
"Enough," she said, emotions tumbling through her. "Enough to know you are suffering badly. " Her voice broke, and trembled. "How could you?"  
  
Legolas longed so badly to just sweep Ellisya into his arms and hold her there forever, until Time Itself ended. However, keeping his emotions in check, he replied as carefully as he could, "And how could you perceive that?"  
  
As an afterthought, he added,"My Lady."  
  
Ellisya stared at him incredulously. "You have been looking terribly run down these few days, By Elberath! No Elf gets run down that badly, your face shows signs of strain and you sing of love-lost at night to the stars, no doubt for your lady love." Her voice took on a slightly rough edge. "Why won't you just tell her? Why put yourself through all this suffering?" She turned away, looking at the moon. "Maybe.maybe, she is fond of you." Not as much as I am.  
  
Legolas chuckled without any trace of humor. "Ah, yes! My love." His voice held a twinge of scorn in it as he looked at her. "She doesn't know of this. Nor does she need to." Bitterness entered his speech. " I will not cause her this much suffering and pain such as I bear!!!"  
  
"So, she enjoys her life, no doubt, not knowing of the pain you go through?" Ellisya hissed. "I call such a woman useless and unfit to be a lover."  
  
"DO NOT INSULT HER IN MY PRESENCE!!!" Legolas snapped furiously. "She is my sun and my light and I WILL NOT tolerate such.such discriminations!!!" Oh, Ellisya, if you but know whom you insult.  
  
"And for her you would cry out to the moon and stars!!!" Ellisya shouted back. Her voice softened. "If this goes on, I fear your heart shall break."  
  
Legolas almost laughed then. She didn't know.he thought bleakly, half- reassured, half-unbelievably sorrowful. She didn't know.  
  
"Do you really want to know whom I love?" he half-whispered. Ellisya started; she hadn't expected this. Then, she nodded slowly, her heart fighting her every movement. Better to find out now than later. She didn't look at him, couldn't. She prepared herself for what was coming.  
  
"Yes." Legolas dropped his eyelids; tears brimmed beneath them. Then, he looked up, an angelic shine in his eyes. Indeed, for a moment, his aura seemed to grow, to light up once more before fading out again.  
  
"I promise you this; should I come back from the war alive, I shall tell you." He looked at her challengingly. "Do you accept?"  
  
Ellisya looked at him; he was in earnest. "I.I accept," she murmured. Then, she looked up, into Legolas' eyes, and all her pride and confidence returned. "I accept," she repeated again, louder.  
  
"Good." Legolas didn't want to say it, but he feared that he might not make it through the war. For if a sword didn't kill him, his heart will.  
  
For he could feel the life pulse out of him, ebbing out with the flow of the tides. Already, a strong sense of calm enveloped him. He would take the secret to the grave, if he had to.  
  
At least, he thought with irony, Revandoran would be able to claim his woman, the words bitter on his tongue, without anybody feeling sorry. He doubted Gerahelares could keep interest in Ellisya for long.  
  
"And so this I swear; you shall be told of whom I love after the War." His voice gaining clarity, he continued, "You, Ellisya Morning Light have accepted my terms. And so, I promise you this."  
  
"I promise you this," echoed Ellisya. Then, steeling her nerves, which were clattering, she lifted herself on her toes while murmuring, "And with this, I seal the promise." And she kissed his softly on the forehead.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes, feeling as if a sacred ritual had taken place, so solemn and serious the turn of events. He accepted the kiss as it was, knowing better than to want more, though not without wishing it were more than that. Ellisya then stepped back, her green eyes clear and intent.  
  
"I must go," she said, adverting her gaze to rest at his feet. Goodnight, Legolas," and she was gone, disappeared, down the corridor. Legolas gazed after the place she went, before sighing deeply and once again, whispering,  
  
"I promise you this and I shall keep it." After a pause, he said, with a beatific smile, "If I still live to tell you."  
  
He too started down the hall, unaware of the figure in the garden, a figure who had seen all that had transpired between Ellisya and Legolas, hearing the promise Legolas had given to Ellisya. He hadn't planned to come out, but he did, needing a breath of fresh air. and discovered much more than he would care to know.  
  
The figure remained where he was for a while, making sure Legolas was indeed gone before slipping back into the shadows, going to his room.  
  
So, it is you, Legolas.  
  
Review... 


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Children of The Light

Yes, I know, I know. You wanna kill me for posting this up so late. You wanna kill me for not emailing (maybe?) to tell you about the update. You wanna demand that I update faster.  
  
Uh uh. I've got the biggest exam of my life coming up (PMR...ooohhhh.) Give me a break; I DO have a lot of things to deal with here.  
  
Sit, this is gonna take a lot of explaining..  
  
I won't be updating until probably about October or so. I have been grounded off the Net literally coz of not too good grades. Plus, I DO have that major exam that only the rest of the country is sitting for. I'm so very sorry, but my academic life is in peril. If only Ellisya could just shoot it dead, sigh..  
  
My Net isn't working too well either, so I can't send emails to tell you of this update. Speaking of updates, I'm using a new system :I can only send updates to those in my Favorites List. I'm very, very sorry about this, but using the review page to get email addresses eats up a lot of my time, and time is one thing I do not have much of now. I AM only 15, you know.So if you still want those emails informing you of updates, add this story to your favorites. I swear, this isn't self-promotion or anything, and you are not forced to take the above action. You can just check up on it periodically.  
  
Thank you to all you reviewers!!! I've now got a whopping 200 reviews (almost) and owe it all to you guys (and girls) Bear with me and I swear; I'll squeeze out a angsty, suspense-filled chapter (with that infuriating hint at romance; I know at least three people who will personally kill me if Leggy dies without telling Ellisya. Heck, they'll kill me anyways if he DOES die!!!) in a few months. In the meantime, allow my brain to free up so I can squeeze geography, history, Maths, science and a few other subjects in.  
  
How do you like the twist in this chapter? Let me know and I'll judge according to the reviews.Maybe I'll keep it, maybe I won't. Remember, review.  
  
All characters from LOTR are Tolkien's. All others are mine. Use your own.  
  
Reviews get me through exams. Good grades get you more chapters (hint hint).  
  
Flames get you a long stare and a refusal to post up a new chapter until the flamer apologizes. (Other reviewers, if this happens, feel free to strangle the flamers. I wash my hands clean of this).  
  
17.Children of the Light  
  
The next morning dawned soon enough, the red sun as if a messenger, a sign that a turn in their life was about to take place. And so it was.  
  
Already, the Master Archers, Aragorn and Gimli were ready. All was set to go, except.  
  
" MERRY!!!" A small voice protested loudly. "You took my mushrooms, didn't you???"  
  
"No," the said hobbit replied defensively. " Who wants your stinky mushrooms? I have got my own, thank you very much."  
  
"Stinky mushrooms???" Pippin tackled Merry to the ground, and both wrestled there for a while, while Sam, ever the peacemaker, groaned and pulled them apart none too gently.  
  
"We have to go now, you two buffoons!" he hissed. "Who cares about mushrooms at a time like this???"  
  
The two of them got up, muttering to each other. Ellisya caught words like, 'I won't share with him' and 'Fancy saying he don't care about mushrooms, the glutton'.  
  
She turned back to her brother, who was looking at her silently. Gripping his hand, she and him shared a tryst with each other.  
  
"This is it." Ellesildar's voice held traces of excitement and somber reflection.  
  
"Yes," Ellisya agreed, and her voice held memories of times when they'd joke around about what Master Archers really do besides attend the official ceremonies of the Kingdom, among them being getting drunk and singing bawdy songs. A slight smile brushed across her face as she said the solitary word. Ellesildar hesitated for a while before asking,  
  
"You will look after her for me if I cross to the Halls of Anduin, won't you?" Ellisya nodded slowly, she understood; for as much as she hated the thought of her brother dying, she had to face the truth: They were all at the risk of leaving the mortal world at any time. And the 'her' was very obvious, for Ellesildar had enjoyed keeping Alagfalaswen's company these few days. She buried her head in her brother's soft tunic.  
  
"Oh, Ellesildar!" And those words held more than any one could perceive. Ellesildar stood there holding her for a while. Then he whispered, "Would you like me to look after someone for you, sere lerathari?"  
  
Ellisya hesitated. Then, she mumbled, " Not really, no."  
  
"Are you sure?" His gentle question unnerved her as she broke into pieces. Slowly, with Ellesildar holding her, it all came out: How it started, how it grew, all the suffering she had undergone and lastly, the promise of the night before. Ellesildar listened quietly, gone was his rough manner, replaced with a sense of brotherly understanding. As she came to the part about the promise, he said,  
  
"Ah, so he promised you something," and his tone was so odd, Ellisya couldn't help looking up at him. His face was calm and blank, but she could see the resolve beneath his façade. She looked at him for a while, unsure of what to expect for her brother, her playful, joking brother had been replaced with this calm and confident Elf, grace and surety in his every step. Then she hear him murmur, "You shall not die, Elf, you shall not deprive my sister of what is her due."  
  
"Therandor?" she inquired, disturbed at what she had heard.  
  
"Our thread of life is determined before we even know it," and he was speaking, not heeding her question, "And we can but play our part."  
  
"There is that," Ellisya murmured, still unsure of what her brother is saying. Ellesildar turned to her, jaw set.  
  
" Have you told him you loved him, dear sister?" Ellisya turned away, unable to met her brother's probing gaze. Then, after a moment, she turned and faced him full in the face, defiant.  
  
"No, for he loves another." Ellesildar took a deep breath. Then, he squared his shoulders.  
  
"We shall see about that." And he went away, looking as if he were searching for someone. Ellisya watched him for a moment before she realized something that rendered her defenseless. She flew to her brother's side, grasping is arm. As he turned in surprise, she hissed into his ear, "Do not tell him."  
  
Ellesildar was quiet. Then, " And why not?"  
  
Ellisya was speechless. She adverted her face, "I.I don't want him to.to feel as if I were.imposing upon him with my.affections."  
  
"Ah," Ellesildar's face was thoughtful. Then, he smiled. "Then I won't." As Ellisya sighed in relief, he continued, " I wasn't looking for Legolas anyway, I was instead searching for Laeras, for I have much to discuss with him."  
  
Ellisya nodded, her eyes slightly misting over. "Ah my other brother in blood."  
  
Ellesildar patted his sister's shoulders, understanding her emotions, for he felt them too. He said, "I would be obliged if you could check about the horses we will be using during the journey."  
  
"As I will be glad to comply." As Ellisya walked away, to the stables, glad of a distraction, Ellesildar watched his sister through the eyes of another. There walked a creature filled with beauty and grace, her long hair falling down her back like a waterfall, lustrous and glossy, her aura enfolding her as a mother would a beautiful baby, wrapping her close. Her slender body spoke of hard-pressed exercise and her posture suggested a trained warrior. He realized ruefully, that Ellisya was no more the young girl he had known, but had bloomed into something even he couldn't really comprehend.  
  
As he pondered this new phenomenon, the person he was searching for came up behind him, walking around the corner, slightly subdued, silent, with slightly red eyes. A slight change in his character had occurred the night before when Ellesildar had come to his room, revealing many things, all new and puzzling.  
  
"Ah, Ellesildar," Laeras said, coming up to his cousin, "I see you are enjoying your last day in this glorious Kingdom." For, both knew the danger all too well to be too optimistic. Though both were not pessimists, yet they didn't want to thrive on hope forged on dreams, didn't want to even convince themselves that all will be well when all could be lost. They were indeed as brothers, so alike their manner, their stance, their determination. Yet, Ellesildar wasn't thinking about that now.  
  
"Laeras," he answered, "You knew, didn't you?"  
  
Laeras took his time replying, completely understanding of what was Ellesildar talking about. "Yes, yesterday, when I walked back with Ellisya herself." He added in a whisper, "My sister." Ellesildar was too wrapped up in his thoughts to pay notice to this.  
  
"I can't accept it; my sister in love with Legolas." Ellesildar held up a hand to stop Laeras' answer. "Oh yes, I suspected, yet I didn't really thought it to be true, I thought it a fancy my mind conjured up to entertain itself. Yet, this morning.when Ellisya did confess, I was stunned. I just couldn't accept that thought that my sister, my dear sister, all grown up, ready to dive into such a dangerous game."  
  
"Ah, but Ellisya is no longer a child, and she too has a heart," Laeras gave his wise answer, "You cannot protect her forever, she too, is a Child of the Light, as are you, Ellesildar."  
  
"I know," and Ellesildar sighed deeply, "I wouldn't know what I shall do if anything of great distress should befall her."  
  
"You cannot protect her forever," Laeras repeated, "Let her go; keep the bond, but give her the choice of her actions, as will I. She is also an Elf, and will carry herself through all things that should fall her way."  
  
"Ah Laeras," Ellesildar smiled, releasing his lease on Ellisya. Almost at once, a great burden fell from his shoulders, soaring into the sky, as he realized how much he worried for his sister constantly. He felt relief as he had never felt before. "You are so right. All my worry and rein on Ellisya's life has been shrugged off. Yet, a considerable amount of it remains, but I would not throw it away."  
  
"You don't have to, Ellesildar," Laeras advised, "For every brother feels a little for their sister, and that little may be as wide as the ocean or as vast as a chasm, but there is little you," hesitating, " .and I can do for her but guide her, and advise her. What she chooses to do must be of her own will, not yours. Indeed, you will find your bonds even tighter when you give her such freedom, for she will not misuse it."  
  
Ellesildar grinned at his friend. "You sound just like Elrond when you say that."  
  
Laeras growled threateningly but there was a little break in it. "What, I give you sound advice, and this is how you repay me? Alas, a Child of the Light insults me, what shall we do?"  
  
"Laeras, Laeras," Ellesildar shook his head, patting his brother on his back, comforting him, for the revelation they uncovered yesterday was not easily absorbed, "What shall we do with you?"  
  
He stretched an arm out to the sun, "We are the Children of the Light, you and I and Ellisya." He smiled. "Together, we shall fulfill the prophecy sent to us." For Ellesildar had come to believe in the legend told since he talked to Laeras, only to discover something truly startling.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Laeras," Ellesildar knocked on the door. "I need to confer with you." No reply. He knocked harder. "Laeras?"  
  
As only silence ensued, Ellesildar, not understanding what was happening, pushed the door open. What he saw caused him to gasp, for Laeras, stoic Laeras, calm and immovable Laeras was crying, in an uncontrollable heap upon the bed.  
  
Tears were pouring down his face as a piece of parchment in his hand, wrinkled and crushed in his grip, showed words indecipherable from Ellesildar's view.  
  
Rushing to his side, Ellesildar hugged Laeras, uncomprehendingly.  
  
"Laeras, what is wrong???" When, he received no answer, " Laeras?" Still no answer.  
  
"Laeras!!!! Herashk yeda qon veris !!!"  
  
Laeras made a strangling sound. As his grip loosened on the parchment, Ellesildar snatched it, reading, horror growing in his face as words became clear,  
  
My dear nephew,  
  
I believe the time has come to tell you the truth of who you really are. You have never knew your m other, for she placed you into my care when you were yet too young to comprehend any of this. Your mother is someone I cannot reveal for she requested me not to do so, but she has passed away, into the Halls of Anduin. All I can say is that she was shot by an arrow. Thus, your bloodline lies with her, in the line of the Woods.  
  
I am sorry, but I couldn't tell you of this earlier. Even now, I wouldn't have told you if the messenger hadn't told me of the quest you are going to undergo. Thus I write this is great haste and hope this reaches you before you leave.  
  
May the Valar be with you, my nephew,  
  
Elrond.  
  
Ellesildar looked up from the parchment in utter disbelief. Staring at Laeras as if a ghost, he whispered hoarsely, "You.you are my.brother???"  
  
Laeras shook his head, sobs still wrecking his body. "No." he murmured, "I can't be."  
  
Ellesildar sat like that for a few moments, before jumping into action, for he never liked to sit, doing nothing. Grabbing Laeras' hand, he dragged him out into the corridor, heading towards Ellisya's room. Laeras, limp with shock, didn't resist, instead, just following along, his mind a confused swirl of things. Every fiber of his being shrieked to him that this wasn't true, couldn't be true, yet buried under some part of his mind, a small something asked, "But what if it is?"  
  
Ah, but what if it is?  
  
They reached Ellisya's door. Banging upon it, Ellesildar cried, "Ellisya! Come forth now; there is a matter of great importance we need to resolve tonight!!!"  
  
Ellisya came out, her eyes questioning. "I just got back into my room." but already, Ellesildar pulled her along as well, making for Lorendallion's room, the room that would reveal many secrets that night.  
  
"Ellesildar, what madness is this???" called Ellisya, confused and disoriented with the events going on. As lieu of answer, Ellesildar tossed her the piece of parchment. As Ellisya read it, with many exclamations, Ellesildar reached the door he was aiming for, and threw it open with a bang.  
  
Lorendallion, who was standing at the window, offering a prayer up to Elberath to show him the truth in the prophecy, looked up, startled. "Ellesildar, Ellisya," he said, "Why are you here at this time of the night? Do you not need to rest?"  
  
Ellesildar tore the parchment out of Ellisya's hand and threw it at his father.  
  
"Explain," he snarled. Laeras and Ellisya too, stood behind their brother, demanding an explanation with their eyes.  
  
Lorendallion scanned the paper, paling yet an understanding growing in his eyes. Gesturing for them to seat, which they did, he looked up, a resigned yet triumphant look in his yes. "Elberath listened," he murmured.  
  
" So, what is this?" demanded Ellisya, unable to keep silent any longer. Lorendallion sighed wearily.  
  
"It seems tonight, many questions will be answered," he replied. "I'm sure you want to know why your mother had always hid your heritage from you." Ellesildar and Ellisya nodded tersely. Lorendallion continued, "You see, your mother was actually given for marriage to another Elf, a high- ranking official whose name was quite well-known back then. She bore his baby when she met me." He smiled, memories all coming back to him of the Elf he had met then. Though with child, she was beautiful, capturing his heart almost immediately. "She tried to break off the promise she made to the Elf-Lord, but he was angry and threatened to chase her wherever she went. Not wanting any harm to come to her family, the Heir Line of Lorien, she ran away, to me. Together, we created a new family background for her, a new home, a new life, though she insisted on keeping her name. She gave birth to you, Laeras," gesturing to Laeras, who gasped and recoiled, denying it, "And, though it wrenched her heart, she passed it to Elrond, who knew not of her new background. She revealed who she really was to Elrond, who promised to keep her secret, and handed to him her baby. It broke her heart, but she did what she had to do. She was given with child again in the same year, thus you were born, Ellesildar."  
  
"And you never told us about this?" Laeras demanded, voice hoarse and ragged in disbelief.  
  
Lorendallion bowed his head. "She didn't want it told. I honored her secret."  
  
Ellesildar laid his hands tentatively on the shoulders of his newly discovered brother.  
  
"Be at peace," he whispered, "For have you not gained a family?"  
  
Ellisya too came and placed her hands around Laeras. " You have always been my rock, my shelter," she murmured, "and as a brother. I welcome you with open arms, therandor."  
  
Laeras looked up. "Therandor," he whispered, laughing softly, thought tears filled his eyes. "Me. Laeras Firestorm of no family," he hugged both of them, Ellesildar and Ellisya tightly. " My family," he whispered, "My family."  
  
~*Flashback over*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ellisya reached the stables, nodding to several stable hands, all who bowed in respect.  
  
"May I see the head of this stable?"  
  
"That would be me, miss," an old, heavily-muscled Elf stepped forward, bowing low. "What matter is it that My Lady come to talk with those such as us?"  
  
Ellisya laughed gaily. "Oh, put aside your reverent words, for I am no lady, but an ordinary Elf. I have come to see the horses chosen for this journey."  
  
" Ah, the horses." The old groom's face shone, evident love for his horses. "Right this way." He took Ellisya's arm and led her to a row of stable boxes. Many fine mettle horses stood there, all with fine mane and hard hoof. Ellisya noted, much to her satisfaction, that Huleith was among them, nickering softly. Then, much to her surprise, the magnificent white- silver horse in the middle turned and galloped towards her, neighing. Recognizing Helaherael, Ellisya laughed in delight and waved.  
  
"So you are going too, eh, you Fiery One?" Helaherael nickered triumphantly. The old groom smiled.  
  
"I see you have gotten the better of this trickster here, eh?" he remarked, as Helaherael nuzzled Ellisya's shoulder. Ellisya stroked the back of the horse.  
  
"Who shall ride him?" she asked, guessing Gerahelares, for as he had said, it was his horse, he would have the full right to ride it.  
  
"Why, you, miss," the groom smiled widely. "The little devil here," the horse snorted as if in disgust at the word 'devil', "Decided he wanted to follow along. Took almost all my stable hand to keep him from flying into these boxes. 'Let him, says I, ' For my Lady Ellisya can ride him, sure as grass is green.' And so he came along, didn't you, you monkey?" The horse nipped at the groom's hand softly, as the groom patted the horse's head. Ellisya smiled, liking this groom.  
  
"Thank you, sir for giving me the rein of Helaherael."  
  
"I ain't no sir," the groom protested, "I'm just Mikos, or Micky, as my friends call me."  
  
" Micky, I promise I'll look after him the best I can."  
  
"Sh'ure you will," Micky grinned, "This horse can choose the best of masters."  
  
Bidding farewell to Micky, Ellisya went to the front of the castle. There, she saw Legolas, sitting on the steps, gazing at the garden. He turned and acknowledged Ellisya who nodded in return. She joined him on the steps, a few steps away. An uncomfortable silence ensued, which both tried to think of something to say to each other.  
  
"It's a fine day for riding," Legolas observed finally. Ellisya nodded silently. Another pause. "The journey we will make shall be long." Pause. "Informants have been dispatched to Lorien already, telling of our coming." Pause. "I think."  
  
"I think you should stop all this pointless chatter and just tell me what you have been trying to skirt all this while," Ellisya durst out suddenly. Legolas went silent. Ellisya feared yet another long silence when Legolas spoke,  
  
" I am afraid." Ellisya glanced at him."  
  
"A warrior is always afraid of death."  
  
Legolas shook his head impatiently. "No, that was not what I meant. I meant." he trailed off. Ellisya moved a little nearer and prompted gently,  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm afraid of.for." he sighed frustratedly. "How do you EXPLAIN it."  
  
"You're afraid for the one you love?" Ellisya asked softly. " Don't be, she will be staying here, won't she?" She looked away, a little envious of the 'girl' Legolas so obviously adored.  
  
"She.she.is also in grave danger," Legolas said, closing his eyes, hiding the pain in his eyes. Oh Ellisya, if I could but convince you to stay, so I need not fear for you. "But her danger I cannot prevent, for it is hers to deal with."  
  
Ellisya chose not to reply to this, instead switching the topic. "It is hard to believe, this might be our last sight of Mirkwood," she remarked.  
  
It shouldn't be your last sight, Legolas thought, biting his lip to keep the words from spilling out.  
  
"How the sun shines this morning! I hope it shall guide our path in safety."  
  
I hope it keeps you from danger.  
  
"I've already seen the horses; they look fit and able for a long day's journey."  
  
May the horse beneath you bring you from any harm.  
  
"And all our weapons are at hand." She patted her bow by her side. "even my bow."  
  
And may they shield you from the darkness.  
  
"Ellisya!" Both turned to see Caroleas at the top of the steps. "There you are! I have been looking for you. Come, we have much to talk about."  
  
"Alright," Ellisya stood. "Excuse me, Legolas. It has been a pleasure talking to you." And a little heart-breaking as well.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, Ellisya," Legolas said softly. "All mine."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They had set out from Mirkwood in a colourful procession, the people all crowding close, wishing them luck. Many were concerned for the party for the perils up ahead were known to be challenging.  
  
King Thranduil met them before they left. " Upon your shoulders, we have set a great responsibility. May our faith and trust be with you always."  
  
The words had imprinted themselves into their minds, and they carried it away with them, crossing the lush green forest, not knowing the next time they will ever see it again.  
  
Glorfindel rode in the lead, Gerahelares and Legolas close behind, the latter with Sam astride his steed, Laeras, Ellesildar, both with Merry and Pippin respectively, Revandoran in the middle, Alagfalaswen, Ellisya and Caroleas riding behind them and Aragorn with Frodo behind him. And Gimli.  
  
Gimli was having trouble keeping himself on his horse. A lot of trouble. Already, his knuckles were turning white as he kept a death grip on the reins, holding them as if they were a lifeline. His horse, a high-spirited mare and unused to such an inexperienced rider, was racing off in fine mettle, thinking it all a game.  
  
And what a game it was!!! The horse galloped harder, eager to race with the horses in the front of the line, not really understanding what its rider was going through.  
  
Aragorn sighed, partly amused and partly resigned, as the 'stoic and silent' dwarf overtook him again, half unseated, yelling all types of Dwarvish words he didn't really want to know. The horse, delighted at the reaction, raced even faster, Gimli hanging on for dear life.  
  
"SLOW DOWN, YOU DEMONIC PIECE OF HORSEFLESH!!!" Gimli howled at the top of his lungs as he tried to pull himself up again, only to slip further down the horse's glossy flank. He muttered, "There is no dwarf, NO DWARF in Baradur who had to endure such humiliation that I have been through!" The Elves stared as the hysterical dwarf rode past them, saddle flying, the horse evidently enjoying himself immensely. The Elves of the party, used to many strange sights, couldn't help staring at this seemly apparition they were seeing before their eyes. Stranger still, it seemed to fly.Ellesildar, realizing the nature and identity of this 'ghost' nudged Laeras.  
  
"Ghost indeed!" he murmured, a grin appearing, "Why, it is no other than our multitalented dwarf." Laeras chuckled slightly  
  
Legolas smiled as Gimli began calling for help and took pity upon his friend. As the horse passed him, he grabbed the reins, and with a practiced hand, began calming down the horse. Gimli, much exhausted and highly humiliated, took in a deep breath. As if the final straw, the horse shifted a little causing the dwarf to slid down and off the horse, landing with a none-too-light bump on the rear.  
  
"Well now, Legolas," Aragorn said, with a sly twinkle in his eye as he cantered up, a chucking Frodo clasping his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing out loud, "I believe you have to revoke a few words of yours. If I recalled correctly, you said something about." here he looked at Gimli innocently, " 'flying'?"  
  
Indeed, Aragorn," Legolas answered, also with a hint of laughter in his eyes, " I take back my words. Why, Aragorn, if we hadn't rescued him with Glorfindel that day, we might have witnessed a amazing sight indeed!!!"  
  
"Will you both mind your own business and help me up???" A very disgruntled Gimli growled. " Nature never intended Dwarves to ride horses; they were given good, sturdy feet to walk with." With that comment, Gimli took a step forward. only to slip on a mossy piece of lichen he overlooked. Emitting a yell, he went down again, much to the amusement of all present.  
  
"Well, master Dwarf," Ellesildar said with much amusement, "It seems even your 'sturdy' feet have failed you, Gimli." The hobbits, already shaking with laughter, finally burst out into chuckles. Even Glorfindel was inclined to smile. Only Gimli, the unluck brunt of the joke, swelled up in righteous anger.  
  
"Laugh at me, will you? Why, the Dwarves are a great nation, and if you look down on one, you look down at all! I tell you."  
  
"Come, Master Dwarf, climb upon my steed and I shall bear you along, and I believe I can promise a comfortable ride for you," Laeras said, seeing laughter about to turn into anger. Gimli, seizing the chance to push the attention from him, gratefully accepted Laeras' hand, pulling himself up upon the horse. Soon, after the laughter at Gimli's expense subsided, they continued on their journey. Many idle hours passed until.  
  
Gerahelares, having taken over the lead, suddenly paused and held up a hand.  
  
"Resanver. There is evil in the air. I can feel it." Indeed, even Frodo looked ill and worried.  
  
"He is right. I.I can sense it. It is like a.shroud." the hobbit shivered, huddling closer to Aragorn, "What is this, this evil?"  
  
"Rakah-Ruk," Revandoran said grimly. "They must be near. Woe to them who try to cross our path! I, for one," he unsheathed his longsword, "Shall give them a death most painful and full of dishonor for such as them do not deserve to pass to Anduin's Halls!!!"  
  
"Most eloquent, Revandoran," Alagfalaswen said grimly, drawing out her bow, "Indeed, they who come today are indeed unfortunate. For perhaps, we are doing them a favor, for by disposing of them now, they will not have to see the abominations they have become."  
  
"Enough of this talk," Ellesildar interrupted, his own longsword poised and ready, " Let our actions and deeds speak more for us than our words, for words are useless in war."  
  
"As practical as always,Ellesildar," Ellisya said, nocking her bow with a deadly arrow. "But hush! Here they come!"  
  
Three misshapen beings appeared, silhouetted against the shadows of the trees. Just the very sight of them filled the whole party with a sense of horror, the Elves especially. For, as deformed as they were, their ears were pointed; the trademark of the Elves. But aside from that, there was no other way to tell what they had been before they had accepted the very evil that was plaguing their body now. Their faces were covered with rotting flesh and a decaying smell filled the air. Their bodies were hunched over, covered in boils and sores of every kind imaginable. Their hands were scaly and blood dripped off the tip of their fingers.  
  
But the worst was their eyes. Somewhere, deep inside the unrecognizable bodies, there still lay a spark of who they used to be, the part of them which was still mortal. And these sparks shone through their eyes, pitifully gazing out of their very soul, regretting too late the consequences of their folly.  
  
Even Gerahelares was sickened, turning away from the sniveling deformities, leering at the riders. Then, one of them pulled aside his ragged cloak, revealing a sharp, wicked gleaming dagger by his side. In one swift movement, the dagger was slicing towards Caroleas, who was too stunned to move away.  
  
Just as a longsword intervened, clashing with the dagger, sending it spinning as the attacker glared at a very stern Ellesildar.  
  
"You will not have that pleasure," he said calmly before bringing the sword down on the Rakah-Ruk's head. The Rakah-Ruk snarled as it dodged the longsword only to be encountered by a huge axe.  
  
"Nobody," Gimli boomed, having slid off his horse, "attacks ANYBODY of this party without going through ME first." Heaving his axe, he was about to administer a killing blow.  
  
When the other two Rakah-Ruks shrieked and threw themselves upon the Dwarf. Gimli yelled and swung around blindly, trying to dislodge them, yelling words in Dwarvish. One of the Rakah-Ruk opened its mouth, baring razor-sharp teeth. Gimli, seeing the movement, shook himself harder.  
  
Just as an arrow buried itself in the lower back of the abomination. The Rakah-Ruk screamed, a high, wailing keen that caused all of them to wince slightly. It fell to the ground, black blood flowing out of its body. The other two Rakah-Ruk crouched to attack when they found themselves being surrounded by a wall of swords.  
  
"Do you want to do the honors or shall I?" Revandoran asked nobody in particular.  
"I shall be delighted to put an end to this one," Jarandor gestured slightly at the one who had attacked Caroleas. Skillfully, he shifted his blade slightly, and the Rakah-Ruk lay severed into two. Ellisya felt a spasm of nausea run through her; she had never yet seen a dead body. She turned slightly, trying to get read of the picture.  
  
And came into contact with a warm body. Legolas had shifted his position and had made his way over to her. Seeing the flicker of emotions running over her face; he could tell what she was feeling. He had felt the same himself during his first time. No one could see a life being taken away, evil or no, without being imprinted. Ellesildar, Laeras and Revandoran showed no signs of being shaken, but he knew they felt it too. Caroleas was being comforted by Jarandor just opposite them.  
  
Ellisya stiffened before relaxing. The assurance emanating from Legolas calmed her. Her grip on her sword still not wavering, she watched, sickened, as Gerahelares plunged his sword into the last Rakah-Ruk, causing it to scream once more before shuddering and dying. But before it went, it's eyes made contact with hers and she flinched.  
  
For in those eyes, was pain, rage and, strangely, freedom. As life left its body, it held Ellisya's gaze before falling to the cold, hard earth. Dead as last.  
  
Legolas tightened his grip on Ellisya, sensing her distress. Ellisya submitted for a while before gently dislodging herself from Legolas' embrace. "Erentath emaris , Legolas, but I will be fine." She allowed herself to stroke his face once before retreating to her horse. Legolas gazed after her without saying anything. Then, he too, got back unto his horse.  
  
Glorfindel looked at the path before them and then, at the slain Rakah- Ruk. "Hurry, for I have a wish to reach Lothlorien as quickly as possible."  
  
"Let us ride."  
  
And so, sayonara till Sept/Oct!!!!! In the meantime, if any of you like Gensomaden Saiyuki, I've got a ficlet posted up. Check it out in my bio.  
  
Lerewer Arasentath!!! (It means till we meet again...) 


	18. Chapter Eighteen: A Leaf out of The Auth...

Note From Author  
  
YES!!!!!! PMR IS OVER!!! FINITE!!! GONE!!!! DONE WITH! Or to quote myself after the exam, 'PMR IS GONE! PMR IS DONE! I'LL NEVER HAVE TO SIT FOR PMR AGAIN IN THIS LIFETIME!!!' Ahh (takes deep breath).Freedom is sweet..sweet indeed.  
  
OK, I know some authors will be up and yelling at me coz this is supposed to be a new chapter and a crummy author's note can't compensate for that. Sorry! (ducks as revision books are hurled at her). Stop! (more books) Mum! (even more books) I swear, gimme a week or two and I will, hand on heart, have a new chapter up and loaded. Promise! (rotten tomato) Now where did THAT come from???  
  
Reviewers: You said that last time, Imaginator.  
  
I really mean it this time! I'm writing as you guys are reading this! Don't you trust me? (biiiig puppy dog eyes)  
  
Forgive the initial madness. Hey, you'd act the same way should you be in my shoes!  
  
So, technically, this is to inform you guys out there that a chapter will be coming out soon (yay!). But I suppose its also a way to express my new found FREEDOM!!!!! WOOHOOOO!!!!  
  
To all you faithful reviewers, thank YOU SO MUCH for putting up with this slightly-insane girl who is doing backflips (if she can do them) all over the living room hall. She has read through her story and is now wondering how did she write all that and how is she going to continue. BUT SHE WILL TRY ANYWAY!!!  
  
That's it, I think. I will POST UP A NEW CHAPPIE SOON!!! FINALLY!!! (again goes on high and starts singing 'Good Times' and 'Tomorrow' over and over until family hurls fruit at her).  
  
Of course, the results are yet to be out. and that is scarier than all the Rakah-Ruk in the world chasing me (shivers).for who knows..  
  
Till next chapter.  
  
Peace!!!  
  
Imaginator  
  
(EXAMS ARE DONE!!! YIPPEEEEE!!!! Oops, I did it again, didn't I? ^_______^) 


	19. Chapter Nineteen: A Glimpse into the Fut...

YES!!! YES!!! Yesyesyesyesyes!!! I have finally pulled my weight and completed another chapter!!! 3 MONTHS after it was supposed to be due!!!! It's so good to be alive!!!(O-kay....maybe I'm a bit high. Too much Coke does that to one's systems.)

I have found a way to reestablished my runaway plot (bad plot, naughty plot* whacks plot with club*) so that the story seems relevant again. The only, tiny, weeny problem is that....it is gonna get more angsty. A LOT more angsty. Don't you just hate me? (cackles).

I will probably take my time churning out the next chapter. In fact, even this chappie's kind of short, 10 pages only. In the meantime, I wanna add, THANK YOU to all you reviewers out there who are still with me, despite my loooong disappearance from FF.net. I hope this satisfies, (yes, even the lousy cliffhanger which I left at the end!) you guys enough for your never-ending support of this story (blubbers). THANK YOU!!!!

I have no idea when my next chapter will come out, ...well, I suppose we'll all have to see. Hopefully soon, as long as my writing fever has taken over me again....In the meantime, feel free to throw tomatoes at me. But I don't promise not to sue....

Okay, what more need I say? Hmm...oh yeah, the words in ~~ are taken from C21's You are the One'. Sappy song. Perfect.

Reviews will be celebrate with fireworks fueled by the flames if I get any.

HAPPY READING!!!! Now excuse me while I go and do a few cartwheels and backflips I know I'm not capable of when I'm sober. (Am I ever sober? Hmmm...)

Many thanks to various plot bunnies who have been in overdrive the past few days (namely Traitor, Misfit and Fluff. If you're confused, check out YuncynImaginator. It gives a little insight on our plot bunnies). And to my handsome muse (not), you're the best!!!

Oh, and one more thing: Ragnarok Online RULEZ!!!!! Actually, when I was burnt out and out of ideas, I went to try it out and now I'm HOOKED!!!! Seriously. So...hehe, maybe I might be a bit...biased. But my assassin's so kawaii!!!! Just can't help that... ^_____^...

Read...and Review....and read again....

Disclaimer: They all belong to Tolkien!!! Ok, almost all. You know which ones are mine =p.

18.Glimpse Into the Future

Three days and three nights passed in slow succession as the reformed Fellowship forged their way slowly but surely to the Woods of the Lady, ever watchful for the abominations they feared may waylay them yet once more. Now that Gandalf was no longer in their presence, for he had to leave them to pursue a suspicion he had laid hands upon, they felt vulnerable to the evil lurking in the shadows, laughing at them silently, mockingly. Their efforts, though well intentioned, were of no use, for no Rakah-Ruk accosted them on the rest of their journey.

Within the waning night and the breaking dawn, Ellisya's bond with Legolas gained new clarity, a deeper, hidden binding that emerged every time he held her close to his heart. For throughout the path to Lothlorien, Legolas had been her protector, her friend, her brother in kind. But Ellisya would have willingly traded all these comforts for something that ran truer and closer to the heart. 

Her increasing love for him she could no longer hide as well as she did before for it insisted on shining through. Her heart, protected only by those who love her, strained to keep itself together; not to break until Legolas had revealed his cherished one. She would but wait until then before giving herself to the abyss of hopelessness.

Legolas was fighting a similar battle, unbeknownst to all but himself and Aragorn and Gimli, both who watched him suffer helplessly, knowing full well that there was nothing they could do, nothing that would ease their comrade of his pain. Many a time, Gimli, with all the impatience of the Dwarvish blood rising up within him, would very meaningfully make his way over to Ellisya, only to be pulled and dragged back by a equally determined Aragorn, who swore none would interfere with Legolas' troubles unless bidden to. He too had to control the building urge to go over to Ellisya, drag her over to Legolas and demanded they do something about the conflict between the both of them. Elves! He shook his head. They may be deemed immortal but are in truth, equally challenged with love as all other races.

Legolas watched Ellisya through the eyes of an already lost soul, loving and aching all at the same time. He lived only for the moments when she would lean her dark head on his shoulder, both silent, so much of what they want to say lost to the winds that caressed them softly and gently in their arms. Those few, precious moments were the one thing keeping him here, on the face of Middle-Earth. The knowledge of her need for him as a protector was made bitter by the assumption that her need for love was fulfilled by another. Ah, if only he knew for who the fondness in her veins ran for!

Laeras and Ellesildar watched from a distance, unable and unwilling to interfere, for little did they understand of this love-denial affair between their sister and their Prince. Ellesildar would sometimes gaze upon his _lerathari_little sister, brotherly understanding in his eyes as he watch her balance on the brink of what would be her first and last love affair. Laeras would tighten his jaw when he caught a glimpse of the two, so close they seemed as one, between the trees. But both would stay their hand and let it unfurl, whether it be love-triumphant or another dalliance between them, not uncommon amongst the Fair Folk. For they had not the slightest idea of the depth of feelings Legolas and Ellisya had transcended into, drowning in their feelings for each other. Aragorn, having experienced it with Arwen in the past, caught a glimpse of it now and then, but he too wasn't quite as knowledgeable as he'd like to assume. As for Gimli, for whom love had yet to cross this warrior's path, was outright disagreeable with the painstakingly slow progress the two Elves were making, muttering under his breath now and then in disapproval. 

But throughout all this, there was no doubt in either Aragorn's mind nor Gimli's that Legolas grew steadily worse and worse with the passing time, slowly fading away as the leaves do in autumn, clinging weakly to the dry branches before letting go and floating gently down to the dusty ground. The aura around him was still there, would be there until it was time for him to take his leave of this world, but Legolas' face bore heart aching sadness he had never shown before. The other Master Archers perceived this, and they were concerned, but nothing, not even the harshest of chides, would get Legolas to reveal his painful secret.

The hobbits were a pleasant addition to the party in this time of trial and tribulation for they were plucky creatures and never failed to remain merry and cheerful, no matter how many times squashed and trampled upon. They provided welcomed entertainment for all with their never-ending jokes and requests for 'two-sies' and 'tea'. Even Gerahelares, as arrogant as he was, couldn't help not smiling as Pippin demanded of the long-suffering Ellesildar whether they had 'reached or not', to which the usually calm Elf would sigh in frustration and reply through gritted teeth that, no, they hadn't reached Lothlorien yet and if Pippin asked him that question again, he would personally run him through with his sword. This threat, accompanied by a dangerously deadly glare, would subdue Pippin for a while. But 'a while' in a hobbit's dictionary was not very long time and after a few peaceful minutes, Pippin would again grate on Ellesildar's already raw nerves. How much more the Elf would have taken before he made good on his threat was never known for Jarandor, taking pity on his friend, offered to carry Pippin on his horse. As soon as the hobbit mounted, Jarandor unhooked a deadly looking harpoon-like staff no one had noticed earlier and very cheerfully informed Pippin that it was called a 'spear' where he came from and he would be very glad to test it on a live subject. This shut Pippin up, to the relief of every one and silence reigned supreme. That was, until, Merry decided to badger Laeras for lembas he swore he must have in his pack for he 'could smell them with his sharp hobbit nose'.

Revandoran was quiet throughout the journey, unknowing and completely oblivious of the dislike Legolas felt towards him. He had always been a stoic Elf and would not change his character now that he was a Master Archer. He was still friendly to Ellisya and his brotherly affections towards her only widened the gap of misunderstanding Legolas already had been led to believe, further twisting the already tangled lives these few individuals led. Jarandor and Caroleas were in a private world of their own, seeking solace in each other as the road grew harder and more dangerous, for both knew one or none of them might ever returned. This had caused much distress to the usually gentle Caroleas, who, with the comfort of Ellisya, Jarandor, Revandoran and even Hulëith, managed to keep her resolve and trudge on their quest.

Alagfalaswen, Glorfindel and Gerahelares, having been in similar situations like these before, were unfazed in the face of danger. Or perhaps, unfazed would be the wrong word, for each were lost in their individual thoughts. For Alagfalaswen, the picture of Ellesildar of whom she had grown rather fond of never failed to draw up a faint, secret smile on her face, with swathed and enveloped it in sweet womanliness that both intrigued and awed Ellesildar who was never too far from her side. Glorfindel's head was filled with longing for his own kingdom, for he never liked leaving it for too long a time. Other than that, he rode without much overburdening his conscience unlike his fellow riders. 

Gerahelares had been looking very thoughtful and moody for the past few days. His usual proud bearing was replaced by dark brooding only one could know and that one was himself. He rode, preoccupied with things known only by himself, for once not wearing his familiar trademark cocky grin. More than once he glanced over at Ellisya before submerging deeper into his thoughts, his thin eyebrows barely creasing over his forehead.

And this was the state the riders from Mirkwood were in as they entered Lothlorien. The woods were as beautiful as they always were, shining silver, homes atop the trees peeking through the leafy foliage. Many an elf peered at the approaching riders with more than passing interest as the party made its way to Galadriel's abode. 

It was there where they met Celeborn and Galadriel, both already awaiting their arrival. Indeed, Galadriel's face bore the slightest hint of a smile as her all-seeing eyes saw the approach of the mix of Elves, Man, Dwarf and Hobbits. Gimli, whose face had been growing brighter and brighter the closer they had gotten to Lothlorien, now leaped off his horse…

Only to catch his right foot in his stirrups in his haste, sending him face-first into the ground, whereas he made a very clumsy tumble, much to the amusement of all present. Undeterred by even this, Gimli half-walked, half-crawled, half-stumbled his way to Galadriel and knelt before her reverently.

"Ah, my fair Lady!" he cried, "My eyes have been trice blessed in this lifetime, for I have gazed upon your face not once, nor twice but three times! And each time, I am more dazzled by the beauty owned by so fair a Woman! Indeed, I must have done a great deed in the past, for nothing short of that would enable me to be able to kneel right here right now!"

Celeborn smiled benignly. "With all the compliments you received from this Dwarf, I fear I may not quite measure up to his mettle."

"Hush, my husband." Galadriel ran her eyes over each once of them, looking into each mind, seeing what was hidden there. She looked over Alagfalaswen and Glorfindel's thoughts without saying anything, just curving her lips upwards as she favored them with her calm countenance. Revandoran and Caroleas too were looked over without much delay. The hobbits brought out a light tinkling laugh as Galadriel set her eyes upon the 'innocent' faces of Merry and Pippin. When her gaze upon Gerahelares, however, her expression returned to its earlier seriousness as the Mirkwood Elf met her gaze with his own celestial blue eyes. He seemed to be conversing with her though they heard it not, for after a while, Gerahelares looked away, disappointment and frustration written on his face. Galadriel then turned her eyes upon Legolas and he knew she could feel his pain, his torment, his agony.

'_Ah, Legolas, you would suffer this alone? There may be more to it than what meets the eye...'_

_ 'Lady, would you give nothing to abate the pain I suffer, if just for a little while?'_

_ 'Alas, it can not be so, for nothing can cure a broken heart but love itself. Be strong, Legolas, Herasri wukda mettare pasrsirda.'_

_ 'Erentath emaris padares_my sincere thanks_ , Lady Galadriel_.' Legolas looked up to see many inquisitive eyes on him, for his words with Galadriel had been long. He smiled as if to show nothing was the matter, before pondering Galadriel's words.

_Herasri wukda mettare pasrsirda_. All may not be as it seems. What could the Lady have meant?

Ellisya watched apprehensively as Galadriel continued probing her fellow companions in the place deemed most secret yet most vulnerable. She flushed slightly as Gerahelares shot her a quick, compassing glance, more written in his eyes than stars in the sky. She watched as Legolas began to smile slowly, wondered why he did so, began to tremble as Galadriel at last began to lay eyes on her. Sticking out her chin defiantly, she braced herself for what was to come…

_'Ellisya…'_ Galadriel's tone was mild and caressing. _'You have indeed come far.'_

_ 'My path was a blessed one.'_

_ 'Ah, is it now?_' The voice in her head became more knowing._ 'Then why is it you look at the sky seeking solace? My child, your heart's desire lies closer than you think.'_

Ellisya turned away, drawing in a sharp breath. _'What would My Lady know of my heart's desire?'_

_'Wequesta yelare mosata ikhtas islemar_What one wishes for will come should it done in the way it should be_._ _But do not let the idle strands of Time weave past you, for many regrets shall befall you should you allow them to and one might lose what one longs for most...'_

Ellisya shot a look at Legolas out of the corner of her eye, who was deep in conversation with Aragorn, his forehead slightly creased as he replied to something, moving his hands gracefully to express his meaning. For a moment, Fear cloaked her with His bony arms. What if Legolas…? Would he really be…?

Then her presence of mind caught her and she laughed to herself. It wasn't possible. Nothing could and would 

happen to Legolas. Maybe he wasn't her heart's desire, maybe what she longed for most was to win the war…to go back to her woods....

But somewhere, something deep inside her taunted her, how can you lose something you haven't even gotten? Legolas wasn't hers; would never be, why harbor fear for his safety if it is not threatened?

Legolas looked up when he heard a small sound and fastened his unerring gaze upon Ellisya, who was laughing quietly to herself. His eyes focused as he frowned slightly. If she was laughing, why did it seemed so….forced? Why were her eyes so bright? What was it that could be troubling her?

"Legolas." He turned back to see Aragorn, looking at him through the tired eyes of a man whose patience has worn thin. "Will you not tell her of the candle you've held up to her all this while? For even the blindest of men can see what transcends upon our countenance every time you see her and this…this…secrecy is unlike you. " Aragorn stared Legolas in the eye. "Even the King of Men grows weary of this cat and mouse game. If you will not tell her, Prince of Mirkwood, I shall."

"And I'll second the notion very heartily," chimed Gimli as he strode up to them determinedly. "Legolas, all this secret-keeping is not good for you! In fact, I shall tell her of this matter right now!"

"Don't!" Legolas seized Gimli by the shoulders before the Dwarf even had enough time to take a step forward. The dwarf started, as did Aragorn. Legolas took in a deep breath. "I…have promised to tell her of my…feelings after the war is over."

"That's more like it!" Gimli pounded Legolas on the back, almost unbalancing him. "You've got to tell her some day! But why not now?"

"Gimli," Legolas laughed in mild amusement, half to himself, half to Gimli, "Does it really matter when I choose to disclose secrets close to my heart?"

Gimli met his Elven friend's gaze for a moment before turning, saying gruffly, "Well, you Elves take too much time if you ask me. Why, if it were a dwarf, he'd have it out the moment he thought of it!" He walked over to Galadriel's side, muttering about 'Elves' and 'take their time'. 

Aragorn knew better. He looked at Legolas coolly. Legolas looked back, equally blank.

"You don't intend to survive the war, do you, _ mellanonim_friend?" When, he received no reply, his temper, which he had kept in check for so long boiled over and he grabbed the Elf by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Answer me, Elf!"

"I answer to no one." Legolas looked at Aragorn calmly. "Would I forfeit my life, immortal and filled with glory, for the sake of a love which is beneath me?"

Aragorn stared at Legolas for a long while, saying nothing. Then, he released his hold on his friend gently and stepped back. 

"I have no right to tell you this, my friend, but surely you must see the senselessness of all this…" Aragorn gestured helplessly, "madness?"

"I am an Elf, Aragorn," Legolas said softly, his face creasing into a slight smile, "We are the oldest and First Race on this Earth. Would you question me yet, King of Men?" Then, seeing Aragorn's face, he added gently, "What I do I have already given much thought. Our lives are spun and woven together. If it is my time, I shall depart as Fate has planned it. If it is so, I give my blessing to Ellisya," his smile was bittersweet, "And Revandoran. May they lead their lives out in happiness and harmony together."

Aragorn said nothing, Then, "If you should survive?"

Legolas showed no emotion. "What?"

Aragorn turned to Legolas. "If you survive, what then?"

Legolas was silent. "Then…I shall keep my promise to Ellisya."

" And this is your oath?"

Aquamarine eyes met steel gray ones. " And this is mine oath."

" And as you say it, so be it." Aragorn's attention was drawn elsewhere as Laeras came up to him and murmured something into his ear. Ellesildar made his way past the huddle of figures, stopping only in front of Legolas to look at him in the eye stonily.

Almost protectively.

Legolas met his gaze with his own. The two Elves stared at each other, emotions coursing through their head, before Ellesildar turned and made his way past the trees into the woods beyond.

Legolas stood where he was, hair blowing in the wind, face still tilted in Ellesildar's direction wonderingly.

What was it that had crossed over Ellesildar's face a split second before he turned away?

Why was he glaring at Legolas almost hostilely?

What was _he _hiding?

~*~*~*~*~

Ellisya made her way through the woods listlessly. The splendor and beauty of the night sky failed to snare her with its charm and even the bird songs on the air did not calm her heart.

_ One might lose what one longs for most..._ She shook her head, as if to clear it of all thoughts.

_ One might lose what one longs for most..._

_ Many regrets shall befall you should you allow them to…_

_ One might lose what one longs for most..._

Ellisya grasped her head as she quelled a growing urge to scream out loud, to release her emotions in a purely carnal cry. Whey were these words playing again and again in her head??? 

Words. They were mere words.

Then why did they seem to haunt her, even in her dreams?

" Cannot sleep?" Ellisya turned to see her brother reclining easily on one of the branches of the tree above her head, looking up at the sky. "The stars tonight are so beautiful, almost reverent." When he received no reply, he swung down to stand beside her. A few moments passed quietly between them before Ellesildar turned to face her, his eyes looking at her meaningfully.. " Is it?..." 

Ellisya shook her head quickly. " No, it isn't him." And yet it is. Ellisya felt frustration growing deep within her bosom. 

_ One might lose what one longs for most..._

Ellesildar studied her for a while. Leaning his back against the tree, he asked, "_Lerathari_little sister, if you really care for him, why will you not tell him so?"

_Because he already has one he adores_, she wanted to say, but instead shook her head. 

"Why burden him with petty thoughts on the edge of the war?" Not meeting her brother's eyes, she scuffed her shoe on the ground, aware of Ellesildar's penetrating gaze.

" Ellisya…."

" Why don't _you_ tell Alagfalaswen that you harbor feelings for her?" Ellisya interrupted, not wishing to continue on with this awkward examination. When no reply came, she turned to her brother and started in surprise as she saw the slight red which tinted his high cheekbones.

" Ellesildar!..."

" Why talk about these unimportant issues when we are on the brink of war?" Ellesildar said hurriedly. Ellisya felt a sly smile break out upon her face. 

" Why, brother dear, I never knew you could be so…emotional."

" I am not being emotional!"

" Then why the pretty shade of pink?"

If anything, Ellesildar's face became even redder. " Come, it is late. We should be resting, awaiting the morning."

" You're trying to evade my question, brother dear…"

" I am just being sensible…and stop calling me 'brother dear'!"

" Anything you say, 'dear brother'." Ellisya smiled slyly at him. " Or perhaps ' Lover dear' would be more appropriate?"

The red on Ellesildar's face was no more of embarrassment than it was of anger. "_ELLISYA!..._" Laughing, they chased each other back to their rooms, all sadness forgotten for that moment.

~*~*~*~*~

Legolas walked along the dark corridors, making his way out into the moonlit night, the light creating a halo around his head. And indeed, that night, Legolas could have passed for an angel straight from Heaven, so serene was his face, so gentle was his stance.

As he made his way down the stairs to the center of the garden, he took in a deep breath, released it. He looked up at the stars shining in the night sky and marveled at their luminescence.

Perhaps they glowed even more so than him, but the stars seemed to be smug and Legolas wondered for what must have been the millionth time how he had fallen into such a predicament. He had never intended to fall in love. He hadn't planned for all this to turn out the way it did.

But fall in love he did and now there was no turning back. He sighed softly. Indeed, his life even during the War of the Ring hadn't been this….complicated.

Perhaps Destiny really did like playing tricks on others. He wouldn't know. But what he did know was this:

It was worth it.

Should he be dead tomorrow, he would have cherished every second he had spent with Ellisya. Every waking moment when they had talked together. Every instant when their fingers had touched. If he were given a choice again, he would have gladly chosen to path he was walking on now.

For, although his life grew shorter and shorter, his essence was fulfilled in a way he never knew it could be. It made what he was; he would never be the same without it. Only now, after so long, did he really understood what Aragorn and Arwen had went through during the War of the Ring, understood why they did what they did when they did it.

Now all he hoped for, what his whole being hoped for was for the chance that he may be as triumphant as they had been then.

_~You are the one~_

_~You are the one who can make moments last forever~_

_~The one who makes the sunshine wherever u go~_

Ellisya, why was it that you are so close to me, yet are as far as the setting sun?

_~You are the one~_

_~Why make it harder than it has to be~_

_~Just this sun~_

_ ~I'll give you love if you give me your heart~_

Legolas' fist clenched slightly when he remembered Revandoran, the owner of Ellisya's heart, the Elf she cared most about. Every time he saw them together, laughing, Legolas felt his heart give a mighty wrench. It took all his self control and his pride not to just go to Ellisya, stand in front of her face to face, look into her eyes and utter the words he'd been longing to say to her for so long.

But he will hold his silence and take his secret with him to the grave. 

Perhaps on his dying bed will he keep the oath he was made. But why put her through suffering even after his passing? Why trouble the living when the dead was no more around to regret?

Legolas closed his eyes and sent a silent prayer out for Revandoran and Ellisya although his heart rebelled against him, screaming out its agony and protest in his mind. It pounded in his head, clouding over his senses, causing him to wince slightly.

_'Legolas_'.

Bow and arrow already in hand and drawn to attack anything in sight, Legolas looked sharply around, all his senses alive and tensed, his eyes flicking around, picking out shadows in the bushes, searching.

_ 'Legolas.'_

Ellisya? His heart gave a hopeful bound but he knew it wasn't her. She never called him with that tone of voice.

Voice? It wasn't even a voice. It was…

'_Come to the fountain at the center of my garden.'_

Without a moment's hesitation, Legolas sprinted for the center of the garden, surprise etching his face. Why would the Golden Lady summon him for? It wasn't common for her to call any of the fellowship into her presence in secret. What was it she wanted to tell him?

He reached the fountain and walked down the steps to the center, one hand lightly running over the flowers and bushes grown by the side of the path. There Lady Galadriel awaited him, eyes solemn and wise, giving away nothing. She held a golden bowl in her hands as she stood in the clearing besides a pedestal holding a small stream of clear, sparkling water spouting from a white marble statue, really too small to be considered a fountain. She waited until the Elf had reached her and was standing before her before offering her greeting to him.

" Well met, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood."

" Well met, My Lady." Legolas looked at her with questions in his clear blue eyes. " If I may ask?..."

Lady Galadriel made no reply, instead filling the bowl in her hands with water from the fountain before setting it slowly before Legolas on the edge of the pedestal. Then, she raised her eyes to meet his confused ones.

" Look into the bowl, Legolas, Son of Thranduil," she said quietly. " Watch what is shows you for what you will see are glimpses of the past, the present and what may be the future."

A chill settled around the prince's slender shoulders as he tried to shrug off his apprehension. He peered into the bowl, expecting to see something very wonderful or very terrifying. What seemed to be an eternity passed, yet nothing materialized in the clear water but his uncertain reflection. Legolas frowned slightly. "My Lady, I do not understand…"

Then, suddenly without any warning at all, the images came one by one, in rapid flashes so fast Legolas had barely time to see what they were.

First the picture of the Ring with Gollum. Then, Frodo and Sam traveling to Mount Doom. The Ring falling into the fire of the erupting volcano. Aragorn being crowned King of Gondor. Ellisya being shot by Legolas' arrow. 

Legolas winced at the last image; it was as if the arrow had shot him instead. Then, his eyes widened as he saw what was to come.

The Day of Reckoning. Gandalf bursting into the hall, on his lips a warning. The company riding through the woods. The dying Rakah-Rukhs. Then...

Fire everywhere. Elves falling, falling. The Rakah-Rukh, victorious. His companions nowhere in sight. Dying Elven screams hanging upon the air. Then….

Ellisya, wounded and weary, her bow taut and ready, aiming at the leader of the Rakah-Rukh, face etched with concentration.

An deadly arrow, shot from behind the shadows, unnoticed until too late, buried in her back.

Blood, blood everywhere, on Ellisya, on the ground, on the laughing Rakah-Rukh who was now standing above her. 

And Ellisya fallen, cold,eyes unseeing, hands outstretched, blood-stained bow dropping from her stiff, unfeeling fingers. And an arrow , sticking up triumphantly in the air, boasting of its horrifying feat, bringing down one of the fabled Children of the Light.

It was then that Legolas realized in horror Ellisya was dead. Gone before him, to the Halls of Anduin.

Gone without him.

"NO!!!" The golden bowl fell to the ground and shattered into a thousand pieces, spilling water, splashing it into fine droplets as Legolas, utterly shocked, looked up with wild eyes, at the calm stature of the Lady before him, restraining himself mightily from grabbing Lady Galadriel and shaking her. Trembling, he forced himself to say as calmly as he could, "Is…Is that really what shall happen hence?"

Lady Galadriel looked at him through serene eyes. " It is one of many possibilities of how your quest will turn out in the end. Only you have the power to create the future. Use it well."

Then, she turned and walked away quietly through the fragrant trees, leaving Legolas standing alone, bleeding inside, unseeing, unmoving, trembling as thousands of emotions coursed through him, as his mind screamed shrilly over and over again as if mocking him of the future he had now glimpsed through the water...


End file.
